THE LOVE BETWEEN US
by Ai Cute
Summary: "Gunung tak akan lari dikejar dan samudra tak akan kering karena diminum. Kalau kami memang sudah jodoh, tak perduli sesulit apapun, kami pasti bersatu." Kata Sasuke bijak. "Cuih, bilang aja elo takut. Dasar payah, loe." Ejek Sai. SasufemNaru. Prekuel dan ending Who is she dan Where is she. maaf kemarin chapternya emang salah. Ini sudah Ai perbaiki.
1. Chapter 1

The Love Between Us

Summary : Kasih, setelah kepergianmu, baru ku sadari begitu berartinya dirimu bagiku. Kini kau telah bahagia yang tak pernah kau temui di masa hidupmu. Bahagialah kasih. Bahagiamu abadi selamanya. SasufemNaru. Prekuel dan ending Who is she, awal kisah yang jadi benang merah kisah cinta mereka.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasufemNaru just friend slight SasuSaku

Author Note : Ai bikin three shoot. Chapter pertama dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Chapter kedua dari sudut Naruto. Chapter ketiga, ending hubungan keduanya.

Catatan : usia Naruto dan Sasuke beda 3 tahun. Waktu Sasuke usia 17, Naruto masih 14 tahun, tapi sudah SMU. Naruto ikut akselerasi sehingga mereka bisa seangkatan.

Semoga berkenan di hati para reader. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Chapter one**

_**Sebelum manusia lahir, Tuhan sudah menentukan jodohnya. Manusia hanya tinggal menemukan pasangan jiwanya sebelum ajal menjemput. Karena itu berdoalah agar ia bisa segera bertemu pasangan jiwanya, tanpa harus salah mampir ke lain hati yang salah, terlebih dulu.**_

_**Inilah kisah awal dari Sasuke dan Naruto yang telah digariskan Tuhan sebelum mereka terlahir ke dunia. **_

Sasuke duduk manis di balkon apartemennya di lantai 7. Ia biarkan angin mempermainkan rambutnya yang cukup panjang, menutupi sebagian paras tampannya. Ia sibuk menimang-nimang HP di tangannya. Ia lalu beralih membuka HP dan memandangi gambar di walpaper HP-nya.

Tampak foto nan anggun milik seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah putri. Itu foto Naruto kala ia masih sekolah di sekolah putri Saint Florina. Kini ia sudah berjilbab, sehingga Sasuke maupun yang lainnya hanya bisa menduga-duga bagaimanakah rambutnya yang sekarang.

Apakah panjang? Ataukah pendek? Apakah masih sering dikepang tumpuk ala kepang Perancis seperti di foto ini? Ataukah kepang ala bangsawan Inggris, yakni kepang kecil di kanan dan kiri dan sisanya dibiarkan terurai? Tak ada yang tahu pasti, karena Naruto tak pernah melepas kerudung putih yang bertengger manis di kepalanya.

Meski demikian ada yang tak bisa ditutupi oleh kain berlapis dari balik bajunya itu, yakni kecantikan alami parasnya. Wajahnya yang manis, ceria, anggun dan teduh, membuat siapapun bisa bertekuk lutut di kakinya, tak terkecuali Sasuke. Ya Sasuke akui, hatinya kini terisi penuh oleh Naruto.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Dahinya mengernyit, tandanya ia sedang berfikir keras.

'Sepertinya wajah ini tak asing.' Batin Sasuke. Ia seperti pernah beberapa kali melihatnya gadis ini secara langsung. Ia yakin pertemuan pertama mereka bukan di perpustakaan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mengingat-ingat masa saat ia masih remaja dulu. Ingatannya melayang, membawanya pada liburan di kuil Ise di Pulau Honsu. Ia pergi ke sana bersama rombongan sekolah untuk melihat upacara pemujaan Dewi Amaterasu, dewa tertinggi yang dipuja oleh penduduk Jepang.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke turun dari bis dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia itu benci keramaian, tapi kini ia berakhir di tempat yang ramai dikunjungi para turis. Tempat terakhir yang akan dikunjunginya. Ia lebih suka tempat yang sepi seperti perpustakaan._

"_Sasuke, cepat! Nanti kita tertinggal." Teriak Neji, selaku ketua OSIS, jengkel dengan Sasuke yang berjalan seperti keong, lambat sekali._

"_Hn." Gumam Sasuke._

_Tanpa ia sadari dari arah berlawan ada sesosok gadis berlari kencang ke arahnya. Gadis itu terlambat mengerem sehingga tubuh mereka pun bertubrukan. "Aaaa..awas! Euh." Teman gadis itu yang memakai seragam sekolah putri, sekolah Saint Florina hanya bisa menjerit tertahan, terlambat memperingatkan._

_Refleks tangan Sasuke meraih tangan langsing itu agar tidak jatuh, membentur jalan beraspal. 'Peri.' Batin Sasuke terpana, melihat sosok yang ada di depannya. Rambut pirang panjangnya diurai bebas, berkibaran seperti bendera diterpa angin. Rambutnya dibelah dua dengan dikepang bagian kiri kanan untuk menahan agar rambut itu tak menutupi wajah manis itu. Biru safirnya seperti langit nan teduh yang mampu menghipnotisnya._

"_Maaf. Maafkan saya." Katanya merdu terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sopan, meminta maaf. Dan dibalas Sasuke dengan gumaman 'Hn' andalannya. Gadis itu lalu bergegas meninggalkannya, mengejar teman-teman sekolahnya yang lain._

_Sasuke mengedipkan bulu mata lentiknya, tercengang. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada seorang gadis yang tak terpesona padanya. Di pipinya bahkan tak ada semburat warna merah, malu-malu kucing. Ia justru bersikap anggun mendekati dingin seperti bulan purnama. Sama sekali tak sama dengan gadis-gadis yang ada di sekitarnya. _

_Bibir Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ini hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Ternyata ada juga yang tak mempan dengan pesonanya itu. Sasuke berjalan anggun khas bangsawan Jepang kuno, menghampiri Neji yang sudah tak sabaran._

"_Lama sekali. Ngapain aja, sih? Dandan?" tegur Neji._

"_Hn." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas._

"_Jangan gitu Ji. Kau tak lihat? Ia sedang menolong seorang bidadari cantik?" goda Sai. Matanya mengerling nakal, memberi kode pada temannya yang lain._

"_Nggak usah lebay. Paling juga modus seperti biasanya. Itu sih lagu lama." Kata Utakata jengah. Bibirnya sibuk meniup gelembung sabun, sebagai hiburan._

"_Modus? Masa sih?" kata Sai sangsi. Jelas-jelas bidadari cantik itu cuek pada Sasuke dan melenggang gitu aja._

"_Sudahlah nggak usah dibahas. Nggak penting, ini. Buruan kita pergi. Ntar ketinggalan lagi." Tukas Neji._

_Mereka berempat lalu bergegas mengikuti langkah teman-teman sekolahnya yang lain. Mereka memasuki kuil Ise, tempat pemujaan Dewi Amaterasu. Mereka ditugaskan pihak sekolah untuk meliput ritual penting itu sebagai bahan pelajaran. Sebelum memasuki kuil utama, mereka mampir di kuil Dewa Izanami._

"_Sas, kok diam aja. Kau nggak minta sesuatu?" tanya Neji heran melihat temannya berdiri menyandar pada tiang kuil._

"_Tidak. Untuk apa berdoa. Aku sudah punya segalanya. Lagipula apa pentingnya Tuhan." Kata Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, acuh._

_Neji jadi nggak enak hati, lihat wajah masam para biksu yang menemani mereka di kuil. Ia juga nggak percaya-percaya amat sih. Dia lebih percaya pada dirinya sendiri dan beberapa orang tertentu. Tapi ini kan adat. Apa salahnya mengikuti adat, sebagai wujud sopan santun? _

"_Memang kau tak percaya pada Dewa?" tanya salah satu biksu bernama Yura._

"_Tidak. Untuk apa berdoa? Memang dengan doa bisa menghasilkan uang, kekayaan dengan sendirinya?" ejek Sasuke._

_Yura tak bisa membalasnya. Ia kehilangan argumentasi. Memang kepercayaan pada Tuhan sekarang ini di Jepang dan dunia mulai menghilang. Mereka beralih menyembah uang. Demi uang mereka rela berbuat apa saja termasuk melacur dan melanggar norma-norma._

_Para rohaniawan tak berdaya melawan arus 'Ateisme' karena faktanya orang yang dekat dengan agama, bukanlah orang kaya dan berpengaruh. Jadi sekarang muncul idiom bahwa orang-orang lemah itu berlindung pada kata Tuhan untuk menutupi kelemahannya. Hanya orang idiot yang masih percaya pada Tuhan dan nilai moral._

"_Hal yang terpenting di dunia ini adalah uang dan kekuasaan. Selama kau punya uang, kau bisa membeli segalanya."_

"_Benarkah?" ujar seorang gadis bersuara merdu yang tadi tabrakan dengan Sasuke, di halaman kuil. "Jadi menurut anda Tuhan itu tak penting?" tanyanya halus._

"_Ya." Kata Sasuke singkat. Ia kembali mengagumi makhluk cantik ini._

_Gadis itu diiringi dua orang temannya, berdiri berdampingan dengan Neji. Ia berdoa dengan khusyuk baru mengucapkan sebaris kalimat satir. "Kalo uang bisa membeli segalanya, Firaun yang jadi mumi di Mesir sana harusnya bisa membeli umur dan membuatnya abadi. Nyatanya ia mati mengenaskan di dasar lautan sebelum ditemukan rakyatnya terdampar di laut lalu dibalsam jadi mumi."_

"_Itu tidak ada hubungannya. Umur manusia bukanlah barang dagangan." Tukas Sasuke._

"_Kan anda tadi yang bilang uang bisa membeli segalanya?"_

_Sasuke terdiam tak bisa membalas. "OK. Ku akui uang tak bisa membeli umur, kesehatan dan waktu. Tapi kau pun harus akui uang memberimu pelayanan yang 'wah' dan nyaman. Kau tak bisa apa-apa tanpa uang."_

"_Anda yakin? Lihat burung itu! Burung itu bisa tetap makan tanpa harus punya uang. lihat ikan di kolam itu. Mereka bisa makan kenyang tanpa harus jadi jutawan. Siapa yang memberi mereka makan? Anda?" tanya Naruto sedikit mengejek._

_Ia beralih memandang langit biru. "Dialah Kami-sama yang menganugrahi makanan, air, dan udara untuk semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini, tanpa bantuan uang Anda atau manusia lainnya. Justru manusia serakah dan sok tahulah yang membuat jaring-jaring rantai makanan mereka terputus dan terancam punah. Lalu nikmat Tuhan manakah yang anda dustakan?"_

"_Huh, omong kosong. Memang kau bisa mendapat uang berlimpah hanya dengan doa saja? Kau masih harus kerja keras untuk membuat uang dalam genggaman tanganmu." Tanya Sasuke bernafsu untuk mematahkan argumentasi gadis yang tak ia kenal ini. Harus Sasuke akui, gadis ini pintar, sangat pintar._

"_Kalo dengan doa bisa mendapat uang? Orang-orang dari petani, nelayan, pegawai bank dll tak akan ada. Buat apa mereka kerja keras? Cukup doa saja, uang berlimpah ada di hadapan." Balas Naruto cerdik._

"_Seharusnya anda bersyukur uang tak muncul dari hasil doa. Kalo tak? Anda tak akan bisa menikmati sepiring nasi terhidang meja. Tak akan ada ikan di meja makan. Dan yang mengerikan anda tak akan bisa mengenakan selembar pakaian. Bukankah itu mengerikan?"_

_Mak 'JLEB.' Seperti ada pisau hayalan menembus jantungnya. Argumentasi terpatahkan dengan mudahnya. "Kami-sama tak meminta upeti pajak karena semua pemberiannya itu baik yang terbentang di atas maupun yang diperut bumi. Ia tak minta anda membantu menyangga langit agar tak ambruk menimpa kepala kita. Ia tak minta anda untuk menggerakkan bumi agar terus bergerak, tak tertubruk dengan planet lain. Semua itu dikerjakan Tuhan untuk semua makhluk ciptaannya. Apa hanya berdoa sebagai rasa syukur itu terasa berat?" tanya Naruto balik._

"_Untuk apa mensyukuri semua itu. Itu kan proses alam, terjadi dengan sendirinya. Kau ingat teori Darwin kan?" kata Sasuke penuh kemenangan. Ia punya senjata pamungkas yakni ilmu ilmiah._

_Naruto tak membalas. Ia mengeluarkan HP-nya lalu dibanting sekuat tenaga. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, heran. 'Apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis ini? apa ia begitu putus asa karena kalah hingga membanting HP-nya?' pikirnya._

_Naruto memungut serpihan HP itu lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke melihat gadis itu lalu HP hancur di tangan balik lagi hingga beberapa kali, bingung. Naruto tersenyum. "Ini saya berikan HP saya sebagai hadiah untuk kemenangan anda. Tunggulah beberapa lama maka komponen yang tercerai berai itu akan tersambung kembali menjadi HP yang utuh. Atau tunggu pecahan komponen itu berevolusi dulu. Nanti pasti jadi HP jenis baru."_

"_Mana mungkin itu terjadi? Dasar dobe." Tukas Sasuke._

"_Kalo HP yang lebih sederhana saja butuh tangan seseorang untuk membuat dan merakitnya, lalu kenapa anda punya pikiran bahwa organ tubuhmu disatukan oleh suatu kejadian kebetulan atau hasil evolusi? Siapa sebenarnya yang idiot?"_

"_Tapi ada teori Darwin dan sudah ada buktinya." Kata Sasuke tak terima._

"_Belajarlah untuk membedakan sains murni dengan propaganda. Pelajari teori itu dari pengusung dan penentangnya. Gunakan akal dan hati nurani anda, maka anda akan bertemu pada kebenaran apa Tuhan itu ada. Maaf saya masih ingin berdoa. Permisi." Setelah itu Naruto berdoa dengan hikmat, entah apa yang dipintanya._

_Sasuke terdiam menimbang-nimbang. Akhirnya ia ikut berjajar dengan temannya, berdoa di depan dewa, entah siapa namanya. 'Ya Tuhan. Aku tak mengenal namamu. Jika KAU benar-benar ada, tunjukkanlah aku bukti. Pertemukan aku dengan cinta sejatiku. Jika dia bukan pasangan sehidup sematiku, maka buatlah agar aku tak bisa menyentuh seorang wanita pun.' Doa Sasuke sembarangan._

_**End Flashback**_

Matanya terbelalak lebar, mengingat doanya yang serampangan yang ia ucapkan waktu masih sangat labil dulu. Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir dalam kamar. Mungkinkah karena doanya yang serampangan itu, ia jadi begini. Ia mengingat kembali semua kenangannya dengan wanita.

Ada banyak wanita cantik di segala umur dan segala lapisan, hadir dalam hidupnya. Mereka memujanya, menginginkannya bahkan meski untuk hanya semalam. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah ada minat dengan mereka. Boro-boro menanggapi, terlintas dalam pikirannya pun tidak. Jangankan horny, terangsang atau apapun namanya, debar di dada pun tak ia rasakan. Padahal cewek-cewek super seksi dan cantik itu bugil lho? Ia sampai mikir 'Apa aku ini abnormal?'

Bukan hanya Sasuke yang bingung, teman-temannya pun heran. Mereka juga mulai meragukan orientasi seksual Sasuke. 'Jangan-jangan Sasuke gay?' pikir mereka. Habis Sasuke hanya nyaman bersosialisasi dengan cowok, itu pun orang tertentu saja. Mereka takut aja Sasuke menyimpan perasaan terpendam pada salah satu dari mereka. Kan nggak enak, nolaknya. Mereka kan masih suka dada besar.

Mereka pun berinisiatif ngetes orientasi seksual Sasuke. Apa benar Sasuke condong pada dunia homo? Neji pun memberi Sasuke hadiah majalah cowok-cowok manis, atau dalam dunia yaoi uke. Reaksinya apa coba? Sasuke malah muntah hebat karena jijik.

Tak putus asa, giliran Sai ngajak Sasuke ke klub gay paling terkenal di Konoha dengan menahan rasa jijik. Eh, baru juga 5 menit masuk ruangan, Sasuke malah drop. Ia langsung masuk rumah sakit karena dehidrasi akibat kebanyakan muntah. Jadi jelas sudah, Sasuke bukan homo. Lalu apa coba? 'ASEKSUAL.' Pikir teman-temannya kompak.

Apa namanya kalo ada orang yang tak tertarik dengan seks kalo bukan aseksual? Yah itu bukan masalah sih sebenarnya. Hanya akan jadi masalah saat berbicara tentang keturunan. 'Tapi kan ada Itachi yang terkenal dengan reputasi playboy kelas kakapnya, jadi Sasuke tak perlu repot. Toh kalo apes banget, ia harus punya keturunan kan masih ada bayi tabung. Bukankah itu jawaban yang sempurna?' pikir Sasuke muram.

Ia sudah jengah dengan terapi pengobatan. Semua cara sudah dicoba, tapi tak ada perubahan. Sasuke tetap dingin. Malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia sudah sampai tahap jijik bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan ringan lawan jenisnya di tubuhnya. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke jomblo forever dan masih perjaka ting-ting di usianya yang menginjak usia 18 tahun. Sebuah aib untuk cowok Jepang. Untung hanya teman-temannya yang tahu aib Sasuke ini.

Sasuke kembali mengingat, hari ketika ia merasakan debar di dadanya. Hari itu, Sasuke berjalan dengan santai bersama teman-temannya, menyusuri Shibuya street. Ia ke sana karena dipaksa Gaara, kawan lama mereka yang selama ini tinggal di Suna, ingin melihat-lihat pasar yang terkenal dengan style harajukunya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing dalam dadanya.

_**Flashback **_

_Deg deg deg... jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia berdebar-debar dan merasa kebahagiaan meluap yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Tubuhnya ibarat charger HP yang sudah terisi penuh. Ia merasakan setiap sel di tubuhnya, mengalir energi yang melimpah ruah._

_Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum simpul menghiasi bibirnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berlama-lama menghirup udara segar. Samar-samar ia menghirup aroma nan menenangkan diantara harum parfum yang menguar dari wanita-wanita yang berlalu lalang di jalan. Hatinya aneh seperti berkata 'Ini dia', sesuatu yang hilang dalam hidupnya dan terus dicarinya. 'Aroma milik siapakah, ini. Begitu sejuk hati ini?' pikirnya._

_Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dengan instingnya dan mengandalkan aroma nan tipis ini, ia mencarinya di tengah lautan manusia yang hilir mudik. 'Dimana? Dimana dia?' pikirnya, seraya menyibak kerumunan orang-orang. Aroma itu semakin kuat. 'Tinggal dikit lagi. Ya, tinggal dikit lagi. Aroma ini pasti akan menuntunnya pada sang pemilik.' Batin Sasuke yakin._

"_Kamu kenapa, Sas? Nemu sesuatu yang bagus?" tanya Neji heran. Ia mensejajarkan langkah lebar Sasuke karena tak ingin tertinggal. Tak jauh dari mereka berdua, ada Sai, Gaara, dan Utakata mengikuti dengan santai._

_Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia celingukan kanan kiri, mencari sesuatu. Aroma itu menghilang di sekitar sini. Tingkah Sasuke yang ajaib dan tak biasa, membuat teman-temannya keheranan._

"_Sas. Kau itu kenapa sih? Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Neji, mewakili teman-temannya._

"_Tak ada. Hilang." Gumamnya panik, sendiri. Seperti candu, ia berasa sakaw saat aroma yang diikutinya hilang tanpa bekas. Kepanikan tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya._

"_Apanya yang hilang?" tanya Neji ikut celingukan, meski ia tak tahu apa yang mau dicari._

"_Itu lho. Itu... apa ya?" tanya Sasuke polos bin bingung. Ia tak lagi celingukan tak jelas._

_Gubrak keempat temannya mau jatuh tak elitnya. Gimana sih? Masa ia yang nyari, malah ia yang nggak tahu apa yang dicari. Rasanya tangan ini gatal ingin menjitak si rambut raven di depannya ini._

"_Gimana kita bisa bantu, kalo kau sendiri tak tahu apa yang kau cari?" teriak Neji kesal._

_Sasuke merenungi kata-kata Neji. Dia memang terlihat absurd sih. Dia memegangi dadanya yang masih berdegup kencang. "Aku.., kenapa ya Ji? Kenapa dadaku berdebar-debar? Aku merasa sangat gembira seperti anak kecil yang dihadiahi permen. Belum pernah aku seperti ini." katanya menerawang jauh. Matanya menatap langit biru nan luas yang cerah tanpa awan._

_Teman-temannya tak ada yang berniat berkomentar. Mereka menunggu kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya. Mereka ingin Sasuke puas mengungkapkan kegundahan hatinya, sebelum menanggapi. _

"_Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarikku, menuntunku, dan memaksaku mencari sesuatu yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa. Hanya saja aku merasa ini hal yang sangat penting, seolah aku akan mati tanpanya." Kata Sasuke, bingung._

_Teman-teman Sasuke saling pandang. _

'_Jangan-jangan Sasuke nemu tambatan hatinya?' batin Neji._

'_Syukurlah. Tapi siapa ya?' Sambung Sai dalam hati, seolah bisa mengerti isi hati Neji._

'_Cewek apa cowok?' Sambung Utakata pula._

"_Kamu lagi jatuh cinta?" tanya Gaara. Satu-satunya orang yang menyuarakan isi hatinya. Hanya ia yang tak tahu tentang keabnormalan Sasuke. Ia menengok kanan kiri untuk melihat siapa sosok yang mampu memikat hati pangeran Uchiha yang terkenal sangat dingin ini._

"_Entahlah, aku tak tahu, yang jelas aku senang sekali. Aku merasa bersemangat. Ada energi melimpah yang membuatku ingin berjalan, berlari, bahkan menari."_

"_Eh." Gumam Neji, Sai, dan Utakata kompak. 'Menari? Ini beneran Sasuke? Bukan orang yang nyamar Sasuke, kan? Atau ia lagi kesambet jin lewat?' tambah mereka dalam hati. Mereka memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

"_Aku tidak gila." Kata Sasuke tersinggung. Ekpresi cemberut nampak di wajah yang biasanya datar itu. Cukup menyenangkan juga lihatnya. Setidaknya teman-temannya kini yakin kalo Sasuke juga manusia punya rasa, punya hati, dan punya emosi._

"_Itu namanya jatuh cinta. Masa gitu aja nggak tahu. Eh tunggu sebentar sepertinya aku lihat temanku. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Gaara pamitan. Ia menghampiri sosok di kejauhan yang berjalan mengendap-endap seolah takut diikuti oleh seseorang. Sayang sebelum berhasil bertemu, orang itu sudah pergi. Ia kehilangan jejaknya._

"_Siapa, Gaa?" tanya Sai, mengikuti arah pandang Gaara._

"_Dia mirip Naruto-hime. Ia putri bungsu Kushina-sama, ketua klan Uzumaki itu lho. Kalian kan tahu aku masih memiliki darah Uzumaki dari jalur ibu."_

"_Sedang apa ia di sini? Janjian ketemu pacar?" tanya Sai geli._

"_Sepertinya bukan. Tak mungkin Naruto-hime melakukan itu, ia bukan orang seperti itu. Hime-sama terkenal sebagai penjaga adat tertinggi klan Uzumaki. Ia tak mungkin mencoreng nama baik klan Uzumaki dengan skandal." Sergah Gaara tersinggung, himenya dituduh yang bukan-bukan. 'Tapi memang sih gerak-geriknya terlihat mencurigakan. Ia sepertinya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.' batin Gaara bingung. _

'_Ah, mungkin ia salah lihat.' Batinnya lagi, menepis pikiran yang bukan-bukan. Ia kan belum pernah bertatap muka dengannya. Gaara hanya melihatnya sekilas dari foto keluarga besar saat sedang berkumpul bersama. Hanya mata safir dan rambut pirang dengan kepang Perancis saja yang diingatnya. Jadi wajar kan jika ia tak begitu yakin dengan sosok itu._

"_Hei kita jadi belanja nggak sih. Katamu kau mau mencari barang? Untuk siapa sih sampai harus ke tempat ini." kata Utakata jengkel. Ia paling nggak suka tempat ramai, penuh orang, penuh keringat seperti pasar dan mall._

"_Oh itu untuk orang spesial. Ku dengar ia senang ke Shibuya. Ku pikir, ia pasti suka Shibuya style." Kata Gaara tersipu malu._

"_Iya, siapa?" desak Utakata._

"_Is, kau itu masa tak tahu. Kan tadi ia udah bilang namanya." Tukas Sai._

"_Kapan? Tak tahu pun." _

"_Naruto-hime. Kau tak lihat bagaimana ia membicarakan putri ketua klan ibunya itu?' Goda Sai._

"_Naruto-hime, ya? Pantas sih. Dia konon emang cantik banget. The real Yamato Nadeshiko." Kata Neji menambahkan._

"_Hn." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas. Entah apa maksudnya._

"_Bukan. Bukan gitu. Aku tak punya pikiran buruk seperti itu." kata Gaara panik._

"_Kenapa Gaa? Kau merasa rendah diri karena dia bangsawan." Tanya Sai yang lebih sensitif dengan masalah temannya._

"_Bukan itu alasan utamanya. Aku hanya merasa tak pantas saja. Jika kalian melihatnya, pasti kalian akan berpikiran sama. Kalian pasti merasa dia itu gadis suci. Dan kita yang kotor ini tak layak di sampingnya."_

"_Dasar lebay maksimal. Mana ada gadis seperti itu? Kau pikir dia bunda Maria." Tegur Utakata tak percaya. Tangannya masih sibuk memainkan gelembung sabunnya,_

"_Ada." Kata Sasuke membuat semua temannya menoleh padanya. Pandangan mereka penuh tanya. "Gadis yang temui waktu liburan di kuil dulu." Lanjutnya._

"_Oh, gadis yang mengalahkanmu dan menyuruhmu untuk berdoa itu." kata Utakata, paham._

"_Ya, yang itu." balas Sasuke. Usai percakapan absurd itu, mereka kembali membantu Gaara mencari benda yang konon akan ia berikan untuk putri bangsawan Uzumaki yang akan ulang tahun dalam waktu dekat ini._

_**End flashback**_

Debar-debar di dadanya di hari itu tak kunjung padam dan terus berdetak kencang, seolah tak akan pernah surut. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang dilanda kasmaran pada sesuatu yang Sasuke tak tahu. Kalo dipikir-pikir sekarang, mungkin saja debaran itu muncul karena kehadiran Naruto. Bukankah Naruto ada di tempat itu saat itu?

Tapi waktu itu Sasuke masih belum menyadarinya. Ia menganggap itu tak lebih dari awal hidupnya yang normal, bahwa ia pun bisa berkencan dengan gadis-gadis seperti teman-temannya. Dan ia bisa melepas status perjaka ting-tingnya. Harapannya membuncah saat ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mereka pun akhirnya pacaran.

Sasuke merasa bahagia dan hidupnya lengkap sudah. Hingga suatu hari Sakura terjebak di suasana romantis yang tak direncanakan. Momen seperti itu tak akan pernah dilewatkan oleh sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang kasmaran, untuk merajut kasih. Sakura hari itu terlihat luar biasa cantik. Sasuke tergoda untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari pegangan tangan.

Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya, bibirnya sudah sangat dekat sekali dengan bibir Sakura. Mata Sakura terpejam erat, malu. Hati Sasuke berdesir kencang. 'Ia pasti bisa.' Batinnya. Tapi byurrrr..., seperti disiram air dingin. Sasuke kehilangan mood tiba-tiba. Ia kehilangan minat pada Sakura lagi dan kembali memandang Sakura biasa.

Ia beralih mengecup dahi Sakura lembut. Wajahnya memang terlihat dingin, tapi hatinya kalut dan frustasi. 'Ya Tuhan. Kenapa kembali lagi? Kenapa penyakit itu datang lagi? Aku ingin hidup normal Tuhan.' Batin Sasuke menjerit menangis. Setelah itu mereka pulang dalam keheningan.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya gusar. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kenangan pahit di hari itu kini berputar kembali bagai slide film, adegan demi adegan tampak jelas. Ia tak ingin mengingatnya kenangan itu, tapi ia juga tak ingin melupakannya. Terlalu indah untuk dilupakan, tapi terlalu sakit untuk jadi kenangan.

Sasuke ingat semenjak kejadian itu hubungan mereka merenggang. Hubungan manis itu menjadi hambar. Akhirnya Sasuke merasa lelah dan tanpa sadar ia bersikap dingin pada Sakura. 'Mungkin itulah awal kesalahannya. Seharusnya ia jujur sejak awal dan memutuskan Sakura secara baik-baik, sehingga tragedi itu tak terjadi.' Batin Sasuke termenung, seorang diri.

Kenangan Sasuke kembali berputar pada hari itu, hari ia memergoki pacarnya yang cantik sedang telanjang bulat, bergumul dengan kakaknya di atas ranjang. Hari itu hujan lebat memaksa Sasuke mampir di sebuah kafe. Bukan hanya dia yang mampir, tapi juga pengguna lalu lintas lainnya. Berkat itu, kafe itu pun penuh.

Sasuke duduk di pojok ruangan dekat dengan kaca jendela, sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah melihat keadaan di luar. Deg deg deg..., dadanya kembali berdebar-debar. "Eh," gumamnya kaget. Kenapa dadaku kembali berdebar. Aroma menenangkan yang dulu dia rasakan di Shibuya street memasuki rongga hidungnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma lembut itu.

"Permisi. Maaf, boleh saya duduk di sini? Tempat ini penuh dan hanya kursi ini yang kosong." Kata suara merdu mengalun, menyapa gendang telinganya.

Biasanya Sasuke selalu terganggu dengan suara cewek, tapi kali ini tidak. Ia malah betah mendengarnya. Sasuke membuka mata. Safir bertemu dengan onix. Safir indah itu seolah menyedot Sasuke ke kedalaman lautan nan menyejukkan. Pendar-pendar kunang-kunang seolah berterbangan diantara mereka. Sasuke seperti terhipnotis olehnya. Hatinya menghangat dan jantungnya berdebar-debar hanya karena keberadaanya di dekatnya.

"Maaf. Boleh saya duduk di sini?" tanya gadis berseragam Saint Florina itu lagi, sopan, meski ada nada kesal.

"Oh, silahkan."

"Terima kasih." Kata gadis itu duduk dengan anggun seperti putri. Setelah itu ia membuka buku dalam tasnya. Dalam waktu singkat ia sukses tenggelam dalam bacaan, tak mengindahkan keberadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa dikacangin, timbul rasa kesal. Biasanya ia senang dengan keheningan, tapi ia lebih tak suka lagi diabaikan. 'Gadis ini? bukankah gadis ini yang ia temui waktu liburan ke kuil Ise dulu?' pikirnya. "Apa doamu waktu itu terkabul?"

"Ya?" tanya Naruto heran dengan pria sok tahu ini.

"Doa di depan kuil Ise setahun yang lalu." Kata Sasuke dengan senyum miring.

"Ya. Saya mendapatkan jawabannya. Anda sendiri?"

"Aku juga." Desah Sasuke. "Sekarang aku percaya Tuhan itu ada." Ia kembali menatap gemerisik suara denting air hujan di teras dari sisi jendela. Air itu seperti menari-nari begitu lincah, meliuk-liuk genit di mata Sasuke.

**Sendiri ku melamun di sisi jendela**

**Dan mengungkapkan rasa... gembira oh gembira**

**Hari ku sepi **

**Ku tatap hujan, yang tidak berhenti**

**Sungguh aneh...**

**Hanya dengan memandangmu, mengingatmu **

**Hatiku menjadi tentram**

**Senyumanmu menyejukkan**

**Seperti air susu manis bagai rasa madu**

Entah kenapa ia merasa tenang di sisi gadis asing ini. Kegalauannya seolah hilang tanpa bekas. Timbul dalam hatinya untuk mencurahkan kebimbangannya pada gadis asing yang mungkin tak akan ditemuinya lagi. Tak ada salahnya kan? Ia yakin kok kalo dia itu tidak ember dan tukang gosip.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang cinta? Apa kau juga percaya hal itu?" katanya memulai, memecah keheningan. Ia suka suara merdu gadis itu, lebih indah dari alunan gesekan biola sang maestra atau pianis terkemuka.

"Percaya. Anda?"

"Entahlah. Aku bingung. Menurutku cinta itu melelahkan. Dadaku rasanya sesak dan aku...bosan. Ya aku merasa bosan yang amat sangat. Aku yakin lama-kelamaan aku akan mati karena cinta. Sulit bagiku bernafas dalam dunia love. Apa menurutmu aku ini orang yang tak dianugerahi rasa cinta sejak awal"

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak mungkin. Tuhan memberi rasa cinta pada setiap makhluknya termasuk anda. Jika anda merasa lelah dan hampa dalam kisah cinta yang anda rajut, berarti itu bukan cinta sejati. Hati anda mungkin tak mau menerima cinta yang lain, selain cinta sejati. Jadinya anda merasa lelah dan dilanda bosan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Cinta itu murni. Sayangnya banyak manusia yang mencampur cinta dengan nafsu angkara, entah kekuasaan, harta, kepopuleran, atau gairah semata. Akibatnya cinta jadi kehilangan kilaunya. Murahan seperti tissu gratis yang dibagikan di jalanan."

"Bisa dipahami." Kata Sasuke paham sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Menurutmu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Bagaimana caraku memutus kekasihku saat ini? Aku menyayanginya dan tak ingin menyakitinya." Curhatnya lelah.

"Lebih baik anda terus terang. Semakin anda ulur, akan semakin banyak masalah. Gadis itu mungkin berfikir macam-macam tentang anda. Atau ia merasa dirinya kurang menarik sehingga anda bersikap dingin padanya. Aku khawatir ia terjatuh dalam lembah dosa." Katanya bagai sebuah ramalan.

Persis setelah itu hujan berhenti. Gadis ia pamitan pulang dengan sopan. Sasuke yang masih tercengang memikirkan nasehat gadis itu sampai lupa mengucapkan terima kasih, apalagi bertanya namanya. Ia benar-benar lupa.

Sasuke setelah tersadar pulang ke rumah, dengan tekad baru memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Ia ingat dengan jelas. Saat itu rumahnya tampak sepi, lengang. Tapi Sasuke mendengar suara desahan dari kamar kakaknya yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke tertarik membuka kamar kakaknya yang terbuka sedikit.

Matanya membola menyaksikan dua insan sedang bergumul di atas kasur tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi. Dua orang itu bisa Sasuke identifikasi kakak dan kekasihnya yang akan segera jadi mantan kekasih. Sasuke dengan tenang masuk ke dalam kamar, tak mengacuhkan kedua insan yang panik dan kaget.

Sasuke tak banyak bicara apalagi teriak. Ia menarik cincin pertunangannya dengan Sakura dan meletakkan di atas nakas. Setelah itu tanpa kata ia pergi dari kamar kakaknya dan juga rumah itu selamanya. Ia menulikan pekikan dan isakan tangis Sakura.

Sasuke menerobos lari diantara hujan yang kembali turun ke bumi. Sasuke berjalan tanpa arah, membiarkan air hujan melarutkan bebannya. Sasuke ingat bukan cemburu yang mendominasi hatinya. Tapi lebih rasa kecewa karena dikhianati. Meski demikian ia tak menampik rasa lega yang tumbuh dalam hatinya.

Sasuke menengadahkan matanya ke langit. 'Inikah keadilanmu Kami-sama. Kau sungguh-sungguh menunjukkan eksistensimu padaku. Bahwa Kau memang ada. Dan aku..aku tak akan pernah terlibat dengan cinta manapun selain cinta sejatiku?' batinnya.

Sasuke tak begitu ingat detail setelahnya. Satu hal yang ia sadari, ia terbangun di kamar di sebuah rumah bergaya kuno. Ia tahu tanpa perlu bertanya bahwa kamar itu milik Neji, sang sahabat. Hari itu pula untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menangis, mencurahkan air matanya di pundak sang sahabat. Hanya Neji yang tahu itu.

Masih terngiang dalam ingatannya kata-kata penghiburan darinya. Dia yang selalu santun dan tak pernah bicara kotor, dengan tegas mengutuk Itachi dan Sakura. Semua berjalan cepat. Neji mengurus segalanya karena Sasuke mati rasa. Ia membantu Sasuke menemukan apartemennya yang baru.

Sebulan kemudian, Sasuke sudah pulih dari dunia kelamnya. Mereka kembali berjalan-jalan berempat. Sai dan Utakata nyeletuk usil untuk menghiburnya. Mereka tahu semua itu sia-sia karena Sasuke tetap saja murung. Tapi usaha, boleh kan? Tiba-tiba kaki Sasuke terhenti.

'Aroma itu..' batinnya. Ia menutup matanya kembali, merasakan aroma menenangkan itu lagi. Rasa gundah, marah, dan kecewa menguap kini. Aroma itu mampu membangkitkan aliran energi positif di setiap sel-sel tubuhnya. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang berirama. Rasa lega dan bahagia kini memenuhi rongga dadanya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Keempat temannya saling menyikut lega. Tak percuma mereka susah payah menarik Sasuke dari gua persembunyian. Ternyata jalan-jalan santai ini mampu membuka cakrawala Sasuke. Ia kembali tersenyum.

Sasuke menjalani hari seperti biasanya. Ia kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan keempat temannya. Dia mengacuhkan ucapan maaf dan tangisan berlinang air mata milik mantan tunangannya yang kini jadi orang yang paling dibenci di seluruh Konoha.

Denger-denger setelah aibnya terungkap, ia kabur bareng Itachi ke luar negeri. Sasuke sih tak perduli. Baginya mereka itu aib, para pengkhianat yang tak perlu masuk lagi dalam kamus hidupnya. Ia masih tak perduli meski mendengar mantan kekasihnya bunuh diri. Tak ada kata maaf pun terucap dari bibirnya. Sampai hari itu tiba. Hari pertemuannya dengan Naruto tanpa sengaja di perpustakaan.

"Cinta." Kata Sasuke sedikit keras, mengagetkan keempat temannya yang baru berkunjung.

"Eh." Gumam mereka bingung.

"Dia pasti cinta sejatiku. Bodohnya aku selama ini."

"Siapa?" tanya Neji tertarik. Ia berdiri di samping Sasuke yang masih duduk di balkon, membiarkan angin mempermainkan rambutnya.

"Kalo maksudmu Naruto, lebih baik lupakan saja." Kata Gaara menimpali.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai heran, mendahului Sasuke.

"Dia itu Muslimah. Kau bukan." Kata Gaara singkat seolah itu menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Utakata yang masih nggak paham.

"Seorang muslimah dilarang menikahi non Islam. Tak mungkin kau mendapatkan Naruto sebelum kau masuk Islam." Kata Gaara menjelaskan dengan sabar.

Wajah Sasuke muram seketika. Kepalanya menunduk dengan poni yang menutupi parasnya, sehingga ekspresinya tak terbaca. "Aku sudah minta seorang imam masjid mengislamkan aku." Katanya dengan berat hati.

"Lalu? Dia mau?" tanya Utakata tertarik dengan kisah cinta yang rada unik teman baiknya itu.

Lain dari yang lain, Bro. Bikin gemas siapapun yang tahu kisah mereka. Rasanya tangan ini gatal, ingin membawa dua orang itu, si Murder dan Scully alias Sasuke-Naruto ke KUA setempat. Kisah mereka begitu indah, manis, tapi kok nggak maju-maju ya. Masih aja stagnan dengan hubungan platonis, seperti mereka tak pernah kenal aja. Gemes kan jadinya.

"Tidak. Dia menolak."

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji kali ini.

"Dia bilang 'Mana boleh masuk Islam hanya karena ingin menikahi seorang muslimah. Aku tak akan membantu orang yang ingin menyakiti hati suadariku.' Begitu katanya."

Ha ha ha ha... Gaara tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Kini mereka yang heran menatap Gaara. Tumben ni anak yang biasanya kalem sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti itu. "Jelas aja kau dimarahi. Alasanmu itu sangat nggak kualivaid. Asal kau tahu aja Naruto jadi mualaf dengan taruhan nyawa lho. Bukan hanya siksaan fisik dan mental yang diterima. Ia nyaris dibunuh, kalo saja Minato-jisan dan Kushina-basan tak pasang badan." Kata Gaara

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke antusias.

"Tahulah. Kan ibuku yang membantu mereka, mengeluarkan Naruto dari penjara bawah tanah. Kasihan sekali Naruto. Kalo mereka terlambat sedikit saja, Naruto pasti mati." Katanya iba. "Aku ikut membantu lho, waktu itu."

Brakkk... Sasuke tanpa sungkan memukul perut Gaara, kesal. "Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau tak tahu dimana Naruto berada. Kita kelimpungan nyari, tahu. Tega, kamu." Bentaknya kasar.

"Aku tak tahu kalo Naruto yang kita kenal, Naruto-hime. Kan aku tak pernah melihat wajah Naruto-hime secara langsung. Waktu itu juga malam gelap, Naruto-hime tubuhnya ditutupi jubah ayah. Jadi aku pun tak lihat parasnya. Jadi aku benar-benar tak tahu. Aku baru nyadar kalo mereka orang yang sama saat Utakata memberikan foto Naruto saat masih sekolah di SMU. Sungguh."

"Ya sudahlah, tak penting ini. Sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan adalah caranya kamu jadi mualaf biar bisa melamar Naruto." Kata Neji yang lebih bijak melerai pertengkaran mereka.

"Kau tahu Gaa, caranya?" tanya Sai.

"Itu tergantung dari dirimu sendiri. Kau harus menanyakan pada dirimu. Apa kau yakin mau jadi mualaf. Tak mudah lho jadi seorang Muslim. Banyak hal yang akan berubah dalam dirimu."

Ada keraguan dalam diri Sasuke. Apa ia yakin mau jadi seorang penganut agama Islam? Hatinya bimbang. Semua itu tersirat lewat onixnya. Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Ia memberi Sasuke sebuah diary kulit warna hitam. Sasuke menatap Gaara bingung.

"Ini diary Naruto. Ini tertinggal saat ia pindahan ke kosannya yang sekarang. Aku menyimpannya sampai sekarang. Mungkin itu bisa memberimu petunjuk. Apakah kau akan jadi mualaf atau tetap seperti sekarang. Bacalah." Kata Gaara yang diterima Sasuke dengan senang hati. Hatinya berdebar-debar, tak sabar untuk mengintip kisah hidup Naruto.

Apa yang akan Sasuke temui dari buku hariannya? Apa itu bisa jadi pencerahan untuknya atau malah menjauhkannya dari Naruto? Kita lihat di chapter depan.

TBC

Akhirnya Ai berhasil juga menyelesaikan fic penuh perjuangan ini. Ai bikinnya dari bulan November lhooo. Baru sekarang kelar. Tengah jalan keabisan ide. Agak kagok juga ngetiknya. Habis bahasanya Naruto kan harus santun baca kaku dan formal tanpa emosi. Agak susah deh.

Untuk chapter depan, sudut pandang akan beralih jadi Naruto. Sasuke hanya jadi penikmat. Agar tak bingung, nanti juga akan Ai ceritakan dari sudut Kyuubi yang menceritakan kisah Naruto pada Itachi. Terakhir Ai mohon saran dan kritiknya. Review yang banyak-banyak ya?


	2. Chapter 2

The Love Between Us

Summary : Kasih, setelah kepergianmu, baru ku sadari begitu berartinya dirimu bagiku. Kini kau telah bahagia yang tak pernah kau temui di masa hidupmu. Bahagialah kasih. Bahagiamu abadi selamanya. SasufemNaru. Prekuel dan ending Who is she, awal kisah yang jadi benang merah kisah cinta mereka.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasufemNaru just friend slight SasuSaku

Author Note : Awal membuat alur, Ai merencanakan fic ini hanya tiga chapter saja, tapi ke sini-sini jadi molor. Mungkin Ai bakal sedikit memperpanjang jadi 5 -6 chapter.

Maafkan untuk lamanya jeda waktu updatenya. Tapi sekali lagi Ai tegaskan, Ai nggak bakal meng-HIATUS-kan fic ini kok. Ai bakal bertanggung jawab menyelesaikan fic ini, sebagai komitmen Ai. Ai kan sebel juga jika ada yang menelantarkan ficnya sampai bertahun-tahun, hingga jamuran tuh.

Sebagai catatan, Naruto memanggil kedua orang tuanya dengan panggilan Papa dan Mama karena waktu masih kecil, Naruto hidup bersama keluarga Namikaze yang lebih kental suasana Inggrisnya dan itu masih terbawa, meski kini ia tinggal bersama keluarga Uzumaki yang memegang tradisi Jepang kuno.

Jika lagi **Diary Naruto Mode** maka penuturannya dari sudut pandang Naruto. Naruto yang akan bertutur. Maaf jika agak membingungkan.

Terima kasih banyak para reader yang telah bersedia mem-review, mem-fav, mem-follow, dan membacanya. Maaf nggak bisa balas, tapi Ai baca semua kok dan Ai memperhatikan saran dan kritiknya. Cukup sekian cuap-cuap nggak pentingnya. Dan BTS (Back to Story)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter Two**

_**Jangan cintai aku setinggi langit, karena langit pun bisa runtuh**_

_**Jangan cintai aku sedalam laut, karena laut pun bisa surut**_

_**Tapi...**_

_**Cintailah aku ibarat seujung kuku, karena walau terus dipotong...**_

_**Ia akan terus tumbuh.**_

Sasuke menimang diary berwarna hitam milik Naruto —pemberian Gaara— yang ditulis Naruto kala masih bermarga Uzumaki Naruto. Ia buka lembaran kertasnya yang menguning. Tulisannya cukup rapi dalam bentuk latin ala jaman Renaissance, sangat mencerminkan bagaimana kepribadian Naruto. Sayang nulisnya tidak berurutan. Mungkin Naruto hanya menulis hal-hal penting saja dalam episode hidupnya.

**...*****...**

**Diary Naruto Mode**

Sebagai anggota keluarga terpandang dari kalangan atas, sejak kecil Naruto dididik dengan keras. Ia ditempa seperti baja, dengan berbagai macam etiket dan tata krama. Pelatihannya semakin keras, semenjak ia berganti marga menjadi Uzumaki setelah ibunya berpisah dari sang ayah. Semakin banyak hal yang harus dipelajari Naru kecil.

Naru kecil diwajibkan mempelajari dan mendalami ajaran yang berasal dari kitab agama Shinto, sebuah ajaran sakral yang hanya dipelajari oleh kalangan tertentu saja, yakni keturunan para bangsawan kuno Jepang, tempat awal perkembangan agama Shinto berasal.

Dulunya, ajaran Shinto dipelajari oleh klan-klan terkemuka lainnya seperti Uchiha, Hyuga, dan Senju. Sayangnya, akibat termakan arus modernitas, perlahan mereka pun meninggalkan ajaran itu dan hanya menyisakan ritual tahunan saja. Hanya, klan Uzumaki saja yang masih bertahan dengan ajaran itu hingga sekarang.

Semua itu berkat dedikasi tinggi sang pemimpin klan Uzumaki saat ini yaitu Mito Uzumaki, sepupu kaisar Jepang yang sekarang, Hirohito Fujiwara. Beliau masih berpegang teguh ajaran Shinto hingga kini dan mengajarkannya pada generasi-generasi muda.

Melihat perkembangan para pemuda sekarang yang memuja uang dan logika disertasi sikap abai pada sisi religius membuat seorang Mito-sama prihatin. Ia mencemaskan kelestarian agama Shinto seusai kepergiannya nanti, karena diantara generasi penerus Uzumaki pun, sampai saat ini belum ada satupun yang berhasil mempelajarinya, termasuk putri kandungnya sendiri yaitu Kushina.

Kecemasannya sedikit berkurang, setelah lahirnya putri bungsu Kushina yang diberi nama Naruto. Bocah kecil itu memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, bukan hanya kecerdasan logika, tetapi juga kecerdasan spiritual dan emosional. Ia mampu mengendalikan emosinya seperti layaknya orang dewasa dan mampu berpikir cepat, menjawab berbagai permasalahan kehidupan yang menyangkut sisi spiritual.

Dan yang terpenting bagi Mito, ia memiliki ketertarikan yang sangat kuat untuk mempelajari sisi religius, di usianya yang masih sangat belia. Ia bisa betah berjam-jam mendengarkan lantunan doa yang dibacakan Mito di kuil, dan sanggup menerjemahkan ajaran itu dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti. Itu sesuatu banget, mengingat tak banyak yang bisa melakukannya.

Sejak itulah, Mito mencurahkan perhatiannya pada Naru kecil. Ia mulai mengajarkan filsafat ajaran inti Shinto yang luhur. Demi kepentingannya itu, Mito sampai memaksa Kushina berpisah dari Minato. Kushina awalnya menolak —meski sering cekcok dengan Minato, tapi ia masih mencintai suaminya— tapi setelah mencium perselingkuhan sang suami dengan sekertarisnya, akhirnya ia menerimanya juga, dengan syarat Karin juga harus bersamanya. Dengan demikian, marga Naruto pun berubah dari Namikaze menjadi Uzumaki.

Sejak itulah Naruto kecil dipersiapkan oleh Mito-sama, sang pemimpin klan Uzumaki sekaligus nenek kandungnya untuk jadi pewaris klan. Selain mendalami ajaran Shinto, Naruto juga diwajibkan mendalami seni kuno yakni ikebana dan seni upacara membuat teh.

Hasil didikan Mito-sama yang keras-lah, yang membuat Naruto tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik, anggun, berperangai halus, dan memegang teguh moralitas. Keteguhan moralitasnya kukuh, meski arus modernisasi siap meracuninya dan menghancurkan jiwa sucinya.

Akan tetapi, setegar apapun dia, seteguh apapun kepercayaannya pada Kami-sama, ia masihlah amat belia. Ia butuh dukungan orang-orang dewasa, khususnya orang tua untuk terus membimbing dan mengarahkan sang anak dalam mengarungi kerasnya kehidupan.

Semua itu tak dapat diperoleh sang bungsu Namikaze-Uzumaki ini. Ia, meski hidup di rumah yang megah dengan segala fasilitasnya yang 'Wah', tapi hidupnya terasa kosong dan hampa. Ia kering dari kasih sayang orang tua. Hanya gemerlap materi yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sangat jauh dari kata membuat sang anak tentram, apalagi bahagia.

Kegelisahan jiwanya semakin lama semakin besar hingga akhirnya meletus. Naruto tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. Naruto remaja mulai menunjukkan pemberontakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Seperti yang dilakukannya hari ini, ia lari dari jadwal kursus Ikebana dan memilih jalan-jalan menyusuri Shibuya street.

Naruto berjalan kaki tak tak tentu arah. Ia hanya seorang diri, mengikuti arus para pejalan kaki lainnya yang berjubel di sepanjang trotoar. Sebenarnya tadi Yuka, teman dekatnya menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya, tapi Naruto menolaknya. Saat ini, ia ingin sendiri saja.

Ia menelusuri sepanjang trotoar Shibuya street, pusat perbelanjaan paling 'wah' di Jepang, tak jauh dari Konoha tempat Naruto tinggal. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, tanpa ada niat untuk melirikkan irisnya ke arah berbagai barang, yang terpajang menarik di etalase toko-toko yang berjajar rapi. Ia sama sekali tak tergoda untuk membelinya.

BRUKKK...

Bahunya disenggol salah satu pejalan kaki, menimbulkan ringisan lirih keluar dari bibir chery alaminya. Penabraknya itu menggumamkan kata maaf dan dibalas Naruto, "Tak apa-apa." Ia menyunggingkan senyum untuk lebih meyakinkan.

Naruto beralih, berjalan di sebelah pinggir trotoar yang lebih sedikit orang. Ia tak ingin lagi jadi sasaran tabrakan orang-orang yang hilir mudik sepanjang trotoar. Ia melambatkan langkahnya, menikmati suasana di Shibuya street, Siapa tahu saja, dengan melihat-lihat orang-orang berlalu lalang, akan mampu menjernihkan pikirannya yang keruh.

Matanya melirik kanan kiri pada para pejalan kaki yang masih hilir mudik di depan, samping, dan belakangnya. Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap imaji keluarga bahagia, ibu-ayah-dan-anak. Nyuuttt... Naruto merasakan seperti ada sebilah pisau tak kasat mata yang menikam jantungnya, hanya karena memandang mereka.

Naruto memandang keluarga itu dengan tatapan iri. Ia berharap, dia adalah anak kecil itu yang sedang tertawa-tawa, digandeng kanan kiri oleh ayah ibunya yang tak bosan-bosannya tersenyum pada anak itu. Betapa bahagianya dia, jika itu terjadi padanya. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah mengalami moment itu. Batin Naruto muram, dipenuhi rasa iri.

Pikirannya pun melayang pada kenangan-kenangan menyedihkannya di masa silam, ketika ia masih kecil dulu. Dalam ingatannya, pada saat mereka masih dalam satu keluarga yang utuh pun, kedua orang tuanya tak pernah sekalipun meluangkan waktu untuknya. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan para maid dan babysister yang dipekerjakan kedua orang tuanya untuk mengurus segala keperluannya dan menemaninya sepanjang hari.

'Sebenarnya siapa yang jadi orang tuanya di sini? Laki-laki yang menyebut dirinya Papa dan wanita yang menyebutnya Mama, atau para maid dan baby sisters itu, sih? Kenapa para maidnya yang jauh lebih mengenalnya, daripada orang tuanya sendiri?' batinnya penuh luka. Naruto merasakan aliran sungai bening mengalir dari bola safir matanya, yang diusapnya kasar.

'Apalagi setelah mereka bercerai...' tambahnya dalam hati dengan hati yang perih tersayat-sayat oleh sembilu, '...Kedua orang tuanya jangankan duduk dalam satu meja makan bersamanya, sekedar meneleponnya menanyakan kabarnya pun tidak.' pikirnya muram.

Itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Apa ia begitu tak berharga sebagai anak? Apa ia dulunya anak yang tak diinginkan hingga harus diabaikan seperti ini? Demi Tuhan, dia ini anak kandung mereka apa bukan, sih? Kalau iya, kenapa mereka tak pernah bersikap perduli sedikit pun padanya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang menghantui mimpi-mimpinya, hingga ia enggan tidur dan membiarkan dirinya terkena insomnia.

Hahhh... Naruto menghela nafas berat dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, berharap itu bisa membuang beban yang menggelayuti pundaknya. Matanya menerawang menatap langit penuh arti, hanyut dalam khayalan indah, hidup di sebuah keluarga yang lengkap dan harmonis. 'Tidak seperti hidupnya saat ini.' batinnya pilu.

Lamunannya kembali menyeretnya dalam kenangan-kenangan buruk yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap itu bisa mengusir kenangan-kenangan pahit itu. Naruto tersenyum masam dan bergumam lirih, "Bodoh. Dasar idiot," memaki dirinya sendiri, karena mengharapkan sesuatu yang impossible.

Tanpa sadar, langkah kakinya membawa Naruto ke depan sebuah cafe dengan tema alam terbuka. Merasa perutnya sudah lapar, ditandai dengan suara orkestra di perutnya, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kafe itu dan memilih kursi yang di luar, untuk menikmati keindahan sore di tempat itu.

Di bawah meja sana, dapat Naruto rasakan kakinya berdenyut sakit, menjerit-jerit minta istirahat. Telapak kakinya terasa panas dan bengkak. Maklumlah jika ia kecapaian, meski baru berjalan kaki sebentar. Secara ia seorang nona muda, putri pasangan konglomerat no 1 di Jepang dan juga keturunan bangsawan Uzumaki, yang biasa diantar jemput dengan limousin mewah atau BMW kemana-mana.

Naruto bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, menunggu pesanannya tiba. Pikirannya kembali melalang buana pada masalah di rumahnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, hingga akhirnya tak bisa menikmati panorama indah yang disajikan oleh alam di depannya sedikitpun.

Otaknya memutar ingatan acara makan malam keluarga intinya, yaitu antara Naruto, kakak-kakaknya dan kedua orang tuanya kemarin malam, yang sangat Naruto nanti-nantikan. Sayang, makan malamnya berakhir seperti mimpi buruk. Acara yang seharusnya diisi dengan keakraban dan penuh kehangatan dalam sebuah keluarga, berubah jadi ajang perang mulut.

Naruto hanya bisa menunduk sedih, malam itu. Ia menatap silih berganti wajah kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk saling menyindir, memaki, dan berteriak. Kedua orang tuanya entah sengaja maupun tidak, mengabaikan keberadaannya dan kakak-kakaknya sepenuhnya malam itu, seakan-akan mereka tak pernah ada. Mereka hanya perduli dengan kesenangan mereka saja.

Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ada apa dengan kedua orang tuanya? Padahal ini pertemuan pertama keduanya setelah 5 tahun lamanya berpisah. Tapi, kenapa mereka tak bisa sebentar saja untuk berdamai? Tak bisakah mereka menahan diri, setengah jam juga boleh, bersandiwara seolah kami keluarga bahagia? Setidaknya untuk anaknya. Apakah benar rasa cinta yang dulu pernah ia lihat di mata Papa dan Mama-nya kini sudah tak bersisa? Mengingat itu semua, hanya membuat hatinya semakin sedih.

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk liar di otaknya. Kenapa dulu mereka menikah dan punya anak, kalo tak memiliki rasa sayang untuk pasangannya? Kenapa mereka begitu egois? Kenapa mereka hanya perduli pada perasaan dan kebagiaan mereka sendiri? Kalo mereka tak perduli, lalu siapa yang perduli pada Kyuu-nii, Karin-nee, dan aku? Siapa?... Kami ini masih anak-anak. Kami ingin disayang, diperhatikan, dipeluk dan dicintai, bukannya dihias seperti Barbie... Tanpa Naruto sadari, air mata nan bening sudah mengalir di pipinya.

"Hi hi hi..." sebuah tawa kecil mengalun merdu, menyapa gendang telinganya, menyentakkannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Naruto cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. 'Anak itu lagi?' batinnya berhasil mengenali sosok yang sudah membuyarkan lamunannya. Naruto tersenyum sopan, membalas sapaan senyum dari keluarga itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, datang seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Naruto. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia menikmati cheese lezat. Melihat keluarga harmonis yang sepertinya bahagia, berhasil membuat moodnya membaik. Ia kini bisa merasakan perutnya keroncongan, minta isi.

Naruto bertemu lagi dengan keluarga itu saat membayar di kasir. Ia mengangguk sopan ala Japanese sejati, meski keluarga itu bukan orang Jepang tulen. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Naruto bukannya kembali meneruskan kegiatan jalan-jalannya atau kembali ke rumah mewahnya, tapi justru mengikuti keluarga itu hingga hilang di dalam basement sebuah gedung.

Naruto duduk di pinggir ruangan itu. Matanya menatap takjub berbagai aktivitas nan ganjil yang sedang mereka lakukan. Mereka seperti melakukan senam —yang sangat asing di mata Naruto— dengan irama seirama, mengikuti orang yang berdiri paling depan.

Baju yang mereka kenakan juga aneh. Perempuannya mengenakan kain yang sangat panjang hingga yang terlihat hanya wajahnya saja berwarna putih. Para lelakinya mengenakan kain seperti sarung ala orang Thailand dan topi dengan bentuk yang aneh pula. Naruto membatin, 'Seragam apa itu? Senam kok tidak pakai baju olahraga?' Dahinya berkerut-kerut, penuh rasa heran.

Tatapan mata Naruto beralih pada wajah mereka yang terlihat bercahaya dan bersih, tidak kusut dan suram seperti orang-orang kantoran yang baru pulang kerja. Wajah mereka masih basah karena sebelum senam bersama itu, mereka membasuh wajahnya dan beberapa organ tubuh lainnya, seperti tangan, kaki, telinga, dan rambut. "Hm, ini aneh. Sangat aneh." Gumamnya.

Salah satu ibu-ibu itu menghampirinya dan berkata dengan ramah, "Adik tidak sholat?" Sebuah senyuman tulus diulaskan di bibirnya yang berkerut kisut karena usia yang sudah menua, menyapa Naruto dengan sopan.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin bertanya —Sho-llatt itu apa?— karena ia baru mendengar istilah itu sekarang, tapi ia urungkan. Ia memilih menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai ganti jawaban.

"Oh, maaf." Gumam ibu itu lirih. Ia menutup mulutnya, tersipu malu, seperti orang yang terpergok menggosipi orang lain dan ketahuan orang itu. "Ayo silahkan duduk dulu! Acaranya akan segera dimulai." Lanjutnya ramah pada tamu tak diundang sepertinya.

Ibu itu mengajak Naruto duduk dulu di lantai keramik yang sudah dilapisi karpet. Naruto melirik karpet yang terhampar di lantai menutupi tiap jengkal permukaan keramik. 'Sepertinya kasar. Mungkin harganya murah.' Pikirnya dengan senyuman maklum, menutupi isi hatinya yang kebingungan.

Otaknya melayang pada karpet bulu di rumah ayahnya yang bergaya Eropa. Semua karpet bulu di sana, sangatlah tebal sehingga jemari kakinya bisa tenggelam diantara bulu-bulunya. Terkadang terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk rebahan di karpet itu, sepertinya karpet bulu itu nyaman dipakai tiduran. Sebuah pemikiran absurd dan tak tak akan pernah Naruto wujudkan, karena itu hanya akan mencemari trahnya sebagai anggota masyarakat kalangan atas.

Naruto mengerjabkan bulu matanya, kembali ke alam nyata. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berharap itu bisa menghilangkan lamunan tak elitnya. Ia merasakan ibu-ibu tadi menarik ujung roknya, sebuah isyarat yang memintanya segera duduk.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa karpet yang didudukinya sangat kasar dan berbahan murahan, Naruto mencoba menyamankan dirinya, duduk di samping ibu itu, tentu saja setelah ia melepas sepatunya dan menyisakan kaos kakinya.

Salah seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut yang sudah ubanan menghiasi kepalanya, beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pindah ke tempat yang paling depan. Ia duduk di tempat yang lebih tinggi daripada orang-orang di ruangan ini. Di tangan keriputnya terdapat sebuah alat pengeras suara berwarna hitam.

Wajah tuanya berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto. Kakek itu memiliki karisma kuat yang menguar di balik penampilan tua rentanya. Kewibawaan dan sifat welas asihnya terpancar dari sorot matanya yang bening dan jernih, seperti bercahaya. Wajah teduhnya seolah menyirami hati Naruto yang gundah gulana, dan mungkin orang-orang di ruangan ini juga.

"Assalammu 'alaikum warahmatuallahhi wabarakatuh." Sapanya dengan suara yang masih merdu di telinga tiap orang yang mendengar. Orang-orang di ruangan itu serentak membalas sapaan pak tua itu dengan bacaan "Wa'alaikum salam warahmatuallahi wabarakatuh."

Naruto melirik orang-orang itu kebingungan. Kernyitan di dahinya semakin dalam. Kalimat apa itu? Ini kali pertama ia mendengarnya. Di telinganya, itu seperti bahasa salam para orang Arab sana. Tapi, mereka tak seperti orang-orang Arab sana. Mereka lebih mirip dengan orang-orang rumpun Melayu, dan ada juga beberapa orang Jepang asli. Naruto kembali mengabaikannya, dan memperhatikan apa yang akan disampaikan Pak tua karismatik itu.

"Wanita dinikahi karena empat perkara yaitu: karena hartanya, karena keturunannya, karena kecantikannya, dan karena agamanya. Jika kalian mengambil tiga kriteria pertama sebagai patokan, maka celakalah yang akan kalian dapat. Bukan manisnya rumah tangga yang kalian kecap, tapi neraka dunia yang tercipta. Kenapa? Karena kecantikan, kekayaan, dan keturunan yang bagus itu sesuatu yang fana, bisa habis suatu saat nanti. Kecantikan, kekayaan, dan keturunan tidak menjamin keluhuran budinya, apalagi kebahagiaan dan kelanggengan sebuah keluarga."

Ia berhenti sejenak, mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat apa mereka meresapi petuahnya. "Saudara-saudaraku yang seiman. Lihatlah sekeliling kita. Banyak wanita cantik di luar sana yang saat suaminya kaya disayang-sayang, setelah jatuh miskin langsung ditendang. Banyak di luar sana, wanita yang berkedudukan sosial tinggi yang hartanya melimpah, membentak suaminya seolah suaminya itu kacung. Itukah yang kalian inginkan? Wanita-wanita yang hanya tahu bersenang-senang dan tak perduli dengan kita?"

Para hadirin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Wajahnya ngeri membayangkan dapat pasangan yang hanya mau enaknya, tapi tak mau diajak hidup susah. Naruto mendengar petuah Pak tua itu dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Ia bisa menangkap maksud dari Pak tua yang dipanggil ustad itu. Batinnya bergemuruh, bergejolak. Ini memang sesuatu yang baru di telinganya, tapi anehnya ia bisa mengerti dan membenarkan ucapan Pak Tua itu.

Lihatlah keluarganya! Ibunya memiliki paras yang sangat cantik, kaya dan dari keturunan yang bagus, masih berdarah bangsawan. Ayahnya seorang pengusaha yang sangat kaya raya dengan harta yang melimpah dan tak akan habis 7 turunan. Tapi apa itu menjamin keluarganya bahagia? Tidak sama sekali. Apa keluarganya tetap utuh? Jawabannya tidak.

Semua ketampanan-kecantikan, kekayaan, dan keturunan yang bagus tidaklah menjamin keutuhan dan keberhasilan sebuah bangunan rumah tangga. Ia dan kakak-kakaknya adalah saksi hidupnya. Ia dan kakak-kakaknya seperti hidup dalam bara api yang membara. Rumah megahnya laksana jeruji penjara. Hidupnya begitu sepi dan kering dari kasih sayang. Benar kata Pak tua itu, rumahnya seperti neraka dunia, tiada damai sedikit pun di sana.

Benaknya mengingat kembali tutur lembut sang bunda kala ia masih kecil dulu. "Mama menikah dengan Papa karena cinta." Kata sang bunda waktu Naruto bertanya, mengapa bundanya memilih ayah. Huhh... Naruto ingin mendengus kasar mendengarnya kini.

Cinta? Ya, dulu mungkin kedua orang tuanya menikah karena cinta. Tapi kemana perginya cinta itu kini? Cinta yang dulu pernah ada di hati kedua orang tuanya habis tak bersisa seperti dilalap api. Kini yang tertinggal hanyalah kebencian, dan rasa marah untuk satu sama lain. Tak ada lagi kasih dan rasa sayang di hati kedua orang tuanya.

"Maaf bagaimana dengan cinta? Apakah cinta bisa menjamin berhasilnya sebuah perkawinan?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit terbaca, menyuarakan isi kepalanya.

Pak tua itu tersenyum, menenangkan. Matanya yang teduh menatap Naruto, tak marah meski Naruto telah dengan lancang mengintrupsi pidatonya. "Cinta yang dilandasi bukan karena keimanan, akan mudah pudar digerus oleh waktu. Saat persoalan hidup begitu pelik, hati akan cepat emosi dan bisa membakar habis cinta itu. Saat mata bisa melirik yang lebih indah, yang lebih lembut, dan lebih menarik, maka yang dirumah akan terlupakan..."

"Lalu kriteria seperti apa yang harus kita pilih untuk mencari pasangan kalo bukan cinta?" potong Naruto tak sabaran.

"Cinta yang dilandasi karena nama Tuhan, akan membuat bersikap baik pada pasangannya. Rasa takut pada Tuhan, akan mencegahnya dari bahaya perselingkuhan. Bahkan rasa cinta itu akan tumbuh semakin besar dari hari ke hari, karena hatinya selalu diliputi rasa syukur memiliki mereka. Semua itu hanya ada pada wanita atau laki-laki yang taat beragama. Karena itu, pilihlah pasangan yang taat beragama. Kalo ternyata mereka itu kebetulan kaya, cantik, dan orang terhormat. Maka itu adalah bonusnya."

Naruto manggut-manggut, paham. Jadi inti dari keutuhan sebuah keluarga adalah nilai-nilai agama yang tertanam di keluarga itu. Selama mereka memiliki cinta dan rasa takut pada Tuhan, maka seberat apapun rintangan yang menghadang, mereka akan bisa melewatinya. Sebesar apapun godaan (Harta, tahta, dan wanita) tak akan bisa menghapuskan cinta, selama di hati mereka terpatri nama Tuhan.

Untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini, Naruto tersenyum. Ia kini menemukan masalah utama dalam keluarganya, kenapa keluarga mereka tak lagi harmonis dan hancur berantakan. Itu karena tak ada kata Tuhan dalam hati kedua orang tuanya. Mereka dikendalikan oleh nafsu dunia. Wanita cantik, harta, dan kekuasaan membuat mereka lupa dengan cinta yang dulu pernah bersemayam di hati kedua orang tuanya.

Itulah awal perkenalan Naruto dengan Islam. Ia mulai rajin menghadiri ceramah bapak-bapak berkharisma yang kemudian dikenal Naruto dengan nama Syeik Abdul Qodir dari negeri Yaman, sejak itu. Tentu saja, semua itu ia lakukan secara diam-diam. Bagaimana pun keluarganya penganut agama Shinto yang taat. Kalo sampai ketahuan ia belajar ajaran agama lain, ia bisa dihukum berat.

Naruto sendiri tak mengerti, mengapa ia begitu tertarik dengan agama Islam, sebuah ajaran agama yang sangat bertentangan dengan Shinto yang dipeluknya. Sebelumnya, keyakinannya pada Shinto tak tergoyahkan, meski ia selama bertahun-tahun sekolah di sekolah seminari milik penganut agama Katolik Roma. Baginya, Shinto masihlah agama yang terbaik. Tapi, di hadapan Islam, ia mulai tergoda untuk mempelajarinya.

Islam, mungkin satu-satunya agama yang sangat menekankan pada menjaga kesucian dan harga diri seorang manusia, khususnya kaum perempuan. Banyak sekali hukum yang membahas hal ini. Seperti, seorang Muslim harus terbebas dari lidah saudaranya yang Muslim. Maksudnya, dilarang bergosip, apalagi memfitnah saudaranya yang Muslim. Hukumannya berupa cambuk dan kesaksiannya tak akan diterima diberikan pada para pelanggarnya.

Hal kedua, adalah keluarga. Keluarga, elemen yang sangat penting dalam pembentukan masyarakat ditengah-tengah kaum Muslimin. Islam membahasnya sangat detail dari awal pemilihan calon suami/istri, cara berhubungan dalam sebuah keluarga, cara menjalani peran sebagai anak, suami/istri, dan yang terutama membina kasih sayang antar anggota keluarga, kerukunan, kekompakan, dan keimanan dalam sebuah keluarga.

Dua hal inilah yang membuat Naruto jatuh cinta. Dua hal ini sangat jarang dibahas dalam ajaran agama Shinto yang lebih banyak menekankan hubungan spiritual antara hamba dan Tuhannya, dan cara menjaga kelestarian lingkungan dengan menjaga keselarasan dan keseimbangan alam.

Well, sebetulnya ada lagi hal ketiga dan keempat yang juga ditekankan dalam Islam yakni masyarakat dan negara. Namun, Naruto tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Itu terlalu sulit diterima otaknya yang memang baru mengenal Islam. Terlebih Naruto tidak berniat sedikitpun memasuki agama ini, jadi ia masih acuh. Ia hanya sekedar belajar untuk memuaskan hasrat ingin tahunya saja, memuaskan dahaga spiritualnya.

**Iya kan?**

Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini ia kurang yakin. Sering kali otaknya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, melangkahkan kaki ke sana. Ajaran Islam sangat tidak sama, dan berbanding terbalik dengan ajaran Shinto yang dianutnya. Ia tahu itu. Otaknya sangat paham. Akan tetapi, hatinya menghianatinya. Ia seperti terhipnotis, dan selalu berakhir di tempat itu.

Semakin lama mempelajari Islam dan mengenal beberapa penganutnya, tumbuh rasa iri dalam hatinya. Umat Islam bisa setiap hari bertatap muka dengan Tuhannya, lima kali atau lebih jika mereka melakukan sholat ekstra seperti sholat sunnah. Dengan demikian, hati mereka tak pernah kosong dari mengingat Tuhan, selalu dilimpahi cahaya keimanan. Itulah yang membuat tatapan mereka selalu teduh, hidupnya selalu damai dan optimis, karena yakin dengan kekuasaan Tuhan mereka.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto. Ia hanya bisa bertemu dengan Tuhannya di kuil, saat hari-hari tertentu saja. Hal inilah yang membuat Naruto merasa kosong dan selalu dilanda rindu karena tiada berjumpa dengan Tuhannya.

Terkadang Naruto merasa minder di hadapan kaum Muslimin. Tuhan mereka hanya satu, tapi sangat berkuasa, hebat dan perkasa. Dia menguasai apa yang ada di bumi dan di langit, mengetahui apa yang terjadi di seluruh alam semesta, meski jauh tersembunyi di dasar bumi atau di hati-hati tiap manusia. Dia berkuasa di dunia dan di akhirat, mengendalikan setiap gejala alam sesuai kehendak-Nya. Semua dilakukan seorang diri, tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Sedangkan, Kami-sama Naruto begitu lemah. Tuhan tertingginya, Dewi Amaterasu yang ia puja hanya menguasai satu bagian yakni matahari dan mengendalikan siang, tapi malam hari kekuasaannya beralih pada sang Dewa Tsukuyomi yang mengendalikan bulan. Dewi Amaterasu bahkan tak berdaya melawan Susanoo, sang Dewa Petir.

Untuk tugas-tugas lainnya seperti menjaga gunung, tanah, hutan, sungai, dan lain-lain, Sang Dewi masih harus minta bantuan pada dewa-dewa lain, roh alam, dan roh leluhur manusia yang sudah tiada. Hal inilah yang membuat sang Dewi harus merelakan diri, bersanding dengan Dewa lain yang juga dipuja umatnya selain Dia.

Lihat! Betapa tak berdayanya Dia! Betapa terbatasnya kekuasaan-Nya. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa menjaga bumi dari kehancuran? Lalu, bagaimana jika para Dewanya saling bermusuhan? Apa dunia ini dibiarkan hancur tanpa terlidungan? Jika sudah begitu, lalu pada siapakah manusia itu mengadu dan meminta bantuan?

Inilah yang menggangu pikirannya selama ini. Semakin dalam ia berfikir, maka semakin terlihat tidak masuk akal agamanya. Semakin lama ia merenung, semakin tipislah keimanannya. Keraguannya akan Tuhannya semakin menyeruak lebar.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa gelisah yang dirasakannya meningkat tajam. Untuk menguatkan keimanannya pada ajaran Shinto dan menghapus keraguannya, ia mencoba membandingkan kitab suci al Qur'an dengan kitab yang dipelajarinya selama ini. Bukannya menguatkan, malah menyerang balik dirinya, menampar wajahnya dengan keras, dan membuat keimanannya menjadi setebal kulit ari yang mau mengelupas.

Naruto justru bisa menyatakan dengan keyakinan 100% atau bahkan 1000%, bahwa Al Qur'an memang diturunkan oleh Tuhan Sang Pencipta Alam kepada Muhammad bin Abdullah bin Abdur Mutholib. Ini bisa dibuktikan dan diuji kebenarannya dan kesuciannya, bahkan oleh orang awam macam dia. Ada beberapa bukti yang menguatkan pernyataannya itu.

Bukti pertama. Dalam al Qur'an dimuat ayat-ayat yang menceritakan proses terjadinya siang dan malam, tahapan terbentuknya manusia di dalam rahim sang ibu, bahkan fenomena gerhana bulan dan matahari. Padahal, semua ilmu itu baru diketahui, dipelajari dan diteliti oleh para ilmuan abad 20-21, padahal sang Nabi pembawa al Qur'an masih hidup di tahun 750-an masehi. Jika itu memang bukan ajaran dari Tuhan, bagaimana manusia yang hidup di masa kuno, tidak bisa membaca dan menulis bisa mengetahuinya?

Bukti kedua. Dalam al Qur'an banyak diceritakan kisah-kisah sejarah peradaban manusia zaman lampau yang masih bisa kita lihat peninggalannya hingga saat ini seperti bangunan Piramida yang luar biasa dan proses pembuatannya. Semua itu terjadi di masa yang jauh dari jamannya Nabi SAW. Tetapi, ia bisa menceritakannya secara detail. Padahal, baru di abad 21 para ilmuan berhasil menemukan bahan yang digunakan Pharaoh untuk membangun piramida. Semua persis seperti yang disebutkan di al Qur'an.

Bandingkan dengan ajaran agamanya, yang tidak punya kitab suci baku, hanya berisi ritual pemujaan sang Dewa. Ajaran agamanya lebih seperti dongeng masa lalu yang bertutur tentang proses keajaiban terbentuknya dunia dan munculnya Dewa-Dewa yang lain. Semua itu tidak bisa ia uji, teliti dan dibuktikan kebenarannya. Ia hanya cukup meyakini dan tak boleh bertanya apapun.

Hati kecil Naruto memberontak, menyadari betapa tak masuk akalnya agamanya. Betapa rapuhnya dasar keimanan agama Shinto. Pondasi keimanannya hanya dibentuk dari rasa percaya yang berlebihan pada leluhur terdahulu, yang menganut dua hukum —satu, leluhur tak pernah salah dan dua, kalau leluhur salah lihat pasal satu—, tanpa boleh dibantah dan dipertanyakan lagi.

Hati kecilnya selalu berteriak Islam-lah agama yang benar. Seharusnya, jika ia memang penganut ajaran menjunjung tinggi kebenaran, ia tanpa ragu akan segera mencari Imam terdekat untuk menuntunnya mengucapkan kalimat syahadat. Kenyataannya tidak. Hatinya bimbang.

Ia tak bisa begitu saja melepas ajarannya seperti ia membuang sampah. Sekian tahun ia belajar ajaran Shinto, begitu kuat terpatri seperti diukir di atas batu. Keimanannya pada Dewa-Dewa begitu merasuk hingga ke tulang sumsumnya, hingga sulit dan berat baginya untuk melepasnya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Ia merenungkan banyak hal. Ia tak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus-menerus terjadi. Ia tak bisa selamanya hidup dengan menempatkan kakinya di dua tempat yang bersebrangan. Suatu saat nanti ia tetap harus memilih. Apakah ia akan tetap memeluk agama atau memilih menganut ajaran baru itu.

Matanya melirik brosur study tour sekolahnya. "Kunjungan di Pulau Honsu." Katanya membaca sebaris kalimat yang dicetak dengan huruf besar. "Kalau tak salah, di pulau Honsu ada kuil Ise. Kata nenek, di kuil itu sedang diadakan upacara pemujaan Dewi Amaterasu." Seperti mendapat ilham, sebuah pencerahan, Naruto berseru riang, "AHA!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ini mungkin jawaban kegelisahannya. Ia akan membuktikan kalau Dewi yang dipujanya selama ini, memang benar-benar Tuhan yang layak untuk disembah dan dipuja, dengan mengunjungi dan menghadiri upacara pemujaan paling kuno di Jepang itu.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto bergegas berkumpul dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Wajahnya tampak berbinar-binar, tak sabar untuk bersua dengan Tuhannya. Ia tak memperdulikan sekelilingnya yang berisik, lebih dari biasanya.

Ia berlari kencang —berharap kakinya lebih panjang agar ia bisa segera sampai— menyusuri jalan setapak yang berliku dan panjang. Ia tak menghiraukan temannya yang berteriak supaya ia tak tergesa-gesa dan hati-hati. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan seorang pemuda yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya, hingga akhirnya tubrukan pun tak terelakkan.

"Aaaa..awas! Euh." Sayup-sayup, Naruto mendengar temannya menjerit tertahan, terlambat memperingatkan.

Tubuh Naruto terhuyung-huyung ke depan, akibat tubrukan itu. Ia mungkin saja bakal jatuh ke tanah andaikan refleks pemuda itu tidak bagus. Naruto melihat pemuda yang ditabraknya mengulurkan tangannya yang langsing, dan memeluk tubuhnya lembut dari arah belakang, agar dia tidak jatuh, membentur jalan setapak yang sudah diaspal.

Naruto menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang, tak karuan. Ini pertama kalinya, dalam hidupnya, bersentuhan dengan pria selain ayah dan kakaknya dalam jarak sedekat ini, membuatnya sedikit syok. Untunglah, ia segera tersadar dari posisi mereka yang sedikit meragukan dan bisa menimbulkan skandal. Ia segera membebaskan dirinya.

Naruto menenangkan dirinya dahulu, sebelum meminta maaf pada pemuda asing itu. "Maaf. Maafkan saya." Katanya dengan sopan membungkukkan badannya. Dan dibalas pemuda itu dengan gumaman 'Hn' tak jelas, tapi bisa dimengerti oleh Naruto. Dari bahasa tubuhnya, Naruto tahu kalo pemuda itu sudah memaafkannya.

Sekali lagi Naruto meminta maaf, dan berpamitan dengan sopan. Ia pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu yang lalu dihampiri teman-temannya, mengejar teman-teman sekolahnya sendiri yang juga ikut ke kuil Ise.

**End Diary Naruto Mode**

Sasuke membolakan matanya. Ia tak menyangka, Naruto ingat padanya. Ya, Sasuke ingat. Itu adalah awal pertemuan mereka. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. 'Jadi menurut Naruto-pun pertemuan mereka berkesan. Karena itu ia menulis di diary-nya?' pikirnya dengan perasaan puas dan bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya.

Sasuke melanjutkan lagi bacaannya. Ia ingin tahu kesan Naruto pada dirinya. Apa ia ingat tiap detail debat tak sengaja mereka berdua di kuil itu? Dari sudut hati, Sasuke yang paling dalam, ia berharap, Naruto mengingatnya. Karena, Sasuke mengingat semuanya dengan jelas.

Bagi Sasuke, itu bukan peristiwa biasa, melainkan tonggak sejarah yang jadi awal balik hidupnya, yang membentuk dirinya menjadi Sasuke yang seperti sekarang. Ia berharap hal serupa dirasakan oleh Naruto.

**Diary Naruto Mode**

Begitu sampai di pelataran kuil, ia disambut oleh biksu kuil Ise. Ia diminta sang biksu mengikutinya karena sang pemimpin kuil ingin bersua dengannya. Katanya ada hal penting yang hendak dibicarakan dengannya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, sedikit merasa terganggu karena tujuannya harus tertunda.

Akan tetapi, Naruto menekan perasaan tak sukanya itu dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh ke dalam benaknya yang paling dalam. Naruto sadar —sebagai calon penerus klan Uzumaki sekaligus cucu pemimpin ajaran Shinto— akan ada banyak orang yang ingin menemuinya dan mencari muka padanya, dengan alasan ingin minta petunjuk tentang ajaran Shinto.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto mengikuti biksu itu ke sebuah ruangan, tempat pendeta yang nanti akan memimpin upacara. Naruto mendengarkan perkataan pendeta itu dalam diam, merenungnya dan tersenyum sopan, sebelum berpamitan untuk berdoa pada sang Dewi sebelum kunjungannya berakhir.

Naruto sudah berniat berdoa, di depan patung Dewi Amaterasu kalo saja telinganya tak menangkap percakapan dua pemuda yang sangat arogan dan menyebalkan itu.

"Sas, kok diam aja. Kau nggak minta sesuatu?" tanya teman pemuda itu yang berambut cokelat panjang dikuncir bagian ujungnya saja dan bermata Lavender. 'Mungkin ia dari klan Hyuga,' batin Naruto mengamati percakapan dua orang itu.

"Tidak. Untuk apa berdoa? Aku sudah punya segalanya. Lagipula apa pentingnya Tuhan?" Jawabnya pemuda pertama yang ternyata pemuda yang ditabrak Naruto tadi, mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

'Arrogan.' Batin Naruto tak suka. Itu tercermin dari rahangnya yang sedikit mengeras dan matanya yang menyipit.

Pemuda yang kemungkinan bermarga Hyuga itu, ditilik dari raut wajahnya, terlihat nggak enak hati. Ia memberikan pandangan Mohon-maafkan-temanku-yang-bego-ini pada para biksu yang menemani mereka di kuil. Mungkin, pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu nggak percaya-percaya amat dengan para Dewa. Tapi, ia lebih mengenal sopan santun dan menghargai adat, daripada pemuda arogan itu.

'Apa salahnya mengikuti adat, sebagai wujud sopan santun?' pikir Naruto sengit. Kalo tidak ingat marga Uzumaki yang disandangnya, ingin rasanya Naruto mendengus dan melemparkan beberapa cacian di wajahnya. Dan untung saja, etiket yang dipelajarinya selama 10 tahun lebih itu melekat erat di otaknya, sehingga ia tak melupakan sedikitpun tata kramanya dan tetap bersikap anggun, bahkan meski orang yang dihadapinya orang paling brengsek di seluruh dunia. 

"Memang kau tak percaya pada Dewa?" tanya salah satu biksu bernama Yura.

"Tidak. Untuk apa berdoa? Memang dengan doa bisa menghasilkan uang, kekayaan dengan sendirinya?" jawab pemuda arogan itu masih dengan nada mengejek.

Yura tak bisa membalasnya. Ia kehilangan argumentasi. Memang kepercayaan pada Tuhan sekarang ini di Jepang khususnya dan dunia pada umumnya mulai menghilang. Mereka beralih menyembah uang. Demi uang mereka rela berbuat apa saja termasuk melacur dan melanggar norma-norma.

Para rohaniawan tak berdaya melawan arus 'Ateisme' karena faktanya orang yang dekat dengan agama, bukanlah orang kaya dan berpengaruh. Jadi sekarang muncul idiom bahwa orang-orang lemah itu berlindung pada kata Tuhan untuk menutupi kelemahannya. Hanya orang idiot yang masih percaya pada Tuhan dan nilai moral.

"Hal yang terpenting di dunia ini adalah uang dan kekuasaan. Selama kau punya uang, kau bisa membeli segalanya." Tambah pemuda itu.

"Benarkah?" ujar Naruto tak bisa menahan diri, untuk tidak ikut campur. Oh, ya Tuhan. Tuhannya baru saja dihina. Masa dia, diam saja seperti patung? "Jadi menurut anda Tuhan itu tak penting?" tanyanya halus.

"Ya." Balasnya singkat.

Naruto diiringi dua orang temannya yang setia, berdiri berdampingan dengan teman pemuda arogan yang berambut cokelat panjang itu. Ia berdoa dengan khusyuk baru mengucapkan sebaris kalimat satir. "Kalo uang bisa membeli segalanya, Firaun yang jadi mumi di Mesir sana harusnya bisa membeli umur dan membuatnya abadi. Nyatanya ia mati mengenaskan di dasar lautan sebelum ditemukan rakyatnya terdampar di laut lalu dibalsam jadi mumi."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya. Umur manusia bukanlah barang dagangan." Tukasnya tak mau mengalah.

"Kan anda tadi yang bilang uang bisa membeli segalanya?"

Pemuda itu terdiam tak bisa membalas. "OK. Ku akui uang tak bisa membeli umur, kesehatan dan waktu. Tapi kau pun harus akui uang memberimu pelayanan yang 'wah' dan nyaman. Kau tak bisa apa-apa tanpa uang."

"Anda yakin? Lihat burung itu! Burung itu bisa tetap makan tanpa harus punya uang. lihat ikan di kolam itu. Mereka bisa makan kenyang tanpa harus jadi jutawan. Siapa yang memberi mereka makan? Anda?" tanya Naruto sedikit mengejek.

Ia beralih memandang langit biru. "Dialah Kami-sama yang menganugrahi makanan, air, dan udara untuk semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini, tanpa bantuan uang Anda atau manusia lainnya. Justru manusia serakah dan sok tahulah yang membuat jaring-jaring rantai makanan mereka terputus dan terancam punah. Lalu nikmat Tuhan manakah yang anda dustakan?"

"Huh, omong kosong. Memang kau bisa mendapat uang berlimpah hanya dengan doa saja? Kau masih harus kerja keras untuk membuat uang dalam genggaman tanganmu." Tanyanya masih bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

"Kalo dengan doa bisa mendapat uang? Orang-orang dari petani, nelayan, pegawai bank dll tak akan ada. Buat apa mereka kerja keras? Cukup doa saja, uang berlimpah ada di hadapan." Balas Naruto cerdik.

"Seharusnya anda bersyukur uang tak muncul dari hasil doa. Kalo tak? Anda tak akan bisa menikmati sepiring nasi terhidang meja. Tak akan ada ikan di meja makan. Dan yang mengerikan anda tak akan bisa mengenakan selembar pakaian. Bukankah itu mengerikan?"

Naruto diam sebentar, memberi waktu pada pemuda arogan itu untuk meresapi kata-katanya. "Kami-sama tak meminta upeti pajak karena semua pemberiannya itu baik yang terbentang di atas maupun yang diperut bumi. Ia tak minta anda membantu menyangga langit agar tak ambruk menimpa kepala kita. Ia tak minta anda untuk menggerakkan bumi agar terus bergerak, tak tertubruk dengan planet lain. Semua itu dikerjakan Tuhan untuk semua makhluk ciptaannya. Apa hanya berdoa sebagai rasa syukur itu terasa berat?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Untuk apa mensyukuri semua itu. Itu kan proses alam, terjadi dengan sendirinya. Kau ingat teori Darwin kan?" Bantahnya. Ia mengelurkan alibi sains yang menurutnya tak bisa dipatahkan Naruto. Seringai penuh kemenangan terpasang di wajah tampannya.

Naruto tak membalas. Ia mengeluarkan HP-nya lalu dibanting sekuat tenaga. Pemuda itu mengangkat satu alisnya, heran. Naruto mengacuhkannya. Ia memungut serpihan HP itu lalu memberikannya pada pemuda arogan itu.

Pemuda itu melihat Naruto lalu HP hancur di tangannya, balik lagi Naruto ke HP lagi dan seterusnya hingga beberapa kali. Kebingungan terlukis jelas di parasnya yang Naruto akui tampan. Naruto tersenyum. "Ini saya berikan HP saya sebagai hadiah untuk kemenangan anda. Tunggulah beberapa lama maka komponen yang tercerai berai itu akan tersambung kembali menjadi HP yang utuh. Atau tunggu pecahan komponen itu berevolusi dulu. Nanti pasti jadi HP jenis baru."

"Mana mungkin itu terjadi? Dasar dobe." Tukasnya.

"Kalo HP yang lebih sederhana saja butuh tangan seseorang untuk membuat dan merakitnya, lalu kenapa anda punya pikiran bahwa organ tubuhmu disatukan oleh suatu kejadian kebetulan atau hasil evolusi? Siapa sebenarnya yang idiot?"

"Tapi ada teori Darwin dan sudah ada buktinya."

"Belajarlah untuk membedakan sains murni dengan propaganda. Pelajari teori itu dari pengusung dan penentangnya. Gunakan akal dan hati nurani anda, maka anda akan bertemu pada kebenaran apa Tuhan itu ada. Maaf saya masih ingin berdoa. Permisi."

Pemuda itu terdiam menimbang-nimbang. Akhirnya ia ikut berjajar dengan temannya dan Naruto, berdoa di depan dewa, entah apa isi doanya. Tapi Naruto berharap doanya terkabul.

Naruto sendiri berdoa pada sang Dewi Amaterasu, memohon petunjuk. "Wahai Dewi Amaterasu yang agung, hamba yang hina ini meminta petunjukmu. Maafkan hamba yang hina ini karena sudah meragukan kedudukan-Mu sebagai Kami-sama. Hamba mohon hilangkanlah keraguan yang tumbuh dalam dada ini akan Ke-Tuhanan-Mu." Gumam Naruto lirih. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit membaca puja puji untuk sang Dewi seperti yang diajarkan neneknya sebelum mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Jika Engkau memang benar-benar Tuhan maka buatlah hati ini membenci Tuhannya orang Islam. Tapi, jika engkau bukanlah Tuhan, maka aku..." Naruto menghela nafas berat, ada rasa sesak menggelayuti hatinya, agak bimbang dengan keinginannya sendiri. Tapi, dengan cepat ia menepisnya kembali. Sudah kepalang basah, ia tak boleh mundur atau ragu lagi.

"...Aku tak akan pernah lagi bisa menyentuh makanan yang dihasilkan dari uang Uzumaki, karena uang itu didapat dari hasil persembahan pada Engkau sebagai TUhan, wahai Dewi-ku. Meski demikian, perutku akan tetap terasa kenyang dan tiada merasa lapar." Lanjutnya tanpa ragu, mengutarakan doanya.

**End Diary Naruto Mode**

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Rahang bawahnya seperti mau terlepas, kalo saja ia tak ingat bahwa tulang tengkoraknya itu menyatu dengan erat, seperti pertama kalinya manusia diciptakan. Rasa herannya yang amat besar, membuat pikiran absurd itu menghampirinya.

Habisnya, selama ini, ia mengira dirinya orang paling aneh sedunia, dengan isi doanya yang ia ucapkan serampangan, tapi ternyata justru dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Masa, ia minta pada Tuhan supaya ia hanya bisa menyentuh, disentuh, dan mencintai wanita yang akan jadi cinta sejatinya sebagai bukti kalo Tuhan itu ada?

Ternyata, ada juga yang lebih gila lagi darinya. "Naruto...?" gumamnya. Ia tak percaya Naruto segila itu hingga doanya luar biasa ekstrim. Ia jadi penasaran, ingin tahu apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat doanya itu benar-benar terkabul. Sasuke yakin, doa Naruto dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Buktinya, ia masuk Islam tuh.

'Tunggu..., sepertinya ada yang terlewat?' Sasuke mikir, apa yang ia lewatkan dari cerita Naruto sebelumnya. Matanya kembali membelalak lebar. Abaikan ke-OOC-an Sasuke. Ia ada di kamarnya seorang diri, jadi nggak bakal ada yang tahu ekpresi anehnya selain Sasuke sendiri. Tak perlulah ia bersikap jaim. Emang nggak capai aja bersikap cool everytime, everywhere?

Sasuke akhirnya ingat apa yang lupakan. Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan dari beberapa lembar halaman awal diary Naruto, yakni pendapat Naruto tentang Sasuke. Menurut Naruto, Sasuke itu pemuda yang gerak refleksnya bagus, saat menangkap tubuh Naruto yang terhuyung-huyung dan nyaris jatuh membentur jalan beraspal. Well, Sasuke bisa membanggakan kecepatan refleksnya itu.

Kedua, ternyata Naruto memang benar-benar masih murni yang tak pernah tersentuh oleh jari jemari pria-pria asing selain keluarganya. Sasuke jadi pria pertamanya dan ini juga patut Sasuke banggakan, pria yang berhasil mempengaruhi emosi gadis manis itu hanya karena keberadaannya. Dan gadis itu pula yang pertama selain teman-teman gengnya, yang bisa memahami arti 'Hn'nya. Sasuke cukup excited.

Sayang nilai plusnya itu buyar karena ulahnya sendiri. Ia memberi kesan yang buruk pada Naruto. Naruto menganggapnya sebagai pria arrogan, tak mau mengalah, kurang sopan, dan well —dengan berat hati diakui Sasuke— sedikit bebal.

"Setidaknya ia menganggapku tampan." Gumamnya mencoba membela dirinya. Meski, sebal karena menganggap Sasuke arrogan dan tak mau mengalah, Naruto tetaplah mengakui kalo Sasuke berparas tampan. 'Julukanku masih lebih baik dari Neji yang hanya disebut Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang beriris lavender yang mungkin bermarga Hyuga.' Pikirnya tetap berpositif thinking.

**TBC**

Yei, akhirnya chapter penuh perjuangan ini kelar juga. Harus Ai akui, chap 2-nya ternyata sama sulitnya dengan chapter 1. Ai beberapa kali harus merevisi dari awal pembuatan di bulan Januari, dan baru selesai di bulan Mei. Susah banget bikin ceritanya bernuansa religi, tapi nggak ada SARA dan nggak ada agama yang dibashing.

Ai berusaha untuk tak menjelek-jelekkan agama apapun. Ai menjiplaknya dari kisah Nabi Ibrahim mencari Tuhan dan beberapa mualaf yang juga meniti jalan menemukan Islam. Mereka mengawali dengan mencari keberadaan Tuhan yang sebenarnya. Maaf jika ada kata-kata Ai yang membuat pemeluk agama lain tersinggung.

Terakhir Ai mohon saran dan kritiknya, karena Ai sendiri menyadari bahwa karya Ai ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Menurut reader, apakah kisah ini bakal berakhir happy ending atau berakhir sad ending, jika dilihat dari summary-nya? Review yang banyak-banyak ya?


	3. Chapter 3

The Love Between Us

Summary : Sasuke yang ateis bertemu dengan Naruto yang Muslim. Awalnya hanya pertemuan biasa diantara dua orang asing, lalu berkembang menjadi hubungan platonis nan romantis. Mungkinkah mereka bersatu, jika agama jadi penghalang utama? SasufemNaru. Prekuel dan ending Who is she, awal kisah yang jadi benang merah kisah cinta mereka.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, Islam oriented, no-SARA, beberapa kata-kata vulgar.

Pair : Sementara SasufemNaru just friend

Chapter ini masih dari sudut pandang Naruto. Jadi belum ada pairing.

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang masih nunggu fic ini update meski lelet banget. Sankyu bagi yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak, memfollow, dan memfav.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter Three**

_**Jangan cintai aku setinggi langit, karena langit pun bisa runtuh**_

_**Jangan cintai aku sedalam laut, karena laut pun bisa surut**_

_**Tapi...**_

_**Cintailah aku ibarat seujung kuku, karena walau terus dipotong...**_

_**Ia akan terus tumbuh.**_

**Diary Naruto Mode**

Apa kau pernah mendengar pepatah mulutmu harimaumu? Naruto tak tahu apakah pepatah itu tepat, tapi itulah yang dirasakannya. Sepulang dari Kuil Ise di pulau Honsu, Naruto merasakan keanehan-keanehan dalam dirinya. Ia selalu merasa kenyang padahal ia belum menyentuh makanan secuil pun. Apakah itu sebuah isyarat?

Ah, belum tentu. Itu kan baru awal. Mungkin ia masih kecapaian setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh. Makanya itu, ia kehilangan nafsu makan. Ia menepis dugaan-dugaan yang menurutnya masih sangat prematur.

"Maaf, Nona. Nona sudah ditunggu nyonya besar di ruang makan." Kata Yuki, salah satu maid yang sepantaran dan cukup dekat dengan Naruto.

"Ya, saya akan segera ke sana." Balas Naruto sopan, meski yang dihadapinya hanya seorang pelayan rendahan.

Naruto beranjak dari meja belajarnya, merapikan peralatan sekolahnya sendiri, menyimpannya di tempat seharusnya, dan setelah kamarnya rapi seperti sedia kala, ia baru keluar kamar. Naruto sejak kecil memang lebih suka merapikan dan membersihkan kamarnya sendiri. Ia tak suka ada orang lain menyentuh-nyentuh barang-barangnya apalagi membereskannya.

Naruto melangkah tanpa suara ke ruang makan, melewati lorong panjang yang terbuat dari papan kayu yang sudah berumur puluhan tahun. Sepanjang jalan, ia mendapat sambutan hormat dari para pelayan di kediaman Uzumaki. Naruto membalasnya sekedarnya.

Ia sedikit terkejut begitu menjumpai mereka di meja makan. Ia tidak hanya ditunggu oleh Oba-sama yang memang selama ini selalu makan malam bersama Naruto, tetapi juga Ka-sama dan Nee-channya. Pasalnya dua orang terakhir ini terkenal sangat sibuk dan nyaris tak pernah terlihat menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Uzumaki. Namun, ia dapat menutupinya dengan baik. Naruto menganggukkan kepala, memberi salam hormat untuk mereka semua.

Naruto memilih duduk di samping Oba-sama berhadapan dengan Ka-sama. Ia tidak langsung mengisi piringnya dengan berbagai makanan lezat yang tersaji di atas meja, melainkan menunggu terlebih dahulu Oba-sama, Ka-sama, dan Nee-channya selesai mengambil makanan. Ini sebagai wujud sopan santun ala Jepanese.

Naruto berniat menyendok sesuap nasi ke mulutnya, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti di udara. Ia mencium aroma tak sedap yang menyapa saraf indera penciumannya, dan membuat nafsu makannya hilang. Ia heran bukan main. 'Kenapa bisa ada aroma tak sedap menguar di rumah ini? Memang para pelayan itu lupa membersihkannya?' batinnya kurang senang.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Ia memperhatikan Oba-sama, Ka-sama, dan nee-channya yang makan hidangan itu dengan lahap. Mereka sama sekali tak terganggu oleh aroma tak sedap yang semakin lama semakin menyengat hidungnya.

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, heran. Kenapa mereka tak menyadari bau busuk ini, padahal kan sangat menyengat hidung? 'Uhhh...' keluh Naruto dalam hati, merasa tersiksa. Sungguh aromanya semakin lama semakin menusuk hidung.

Baunya bisa Naruto sama kan dengan bau mayat yang dibiarkan selama berhari-hari tak terurus. Naruto merasa hidungnya perih dan sakit karena ia harus bertahan, tidak mengernyitkan hidungnya sebagai bentuk tata krama di meja makan, selama setengah jam.

"Kenapa tidak makan? Apa makanannya kurang lezat?" tanya Oba-sama perhatian pada cucu kesayangannya.

"Tidak, Oba-sama. Makanannya lezat. Saya hanya merasa senang bisa makan malam bersama keluarga seperti ini." jawab Naruto sopan.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum manis, berusaha dengan keras mengabaikan aroma tak sedap yang sepertinya hanya dia seorang yang menciumnya. Soalnya, tak mungkin neneknya, ibunya dan kakak perempuannya tak mencium bau menyengat itu. Begitu pula dengan para pelayan yang berjajar rapi di belakang mereka, masa mereka juga tak menciumnya? Memangnya di rumahnya sedang terjadi hidung mampet masal dan hanya menyisakan dia seorang apa?

Dalam hati, ia berjanji untuk membuat janji dengan dokter pribadinya besok. Siapa tahu saja, hidungnya ada masalah sehingga mencium bau yang tidak-tidak. Naruto melanjutkan aktivitas makannya yang tertunda. Sesuap nasi itu berhasil menyentuh saraf-saraf indera perasanya di bintil-bintil lidahnya.

"Uhukk..." Naruto tersedak hebat, hingga nasi yang sudah masuk ke mulutnya terloncat keluar, mengotori meja makan. Tangannya tak sengaja menampar pinggir gelas kristal berisi air putih, membuat airnya tumpah ruah di atas meja dan lantai. Tak hanya sampai di situ saja, Naruto membuat gerakan berdiri tiba-tiba yang menyebabkan kursi di belakangnya terjungkal ke belakang dan membuat suara yang sangat gaduh.

Naruto menatap terbelalak, tak percaya. Wajahnya cantiknya berubah pucat pasi, menyaksikan hasil perbuatan cerobohnya. Naruto tahu ini teramat sangat tak sopan sekali, dan perbuatannya ini bisa membuatnya dicoret sebagai salah satu anggota klan Uzumaki yang sangat menjunjung tinggi tata krama, jika menilik wajah Oba-sama-nya yang sudah merah padam menahan amarah. Tapi, ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal sepele itu. Ada hal lain lain lagi yang lebih dikuatirkannya saat ini.

Naruto membekap mulutnya yang mengancam untuk menyemburkan seluruh isi perutnya keluar. Perutnya bergolak hebat, mual, mencium bau amis sangat memuakkan yang ternyata berasal dari makanan yang terhidang di meja. 'Bagaimana bisa?' pikirnya tak mengerti.

"Naruto..!" raung Oba-sama berteriak marah, samar-samar di telinga Naruto.

Sekali lagi, Naruto mengabaikannya. Ia bahkan tak memperhatikan ekspresi Ka-sama yang memperlihatkan wajah kecewa dan jengkel, ataupun Nee-channya yang sepertinya tersenyum sinis padanya. Tidak, ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan berbagai ekspresi menarik yang nampak di wajah ketiga keluarganya yang lain, karena saat itu, perutnya memilih untuk bergolak hebat seperti dililit erat seekor boa.

"Uhhh..." Erangnya kesakitan dengan peluh dingin membasahi pelipis hingga pipinya. Tangannya yang bebas memegangi perutnya yang semakin lama semakin sakit.

"Naruto..!" Teriak entah siapa itu, campuran antara kekesalan dibumbui sedikit rasa cemas, menyapa gendang telinganya.

Naruto mengabaikan teriakan mereka. Ia merasakan lantai yang dipijaknya, tiba-tiba seperti berguncang. Seluruh ruangan terlihat berputar-putar, membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. Tubuhnya sempoyongan, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan sandaran. Sebelum berhasil melakukannya, kegelapan sudah menyergap tubuhnya, membuat tubuh mungilnya limbung dan jatuh membentur lantai yang dingin.

Naruto tak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur. Ia terjaga dari tidur panjangnya, ketika telinganya menangkap suara-suara teriakan amarah terkategori nge-bass sangat rendah milik seseorang yang sangat familiar dengan Naruto.

"Apa saja kerjamu, Kushina-sama? Sibuk ke salon, memermak wajahmu yang bopeng dan keriputan itu?" Raung Minato geram, mendapati putri kesayangannya terkulai tak berdaya di rumah sakit.

"_Shut up_! Kau sendiri bagaimana, Hah? Memang, apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan untuk Naruto? Kau bahkan tak pernah punya waktu untuk Naruto? Jadi tutup mulutmu yang brengsek itu dan berhenti menghakimiku." Balas Kushina tak kalah sengit.

Matanya menyipit tajam, memandang jijik pada mantan suaminya. 'Ia pasti sedang kencan dengan wanita murahan itu, sebelum menuju ke sini.' tuduhnya. Ia tidaklah buta. Ia bisa melihat jejak-jejak cap bibir berwarna merah, menodai ujung kerah kemejanya yang berwarna putih dan beberapa cap lainnya yang membayang di sekitar bawah lehernya. Belum lagi aroma seks yang kental menguar dari balik tubuhnya itu. Jelas itu membuat Kushina mual.

Pertengkaran mereka baru berhenti, ketika seorang dokter paruh baya berwajah lelah, memasuki kamar tempat Naruto yang dirawat. Keduanya kini berlomba, menanyai dokter itu, bersaing untuk mendapat predikat 'Orang tua paling perhatian pada anak.'

"Bagaimana keadaan putri saya, Dok?" tanya Minato cemas.

"Putri saya sakit apa, Dok?" tanya Kushina bersamaan dengan Minato.

Dokter itu menghela nafas panjang, lelah. Ia seharian ini sibuk menangani pasien-pasien dengan riwayat penyakit kronis. Karena itulah, ia kurang simpatik dengan penyakit putri bungsu Nyonya Kushina Uzumaki ini. Kalo bukan karena uangnya yang melimpah, dia juga enggan menanganinya. Menurutnya, kasus penyakitnya kurang menarik dan klise, biasa menghinggapi anggota masyarakat kalangan atas.

"Tenang Nyonya, Tuan. Penyakit putri anda tidaklah berat. Putri anda hanya mengalami setres, yang menyebabkan organ pencernaannya terganggu. Mungkin putri anda sedang tertekan." Jawabnya berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Apa maksud, Dokter? Anda pikir putri kami tidak sejahtera? Asal Dokter tahu saja, uang kami sangat berlimpah. Putri kami bahkan bisa mandi uang dengan seperenam belas uang kami." Tukas Minato tersinggung.

"Maaf, Tuan. Bukan maksud saya menyinggung, Tuan. Tapi, dari hasil pengamatan kami selama ini, —dengan riwayat penyakit yang diderita putri anda— memang mengarah ke arah sana. Putri anda sedang tertekan mungkin karena cemas berlebihan. Bukankah putri anda —menurut rumor yang beredar— akan diangkat jadi penerus klan Uzumaki. Mungkin itu penyebab utamanya."

"Tuh, kan benar! Memang kau penyebabnya semua kekacauan ini. Kau memang tak becus mengurus anak." Teriak Minato melemparkan tuduhan keji pada mantan istrinya. "Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Naruto akan tinggal bersamaku. Akan ku ambil kembali hak asuh Naruto darimu."

"Kau tak bisa melakukan itu. Tuduhanmu terlalu mengada-ada. Selama ini Naruto baik-baik saja tinggal denganku. Tak ada masalah. Malah sebaliknya, aku cemas kalau ia tinggal denganmu, ia pun akan rusak seperti Kyuubi." desisnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman paling menghina yang dimilikinya.

Kyuubi yang berubah jadi berandalan setelah diasuh Minato bisa dia jadikan senjata untuk melawan Minato di pengadilan. Hak asuh Naruto-nya tersayang tak akan pernah jatuh pada suaminya yang sialan itu. Dia tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kau...!" desis Minato bengis, merasa terhina.

"Enggg..." tepat saat kemarahan mereka sudah memuncak, Naruto memilih untuk sadar. Kelopak matanya yang tadi menempel erat, perlahan memisahkan diri, membuat safir indahnya kini bisa dilihat oleh tiga pasang mata di ruangan itu. "Di-di mana ini?" keluhnya, mengernyit menahan linu di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah, Nak. Jangan banyak bergerak! Kau baru saja sadar." Kata Kushina lembut pada sang putri. Entah emang karena ia cemas, atau hanya untuk menyindir Papanya, Naruto juga tak tahu.

Matanya melirik pada sang dokter yang menanganinya, memintanya memberi penjelasan. "Tenanglah, anda tak apa-apa, Nona. Hanya masalah pencernaan biasa. Apa anda sedang tertekan beberapa hari ini?" tanyanya sopan.

"Tidak, Dok. Saya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja setelah melakukan perjalanan ke Pulau Honsu dengan teman-teman sekolah, nafsu makan saya hilang. Saya juga tak mengerti kenapa? Tapi, perut saya selalu merasa kenyang. Dan, sebelum pingsan, perut saya terasa mual. Ada apa dengan diri saya, Dok?" tanya Naruto menceritakan kronologisnya.

Dokter itu memikirkannya masak-masak. "Mungkin karena kelelahan. Tak perlu dipermasalahkan. Lebih baik anda istirahat untuk memulihkan kesehatan anda."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, menerima perintah dari sang dokter. Ia seharusnya memberikan sedikit perhatian untuk kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berkenan meluangkan waktunya untuk dia, tapi ia terlalu lemah untuk melakukan semua hal itu. Mungkin, ia akan sedikit bersimpati dan lebih berterima kasih lagi, kalau saja mereka tak membumbui pertemuan mereka dengan pertengkaran tak penting, setidaknya tidak di depan Naruto yang sedang sakit.

**End Diary Naruto Mode**

Wajah Sasuke prihatin, merasa kasihan dengan penderitaan gadis yang diam-diam dicintainya itu. Kedua orang tuanya benar-benar keterlaluan. Mereka bukannya sibuk mencurahkan perhatian kepada anaknya yang terbaring sakit, eh malah bertengkar dan sibuk pamer kekayaan, pamer sok paling perhatian dan luar biasa egois.

"Kasihan kau, Nar. Malang betul nasibmu." Katanya lirih.

...*****...

**Diary Naruto Mode**

Naruto duduk di kantin dengan raut wajah pucat pasi. Matanya melirik tak berselera makanan yang terhidang di mejanya. Perutnya selalu bergolak hebat saat ia mencoba menyendok makanan itu. Sudah hampir dua minggu ia seperti itu terus. Tak ada asupan makanan dalam bentuk apapun yang melewati kerongkongannya. Namun, anehnya ia tak pernah merasakan lapar.

Mungkinkah ini pertanda dari Tuhan yang sedang memberikannya petunjuk, bahwa Tuhan yang selama ini ia sembah bukanlah Tuhan yang sebenarnya, melainkah hanya makhluk yang diciptakan oleh otak dan tangan manusia. Ia akan mencoba menemui sang ulama itu. Mungkin ia bisa memberinya petunjuk.

"Hei, kenapa diam aja? Kasihan tuh makanannya dianggurin dari tadi." Tegur Yuka, temannya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, menolehkan kepalanya. "Aku tak berselera." Jawabnya menanggalkan gaya bicara aristokratnya. Hanya pada Yuka saja, ia bisa bersikap terbuka.

"Bagaimana kalo tukar denganku? Aku sedang tak ingin makan bento bikinan ibuku. Rasanya terlalu asin."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Mereka bertukar makanan. Naruto mengambil sumpit dan menjepit makanannya. "Eh," gumam Naruto keheranan. Makanan buatan ibu Yuka memang sedikit asin, jauh lebih enak bentonya yang dibuat oleh seorang koki profesional, tapi Naruto tak merasakan penolakan pada tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba air matanya menetes, membasahi pipinya, mengalir tenang seperti anak sungai, tanpa bisa Naruto tahan. Tak hanya itu saja, Naruto juga merasakan hatinya yang beku, dingin seperti es kini mencair dan hangat layaknya manusia normal lainnya.

"Nar..Naruto. M-maaf, makanannya tidak enak ya? Kita bisa tukar lagi. Please, jangan nangis." kata Yuka panik melihat temannya tiba-tiba saja berurai air mata.

"Bukan, aku bukan menangis karena tak enak. Aku hanya merasa terharu." Jelas Naruto mengusap air matanya. "Sudah lama sekali aku tak makan makanan buatan Mama. Aku tiba-tiba merasa rindu." Katanya berbohong untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, pura-pura sedang melap air matanya, agar Yuka tak bisa melihat kebohongannya.

'Aku bisa makan ini. Mungkinkah? Tidak-tidak, jangan gegabah mengambil kesimpulan, Naruto. Ini masih terlalu dini. Masih ada yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuktikan hipotesaku.' Pikirnya. Ia mengunyah makanannya perlahan-lahan sambil tersenyum canggung untuk Yuka.

Pulang dari sekolah, ia menyuruh koki di rumahnya untuk memasak hidangan yang paling lezat dan sangat disukai Naruto untuk makan siang. Naruto sudah bersiap di meja makan seusai mengerjakan PR sekolah dan belajar singkat. Piring-piring berisi hidangan menggiurkan sudah terhidang di meja.

Naruto mengepalkan jemari tangannya erat di balik meja untuk menguatkan mentalnya. Terus terang semenjak makan malam yang berakhir bencana, Naruto mengalami ketakutan sendiri pada acara makan di meja makan. Untunglah neneknya tak ada di rumah selama hampir sebulan, jadi beliau tak memarahinya karena ulah nakalnya itu.

Naruto menyendok nasi di atas piringnya, mengambil beberapa lauk kesukaannya dan sayur. Berhubung tidak ada nenek, jadi Naruto makan dengan tata krama ala Barat. Dia lelah jika harus makan dengan tata krama ala Japanese, terlalu kaku, terlalu membosankan, dan terlalu-terlalu lainnya.

Orang luar yang melihat tingkahnya ini mungkin akan salah paham dan mengira Naruto sedang disuruh makan makanan beracun, alih-alih hidangan mewah nan lezat. Lihatlah tingkahnya itu! Tangan kanan Naruto gemetaran memegang sendok berisi nasi dan lauk, masih melayang di atas udara dan tak sampai menjangkau mulutnya meski sudah lewat 5 menit. Matanya membelalak ketakutan. Dug dug dug... Degup jantungnya berdetak kencang. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin menetes di peluhnya.

'Ayo, Naruto! Kamu pasti bisa. Ganbatte Kudasai!" batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Ketegangan Naruto menular pada yang lainnya. Para pelayan yang berbaris di belakangnya, pun ikutan tegang dan berharap —berdoa dalam hati— sang nona bisa menikmati hidangan koki andalan keluarga ini. Jika tidak, sudah pasti ia terancam dipecat, karena dianggap tidak becus bekerja dan mungkin mereka juga kena imbasnya.

Klontanggg...

Sendok yang tadi dipegang Naruto jatuh bergelontangan di lantai. Makanannya ikut terjatuh pula. Naruto bangun dari tempat duduknya, menutup mulutnya erat karena mual. "Huekkk..." Perut Naruto kembali mual dan keinginan untuk muntah kembali muncul.

"Nonaaa...!" teriak para pelayan panik.

Naruto mengabaikan teriakan mereka yang justru menambah rasa pusing di kepala. Rasa ingin muntah itu tak tertahankan lagi dan Naruto untuk kali kedua melakukan hal menjijikan di ruang makan. Naruto memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, mengotori pakaian dan lantai, sebelum pingsan.

Naruto tak tahu apa yang dilakukan para pelayan sesudahnya. Saat ia membuka kelopak mata, lagi-lagi ia terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit. Dan lagi-lagi, ia mendengar kedua orang tuanya bertengkar dan saling membentak satu sama lain.

"Sudah cukup. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku akan menggugat hak asuh Naruto dan mengambilnya darimu. Ini kali kedua, kau membuat putriku menginap di rumah sakit." Teriak Minato.

"Dia putriku juga. Dan jangan pernah bermimpi merebut Naruto dariku. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi." Balas Kushina ikut-ikutan berteriak.

Mereka sibuk saling membentak hingga tak menyadari putrinya yang diperebutkan mereka sejak tadi, sudah sadar. Mereka baru berhenti setelah seorang perawat nan cantik memasuki ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat. Tepatnya, Minato berhenti karena tertarik dengan tubuh langsing menggiurkan si perawat itu, dan Kushina yang ingin menjaga image wanita terhormatnya.

"Anda sudah sadar?" tanya sang perawat dengan nada profesional, meski ia sudah menangkap firlting yang dilakukan orang tua si pasien. Dan ia jika di situasi yang berbeda pasti akan langsung mengiyakannya. 'Kapan lagi ada kesempatan bagus seperti ini? Tidak tiap hari ia digoda pria kaya, tampan dan masih lajang seperti Tuan Namikaze.' pikirnya.

Dan saat itu pula, perhatian kedua orang tuanya baru fokus pada putri mereka yang wajahnya masih lesu dan pucat. Kushina duduk di samping Naruto dan menggenggam tangan Naruto lembut, entah untuk menjaga image atau memang prihatin dengan keadaan putrinya. "Apa yang sakit, Nak? Ku dengar dari pelayan, kau pingsan lagi."

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia menatap langit-langit rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat. Meski tubuhnya lemah karena kurang asupan gizi, tapi hatinya damai. Ia belum pernah merasa setenang dan sedamai ini. Ia membutuhkan segala ketenangan ini untuk melakukan rencana selanjutnya. Tak boleh ada emosi. Tak boleh ada amarah. Dan yang terakhir tak boleh ada kebencian apalagi air mata, jika ingin rencananya berjalan lancar.

"Papa.." panggil Naruto lirih dengan suara merdunya.

Minato yang dipanggil putri tersayangnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makhluk seksi berseragam perawat yang masih berdiri memeriksa keadaan Naruto dan memberi tatapan mengundang padanya. Ia duduk di sisi yang berbeda dari mantan istrinya. Wajahnya melembut dan mengusap rambut Naruto penuh sayang. Hanya di depan Naruto sajalah, tampang garang Minato melunak.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" balasnya tak kalah lembut.

"Boleh Naru tinggal bersama Papa?" pintanya, membalas pandangan lembut sang ayah. Wajahnya ikut melembut, tak lagi kosong seperti sebelumnya.

Ia menatap detail perubahan ekspresi di wajah ayahnya yang meski sudah berumur, tapi masih tetap tampan dan berwibawa. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat bagaimana senyum di wajah ayahnya semakin lebar dan mata safirnya berbinar-binar penuh gairah setelah Naruto mengutarakan maksudnya.

Matanya samar-sama menangkap seberkas uban di bawah telinga sang ayah. Ah, bukan hanya di bawah telinga saja, tapi juga di dekat belahan rambutnya yang ia sisir rapi ala eksekutif. Naruto tersenyum muram, menyadari kesalahannya, ke-alpaannya. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat sang ayah, sungguh-sungguh melihatnya dan bukannya sekilas pandang. Ternyata banyak hal yang terlewatkan olehnya.

Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah, pelatihan untuk menjadi miko, dan belajar seni tradisional Jepang, hingga jarang atau bahkan tak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk bersama dengan sang ayah. Setelah bercerai dengan sang ibu, ia hanya pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya dua kali, yakni seusai sidang dan makan malam pertama keluarga mereka. Itu pun untuk membahas pertunangan sang kakak.

Beban rasa bersalah menggelayutinya. Ia merasa jadi anak durhaka karena dia seperti lupa dengan keberadaan orang tuanya yang lain yang sama-sama harus ia perhatikan juga. Tak perduli betapa jelek reputasi sang ayah, dia tetap ayahnya juga dan ia pernah begitu sangat menyayangi dan memanjakannya. Ini kah balasan untuk kebaikan Beliau.

"Tentu saja bol..."

"Mana bisa begitu, Sayang." Potong sang ibu tak rela, putrinya kembali ke rumah pria jahanam itu. Wajahnya yang cantik dinodai oleh kedut samar di pelipisnya.  
"Naru-chan sudah janji akan menemani ibu terus, kan?" ujarnya dengan nada sok sedih untuk membuat hati putrinya merasa bersalah dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Tangan Minato mengepal emosi. Mata safirnya yang tadi menatap penuh sayang kini tajam dan garang, seolah mau mencabik-cabik tubuh wanita cantik paruh baya di depannya. Ia membuka mulutnya, bersiap memulai pertengkaran sengit mereka yang kedua. Tapi, Naruto mendahuluinya.

"Oh, Please. Ka-sama, tolong ijinkan Naru tinggal di rumah Papa." Pinta Naruto memelas.

Dengan menahan emosi dan jengkel, Kushina bertanya, "Kenapa Naru-chan tiba-tiba ingin tinggal dengan ayah? Memang ada yang kurang di rumah?"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Tidak Ka-sama."

"Lalu?"

"Naru hanya merasa kangen dengan Papa dan Kyuu-nii. Sudah lama sekali, Naru tak meluangkan waktu bersama mereka dan..." Naruto mendesah, mencoba memasang ekspresi lelah, "dan juga Naru rindu dengan pohon Sakura yang dulu Naru tanam. Sekarang sudah besarkah? Apakah ia.." Ia menahan rasa sesak di dada. "Apakah ia sudah berbunga indah sekarang?" lanjutnya.

"Tapi, Sayang..."

"Naru mohon Ka-sama. Ini permintaan Naru untuk terakhir kalinya. Seusai lulus sekolah, Naru pasti akan sangat sulit menghabiskan waktu bersama Papa. Kali ini saja, tolong ijinkan keegoisan Naru." Pinta Naruto lagi memotong dalih sang ibu.

Kushina menatap wajah putrinya. 'Mungkin benar kata dokter, Naruto tertekan. Ia pasti tertekan karena sebentar lagi akan jadi seorang miko menggantikan neneknya. Itu artinya, dia akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada hal-hal keduniawian. Mungkin ada baiknya ia membiarkan Naruto tinggal bersama ayahnya. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah kelulusan.' Pikirnya. "Baiklah, Ka san setuju. Tapi, ingat. Hanya seminggu saja."

"Arigato, Ka-sama." Kata Naruto. 'Maafkan aku Ka-san. Aku terpaksa berbohong. Tapi, sungguh aku benar-benar rindu pada Papa dan Kyuu-nii.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

...*****...

Kesehatan Naruto membaik, setelah tinggal bersama dengan Minato, Papanya. Ia tak lagi mengalami masalah makan. Ia selalu melahap habis hidangan yang dimasak oleh Yahiko, koki andalan keluarga Namikaze. Wajahnya tak lagi kuyu seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Naruto senang. Hatinya tak lagi dilanda kebingungan. Hatinya sudah mantap untuk memeluk agama Islam. Ia tak lagi ragu, kalo selama ini Tuhan yang ia sembah bukanlah Tuhan yang sebenarnya. Hanya Allah-lah, satu-satunya Tuhan yang layak disembah. Tiada Tuhan lain selain Dia.

Ia pun bergegas menemui Syeikh Abdul Qodir untuk mengutarakan maksudnya di hari kedua setelah ia tinggal bersama sang ayah. Tapi, sang ulama justru berkata, "Kembalilah! Pikirkan baik-baik keinginanmu itu!"

Naruto tercengang. Kedua alisnya bertaut dengan dahi berkerut, tandanya Naruto sedang berfikir keras. 'Apa maksudnya orang ini?' pikirnya. "Maaf, saya tak mengerti. Kenapa anda bicara seperti itu? Sebegitu beratkah syarat untuk masuk Islam sehingga anda berfikir saya tak akan sanggup memenuhi syaratnya?" Kata Naruto yang merasa terhina. Ia belum pernah gagal melakukan sesuatu selama ini. Jadi penolakan sang Syeikh, Naruto anggap sebuah penghinaan padanya.

"Tidak, Nak. Kamu salah. Syarat masuk Islam sangatlah mudah. Tiap orang bisa memenuhi kualifikasinya. Meski kamu miskin papa, orang idiot, atau tubuhmu cacat semua, kau tetap bisa masuk Islam."

"Lalu kenapa ada menyuruh saya kembali? Apa anda tak senang saya jadi mualaf? Atau..."

Sang ulama tersenyum menenangkan dengan sorot matanya yang teduh menyejukkan jiwa, berkata "Syarat masuk Islam mudah, kau cukup mengikrarkan dua kalimah syahadat. Konsekuensinya-lah yang berat. Pikirkanlah masak-masak. Karena, agama bukan untuk main-main, Nak. Ia sesungguhnya tuntunan, pedoman, dan jaminan hidup dunia akhirat."

"Saya sudah siap, Syeikh."

"Begitukah? Apa kau sudah benar-benar siap memberiku dirimu sepenuhnya untuk Allah dan meninggalkan Tuhan-Tuhanmu yang lain?" katanya.

"Saya siap, Syeikh."

"Termasuk meninggalkan kedua orang tuamu, saudara-saudaramu, seluruh keluarga besarmu, dan teman-temanmu?"

"Eh..." Hanya gumaman lirih yang bisa Naruto ucapkan. Itu tak terpikirkan olehnya. Meski kehidupannya sangat membosankan, keluarganya berantakan, tapi sanggupkah dia kehilangan semua itu? Sanggupkan ia tak melihat sang bunda, Oba-sama, Papanya untuk selamanya?

Naruto dilanda gundah gulana. Tangannya dicengkram erat, gelisah. Kepalanya menunduk. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia belum siap kehilangan semuanya. Mereka —seburuk apapun kelakuan mereka— tetaplah orang yang paling Naruto sayangi di dunia ini.

Tapi..tapi.. bagaimana dengan kebenaran yang sudah susah payah diperolehnya? Haruskah ia melepaskannya? Air mata Naruto jatuh bercucuran, dibalik sikap diam seribu bahasanya. Tidak, ini pun tidak bisa Naruto lakukan. Ia tak bisa membalikkan tubuhnya pada kebenaran, karena itu melanggar prinsipnya dan juga itu akan membuatnya bersalah di hadapan Tuhan.

Syeikh Abdul Qodir menyadari kebimbangan gadis Japanese muda itu. Gadis cerdas itu sudah menemukan kebenaran yang diyakininya, tapi hatinya berat jika harus berpisah dengan keluarganya. "Amalkan ayat ini. _Rabbid khilni mudhkhala sidqin-wa-akhrajni mukhraja sidqin-wa-alni min ladunka sultanan nasir. _Bacalah ayat ini sepuluh kali tiap pagi dan petang. Insyaallah hatimu akan tenang dan rasa takutmu hilang."

"Terima kasih, Syeikh."

"Hmm.. sama-sama, Nak. Datanglah kembali ke sini setelah hatimu mantap 100%. Tempat ini terbuka lebar untukmu."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai wujud terima kasih untuk wejangannya dan memberi sang ulama senyum simpul terbaiknya, senyum tulus yang lahir dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Ia melangkahkan kaki dari gedung itu dengan kepala yang lebih ringan. Meski niatnya untuk mualaf belum terlaksana, tapi hatinya plong. Ia merasa mendapat pencerahan.

Deg...deg..deg...

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Naruto merasa seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Seperti diprogram, kepalanya menengok ke belakang mencari tahu apakah dugaannya itu hanya karena rasa parnonya atau memang ada yang membuntutinya.

Seorang pria muda nan tampan dengan style rambutnya yang aneh —seperti bokong ayam— tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa, menerobos lautan pejalan kaki menuju tempat Naruto berada. Naruto pun panik, ia mencoba mencari tempat sembunyi, hingga tak sadar ada orang bertubuh besar dari arah belakang menyenggolnya, membuat Naruto terjatuh ke dalam kolam air mancur.

Byurrr...

Baju Naruto basah kuyub. Rambut nya juga. Sepatunya juga. 'Uuh, itu memalukan sekali. Sangat, tidak Uzumaki.' Pikirnya masam. Menarik perhatian apalagi dengan cara memalukan seperti ini, bukanlah rencananya hari ini. Ia cukup beruntung, neneknya tak ada di situ saat kejadian. Kalau iya, Naruto pasti akan mendapat hukuman berat.

Dengan menahan rasa malu, Naruto beranjak dari kolam air mancur yang tingginya hanya selututnya. Naruto menjejakkan kakinya pada jalanan yang sudah dibeton dengan sepatunya yang basah kuyup. Tangannya sibuk membenahi penampilannya yang amburadul karena insiden tadi.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya bertemu pandang dengan pemuda asing yang dicurigai Naruto sebagai penguntit. Tapi anehnya, pemuda itu tak mengejarnya atau mencoba menghampirinya dan memanggil namanya, meski ia tahu Naruto berdiri tak jauh darinya, kira-kira 10 langkah darinya. Ia justru berdiam diri di tengah jalan, tak bergerak seperti patung. Hanya matanya yang bergerak aktif, jelalatan kanan kiri. Hidungnya mengendus-endus ke udara, seperti anjing polisi.

Naruto diam-diam menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan. Karena panik, tanpa sadar dia menahan nafasnya. "Aku terlalu paranoid, sampai-sampai orang asing pun ku kira penguntit. Tapi, hmmm...sepertinya aku kenal. Tapi siapa, ya?" gumamnya bingung.

Selama ini, Naruto bangga dengan ingatan fotografisnya —sekali lihat langsung ingat— tapi untuk kali ini, Naruto kesulitan mengidentifikasi namanya. Padahal orang itu sangat mencolok dan tak mudah untuk dilupakan, akan tetapi kenapa ia tak bisa ingat namanya.

"Mungkin hanya mirip salah satu kenalanku." Gumam Naruto tak ambil pusing.

Ia kembali berjalan santai, bersama pejalan kaki lainnya menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir di depan kafe waktu pertama kali ia bertemu dengan komunitas Muslim. Ia mampir sejenak ke dalam toko kecil yang menjual buku. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin membeli buku.

Naruto keluar dari toko buku dengan perasaan puas. Senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. Ia melirik tas kertas berisi beberapa buku yang ditentengnya. Ia tak menyangka toko kecil itu menjual buku tentang Muhammad SAW, nabinya orang Islam. Memang tidak mengulas biografinya, tapi minimal ia bisa mengetahui gambaran orang itu hingga namanya tercantum sebagai orang no 1 paling berpengaruh di dunia.

Langkah kakinya ringan, tak sabar ingin segera pulang dan membaca buku itu. Semenjak tinggal bersama sang ayah, Naruto jadi memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa melakukan beberapa hal yang disukainya seperti membaca berbagai macam buku, tanpa harus disibukkan oleh jadwal ketat ini itu dari neneknya.

Ia bahkan sudah menguasai beberapa dasar managemen bisnis. Terkadang ia berdiskusi dengan sang ayah mengenai bisnis dan perekonomian global. Tak jarang ayahnya, mengajaknya menghadiri pertemuan bisnis perusahaan agar putrinya lebih bisa memahami teori bisnis.

Naruto sih tak keberatan diikut sertakan sang ayah menangani masalah perusahaan Namikaze corp. Sebaliknya, justru ia senang. Ia jadi lebih dekat dengan sang ayah. Ternyata dibalik penampilan playboy-badboy-nya, ayahnya sangat tangguh dalam urusan bisnis. Dan diam-diam, Naruto mengasah naluri berbisnisnya agar bisa seperti sang ayah.

"Hari ini makan malamnya apa, ya?" gumamnya dengan senyum terkembang membayangkan makan malam menyenangkan bersama sang ayah.

"_Aku tidak gila." Teriak seseorang dengan nada tersinggung._

Sebuah suara terdengar mengalun, memasuki indera pendengarannya. 'Eh, dia lagi?' batinnya heran dengan kebetulan-kebetulan itu. Ia ingat suara itu. Kalau tak salah, suara ini milik pemuda yang pernah berdebat dengannya tentang eksistensi Tuhan di Kuil Ise waktu liburan dulu.

_'__Sedang apa ia di sini? Belanja?' pikirnya. _

_Bibirnya melekuk, menahan geli. Meski tak mengenalnya. Namanya saja bahkan Naruto tak tahu. Namun Naruto yakin —ia berani mempertaruhkan rumahnya— pemuda ateis itu bukanlah seseorang yang gemar belanja, terlebih di Shibuya yang terkenal ramai. Menurutnya, pemuda itu masuk dalam ketegori orang-orang yang benci keramaian._

_Naruto membalikkan badannya untuk melihat tampang pemuda ateis itu lagi untuk kedua kalinya. 'Ternyata dunia ini sempit.' Pikirnya ketika melihat wajah si orang yang berteriak, "Aku tidak gila," tadi. Pantas, tadi ia merasa pernah mengenal tampang si pemuda asing aneh yang dikira Naruto menguntitnya itu. Ternyata, mereka orang yang sama. Wajar, jika Naruto tak ingat namanya, karena mereka memang tak pernah berkenalan dengan pantas._

_Tumbuh dalam hati Naruto, rasa penasaran. Ia ingin tahu apakah pemuda itu masih jadi penganut ateis sepulangnya dari kuil Ise, ataukah sudah mengakui keberadaan Tuhan. Ia pun menghampiri pemuda itu. Bukannya ia bermaksud menggodanya seperti cewek genit, melainkan hanya sekedar bertukar sapa dan beberapa pertanyaan kecil._

_Tangannya sudah terayun di udara, berniat memanggilnya, ketika matanya menangkap sosok pria muda berambut merah marun dengan bola mata jade dan tato Ai di keningnya yang bersama dengan pemuda kaya-arogan-dan-ateis itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku. Naruto terkesiap panik. 'Kenapa ia ada di sini juga? Jangan-jangan ia diperintahkan Oba-sama untuk membuntutinya dan memata-matainya. Gawat...' pikir Naruto._

_Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara ribut yang nantinya akan membuat perhatian pemuda Sabaku itu beralih padanya. Tapi, sepertinya usaha Naruto untuk pergi diam-diam gagal, karena pemuda Saaku itu menyadari kehadiran Naruto._

_"__Itu namanya jatuh cinta. Masa gitu aja nggak tahu. Eh tunggu sebentar sepertinya aku lihat temanku. Aku pergi dulu." Kata pemuda Sabaku pamitan terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Naruto._

_Naruto berusaha bersikap tenang dan sewajar mungkin agar tak menarik perhatian. Langkah kakinya lebih cepat, meski tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berlari. Telinganya dengan awas, mencermati langkah kaki pemuda Sabaku yang berusaha menyusulnya. Hatinya kebat-kebit tak karuan, takut aksinya terpergok dan lalu dilaporkan pada Mito-sama. _

_Itu tak boleh terjadi. Belum saatnya neneknya tahu. Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya, membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dari Pemuda Sabaku itu. Untunglah mobilnya sudah kelihatan. Ia segera berjalan zig zag, menyelinap dengan lincah diantara pejalan kaki yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya, untuk mengecoh si Sabaku. _

_Ia segera membuka hendel pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh sopirnya jalan. Dari balik kaca hitam mobil, Naruto mengintip bagaimana pemuda Sabaku itu kebingungan. Itu artinya Naruto berhasil mengelebuhinya. Naruto bernafas lega. Ia berjanji dalam hati akan lebih hati-hati lagi._

_**End Diary Mode**_

_Sasuke tercengang. Dia ingat. Gadis itu ingat dirinya, meski tak ingat namanya, sih. 'Tapi, masa ia bilang aku aneh?' pikirnya. Ia merasa tak rela dengan julukan itu. Kalau arogan sih masih bisa ia terima, tapi aneh? Itu agak melukai hatinya. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. Kali ini ia berharap, cara Naruto memandangnya lebih baik lagi._

_...*****..._

_**Diary Naruto Mode**_

_Tak terasa seminggu sudah berlalu. Naruto kembali ke kediaman Uzumaki, meski dengan berat hati. Sungguh ia tak rela meninggalkan sang ayah yang memasang wajah minta dikasihani, seperti anjing pudel yang sedang terluka. Naruto merasa iba melihatnya. Tapi, ia sudah janji pada sang ibu, jadi mau tak mau Naruto pun kembali pulang ke rumahnya._

_Naruto kembali pada rutinitasnya. Jadwalnya memang padat dan akan semakin padat usai kelulusannya. Ia akan menjalani pelatihan intensif sebagai seorang miko, calon penerus neneknya. Dulu-dulu, ia mungkin akan menjalaninya dengan antusias karena itu passione-nya. Tapi sekarang? Ia justru dilanda dilematis._

_Naruto dilanda rasa gelisah, gundah gulana. Bagaimana tidak? Meski bibirnya membaca kitab Shinto, telinganya mendengarkan ajaran Nagato-Ji san, matanya memandang patung Dewi Amaterasu, tapi hati Naruto mengingkari semua itu. Hatinya bertarung hebat, menolak semua dogma ajaran Shinto. Keyakinannya pada Shinto meluruh seperti cairnya salju di musim panas._

_Sebaliknya, kepalanya kini menunduk sepenuhnya pada Islam. Meski, Islam dicap teroris, agama yang kental dengan kekerasan berkat ajaran jihadnya, identik dengan kumuh karena mayoritas umatnya miskin papa. Tapi Islam mampu memikatnya, membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta._

_Meski demikian, hatinya masih berat meninggalkan agamanya. Ia tak sanggup jika dibenci sang bunda dan neneknya. Mereka sangatlah berarti dalam hidupnya. Jika mereka menolaknya, tak mengakuinya sebagai anak, kemana ia akan mengadu. 'Haruskah aku kembali pada Papa?' pikirnya diantara keputus asaannya._

_Tidak, Naruto tak punya keberanian mendatangi ayahnya. Ia tahu seperti apa tabiat ayahnya dan Naruto tak tahan tinggal terlalu lama dengan sang ayah. Naruto tahu selama seminggu tinggal bersamanya, Papanya itu menahan dirinya demi Naruto, berpura-pura jadi Papa rumahan. Padahal sejatinya tidak. _

_Biasanya ayahnya nyaris tak pernah pulang ke rumah, selalu berpetualang dengan para wanita cantik yang layak untuk ditidurinya, dari satu kota ke kota lainnya, dari satu negara ke negara lainnya. Kalau di dunia ini tak ditemukan kondom dan alat kontrasepsi, mungkin Naruto bakal punya saudara tiri segudang yang bertebaran di mana-mana hampir di setiap kota. Seperti itulah ayahnya, seorang playboy tulen._

_Tak mungkin Naruto yang memuja kesetiaan dan rumahku adalah surgaku, bersedia tinggal satu atap dengan pria macam itu tanpa berkomentar apapun. Ia tak berani berjanji, kalau ia tak akan meringis jijik, menatap sang ayah yang pulang dengan tubuh penuh bekas kiss mark dan parfum wanita teman kencannya. Ia tak yakin bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengumpat jika mendapati ayahnya melakukan filrting atau yang lebih buruk lagi bercumbu dengan teman kencannya._

_Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha keras mengusir bayangan-bayangan mengerikan tentang ayahnya. Oh, tambahkan juga Kyuubi dalam kamus perbuatan asusila itu. Naruto pernah memergoki kakaknya membawa teman perempuannya yang nyaris sudah telanjang dan sudah siap dimasuki kalau saja Naruto tidak datang ikut campur. Akibatnya, Naruto bertengkar hebat dengan sang kakak. _

_Itu juga yang menambah daftar alasan, kenapa Naruto tak mau tinggal bersama sang ayah. Terlalu mengerikan. Terlalu merusak mental. Bisa membuatnya mati muda karena serangan jantung. Dan berbagai efek buruk lainnya. Lalu jika tidak kabur ke rumah ayahnya, ia harus kemana? Masak sih ia menggelandang di jalanan setelah diusir Oba-sama? 'Oh ya Tuhan...' jerit Naruto dalam hati tertekan._

_"__Aaaa..." jerit Naruto frustasi di atap sekolah. Matanya menatap sayu sang matahari yang bersinar di atas langit nan biru. Ini hari terakhir ia sekolah dan terakhir kalinya kebebasan. Sepulang nanti, ia harus memberikan jawabannya pada sang nenek. Tapi, hingga sekarang ia masih tetap bimbang._

_Kebimbangan Naruto membuat langkah kakinya tak tentu arah. Langkah kakinya tak lagi mengarah ke rumahnya, melainkan berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota. Gang demi gang ia lewat. Toko demi toko ia singgahi. Hanya demi memperoleh ketenangan pikiran dan ia bisa memutuskan masalahnya dengan kepala dingin._

_Kegundahan Naruto membuat gadis itu, tak menyadari adanya perubahan cuaca. Ia terlambat menyadarinya ketika tetes demi tetes air hujan tercurah dari langit. Naruto segera berlari kecil bersama pejalan kaki lainnya, mencari tempat berteduh. Naruto berhasil memasuki kafe, ketika hujan turun deras, membasahi jalanan kota berikut isinya._

_Matanya menjelajah ke seluruh isi kafe, mencari kursi yang kosong. Ternyata hanya ada satu yang tersisa yakni kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan dekat kaca jendela. Naruto bergegas menghampiri kursi yang kosong itu. Tak mungkin kan ia berdiri seperti patung, sambil menunggu hujannya reda._

_Naruto berdehem, mencoba menarik perhatian si pemilik kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi kosong itu, untuk minta ijin. Menurutnya tidak sopan, jika ia duduk di depan orang tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu. Mungkin karena suaranya yang pelan, Naruto tak berhasil membuat pemuda yang sedang melamun itu menoleh padanya. _

"Permisi. Maaf, boleh saya duduk di sini? Tempat ini penuh dan hanya kursi ini yang kosong." Kata Naruto sopan.

Deg.. deg..deg... Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, ketika pria yang sepertinya hanya terpaut 1-2 tahun darinya itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Dunia selebar daun kelor. Itu pikiran pertama yang melintas di otaknya. Soalnya ia lagi-lagi bertemu dengan pemuda asing yang namanya pun masih tidak ia ketahui, untuk ketiga kalinya, dengan cara yang tak biasa.

Pemuda itu perlahan membuka matanya. Safir bertemu dengan onix. Oniks sekelam malam itu menghisap jiwa Naruto dan membenamkannya ke dalam kegelapan nan kelam yang tak berdasar. Mereka seperti dihubungkan oleh garis takdir yang aneh. Naruto tak tahu apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu, tapi Naruto merasa hatinya menghangat karena alasan tak jelas yang tak bisa Naruto artikan.

"Maaf. Boleh saya duduk di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi, masih tetap sopan, meski ada nada kesal.

Ia sudah lelah berdiri sejak tadi dan ia sangat butuh istirahat. Jari-jari kakinya sudah menjerit-jerit sejak tadi soalnya. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu hanya diam memandang wajahnya. Memang wajahnya sebegitu anehnya ya, sampai ia harus menatap Naruto begitu seksama seperti tak pernah melihat orang saja.

"Oh, silahkan." Katanya mempersilakan dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih." Kata Naruto penuh ucap syukur. Ia pun duduk dengan anggun seperti yang diharapkan dari sosok seorang putri. Menurutnya pemuda itu termasuk golongan orang pendiam dan cenderung antisosial. Jadi Naruto memilih menenggelamkan diri dalam bacaannya agar tak mengganggu pemuda itu dengan percakapan basa-basi tak penting bin membosankan.

Naruto tak menduga kalau pemuda itu mengingatnya dan menanyakan hal ini padanya. "Apa doamu waktu itu terkabul?"

"Ya?" tanya Naruto bingung. Dia-kah yang diajak bicara. Siapa tahu saja ia sedang bicara dengan temannya lewat telepon.

"Doa di depan kuil Ise setahun yang lalu." Kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum miring, penuh makna.

Naruto diam. Ia berfikir, menimang-nimang, 'Haruskah aku menjawabnya?' batinnya. "Ya. Saya mendapatkan jawabannya. Anda sendiri?" katanya lugas lebih jujur dari yang ia inginkan sebelumnya.

"Aku juga." Desahnya. "Sekarang aku percaya Tuhan itu ada." Ia kembali menatap gemerisik suara denting air hujan di teras dari sisi jendela. Entah apanya yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi Naruto bisa melihat binar kekaguman terpancar dari oniksnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang cinta? Apa kau juga percaya hal itu?" katanya memulai, memecah keheningan. Suaranya terdengar tak yakin, meski ada nada memohon di dalamnya. Mungkin ia gengsi bertanya hal se-sensitif itu pada orang asing pula.

"Percaya. Anda?"

"Entahlah. Aku bingung. Menurutku cinta itu melelahkan. Dadaku rasanya sesak dan aku...bosan. Ya, aku merasa bosan yang amat sangat. Aku yakin lama-kelamaan aku akan mati karena cinta. Sulit bagiku bernafas dalam dunia love. Apa menurutmu aku ini orang yang tak dianugerahi rasa cinta sejak awal?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab. "Tidak mungkin. Tuhan memberi rasa cinta pada setiap makhluknya termasuk anda. Jika anda merasa lelah dan hampa dalam kisah cinta yang anda rajut, berarti itu bukan cinta sejati. Hati anda mungkin tak mau menerima cinta yang lain, selain cinta sejati. Jadinya anda merasa lelah dan dilanda bosan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Cinta itu murni. Sayangnya banyak manusia yang mencampur cinta dengan nafsu angkara, entah kekuasaan, harta, kepopuleran, atau gairah semata. Akibatnya cinta jadi kehilangan kilaunya. Murahan seperti tissu gratis yang dibagikan di jalanan."

"Bisa dipahami." Katanya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Menurutmu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Bagaimana caraku memutus kekasihku saat ini? Aku menyayanginya dan tak ingin menyakitinya." Curhatnya lelah.

Naruto berfikir terlebih dahulu. Ia bukannya tak tahu jawabannya. Begitu pula pemuda asing itu. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya dan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Hanya saja, sama halnya dengan pemuda itu, Naruto butuh memilah kalimat yang paling halus dan paling santun untuk mengungkapkannya. Mungkin itulah yang mendorongnya curhat pada Naruto.

"Lebih baik anda terus terang. Semakin anda ulur, akan semakin banyak masalah. Gadis itu mungkin berfikir macam-macam tentang anda. Atau ia merasa dirinya kurang menarik sehingga anda bersikap dingin padanya. Aku khawatir ia terjatuh dalam lembah dosa." Kata Naruto bagaikan sebuah ramalan. Ramalan Naruto terjadi dalam hitungan jam kemudian, meninggalkan rasa trauma terhadap wanita yang sangat dalam di diri pemuda itu.

Persis setelah itu, hujan berhenti. Naruto berpamitan pulang dengan sopan. Bicara dengan pemuda itu memang menarik. Mereka memang tak saling kenal dan tak pernah saling menyebutkan nama masing-masing. Tapi, percakapan mereka selalu nyambung, seolah sehati. Lucunya, mereka selalu bertemu di saat mereka sedang dilanda dilematis dan butuh sekali seseorang untuk diajak diskusi.

Seperti hari ini. Kebimbangan Naruto mencair begitu ia bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda asing itu. Memang ia yang pertama curhat pada Naruto dan minta saran Naruto, tetapi siapa sangka petuah itu juga berbalik padanya. Petuah Naruto bisa diterapkan pada masalah Naruto sendiri.

**Lebih baik terus terang. Semakin diulur akan semakin banyak masalah.**

Itu kata kuncinya, diulur dan masalah. Tak perduli berapa lama pun Naruto berfikir, merenung, dan memikirkan berbagai macam cara. Nyatanya solusinya hanya satu, berkata terus terang. Itu ujian pertamanya sebagai seorang Muslim. Dia harus menghadapi keluarganya.

Apapun pengadilan mereka nanti, keputusan yang mereka ambil, harus Naruto terima. Itulah konsekuensinya sebagai seorang Muslim. Berat memang. Pahit memang. Tapi siapa bilang harga kebenaran itu murah? Harganya sangat mahal, setimpal dengan rewardnya yang dijanjikan oleh Allah yaitu surga. Dan itu sudah cukup sebagai imbalan untuknya.

Apalagi yang harus diragukannya? Apa ia masih ragu dengan kekuasaan Allah? Tidak. Allah sekali-kali tidak akan memberikan cobaan berat melebihi yang mampu ditanggung oleh umatnya. Cobaan itu pasti sesuai dengan kapasitasnya sesuai dengan kadar keimanannya.

Dan lagi Allah tak akan pernah meninggalkan hamba-nya terlebih hamba yang sedang merangkak mencari jalan untuk mendekat pada-Nya. Sebaliknya, Allah justru akan mendekat pada si hamba itu sebelum hambanya berhasil mencapai-Nya.

Jika ia mendekat dengan merangkak, Allah mendatanginya dengan berjalan. Jika ia mendatangi Allah dengan berjalan, maka Allah mendekat dengan berlari. Jika ia datang dengan berlari, maka Allah mendekatinya dengan kecepatan seperti kilat. Sesungguhnya Allah itu dekat, bahkan lebih dekat dari denyut nadi hambanya. Karena itu La Tahzan, Don't sad, Don't cry, jangan sedih, dan ojo nelongso. Kamu pasti bisa.

"Kamu pasti bisa, Naruto. Chayo-chayo. Ganbate Kudasai." Kata Naruto memberi semangat pada diri sendiri. Ia melangkah dengan tegap kembali ke kediaman Uzumaki. Kali ini langkahnya tenang, siap menghadapi apapun yang terjadi di depan matanya nanti.

**TBC**

Yei, akhirnya chapter penuh perjuangan ini kelar juga. Aduh makin susah aja fic ini. Padahal targetnya bulan kemarin udah tamat, tapi meleset jauh, sampai hari ini belum kelar juga. Ai udah mulai nyicil ngetik fic ini dari bulan kemarin, tapi di tengah jalan ide-nya mentok mulu.

Karena itu, maaf ya bagi review yang masuh, terpaksa tidak Ai balas. Tapi, Ai udah baca semua kok. Mulai minggu depan, sudut pandang berubah-ubah dari Naruto-Gaara-Kyuubi. Kisah romance SasufemNaru belum terlalu menonjol hingga di chapter keempat. Ai hanya mampu memberikan hint-hint semata.

Terakhir Ai mohon saran dan kritiknya, karena Ai sendiri menyadari bahwa karya Ai ini jauh dari kata sempurna.


	4. Chapter 4

The Love Between Us

Summary : Sasuke yang ateis bertemu dengan Naruto yang Muslim. Awalnya hanya pertemuan biasa diantara dua orang asing, lalu berkembang menjadi hubungan platonis nan romantis. Mungkinkah mereka bersatu, jika agama jadi penghalang utama? SasufemNaru. Prekuel dan ending Who is she, awal kisah yang jadi benang merah kisah cinta mereka.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, Islam oriented, no-SARA, beberapa kata-kata vulgar.

Pair : Sementara SasufemNaru just friend

Chapter ini masih dari sudut pandang Naruto. Jadi belum ada pairing.

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang masih nunggu fic ini update meski lelet banget. Sankyu bagi yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak, memfollow, dan memfav.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter Three**

_**Jangan cintai aku setinggi langit, karena langit pun bisa runtuh**_

_**Jangan cintai aku sedalam laut, karena laut pun bisa surut**_

_**Tapi...**_

_**Cintailah aku ibarat seujung kuku, karena walau terus dipotong...**_

_**Ia akan terus tumbuh.**_

**Diary Naruto Mode**

_Hari itu tiba. Hari saat keimananku yang masih sangat belia diuji. Hari saat aku harus mengungkapkannya dengan jelas, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, bahwa aku kini seorang Muslimah. Aku bukan lagi seorang penyembah matahari, penganut ajaran Shinto yang setia. _

_Aku duduk di hadapan kedua pamanku sekaligus sesepuh dalam Klan utama Uzumaki. Aku mencoba menenangkan hatiku yang dilanda gundah gulana. Ku remas kedua tanganku secara diam-diam untuk mengurangi rasa gelisah. Aku memang tak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh kedua pamanku itu, tapi dari gestur tubuh keduanya, pastilah itu sesuatu yang sangat penting._

"_Anakku, selama ini aku mengenalmu sebagai seseorang yang jujur, punya intergritas, dan tak pernah berkhianat. Hari ini, aku dan pamanmu di sini mengharapkan kejujuranmu."_

"_Apakah yang hendak Ji-san tanyakan? Saya akan menjawabnya dengan sejujurnya tanpa menambah dan mengurangi." Kataku memberi jaminan._

"_Kami mendengar selentingan kabar, kalau kau kini sudah bergaul dengan orang-orang dari negeri seberang itu. Apakah itu benar, anakku?"_

"_Bisakah Ji-san memperjelasnya? Orang-orang seberang itu banyak."_

"_Orang-orang barbar dari daerah Timur Tengah yang gemar memelihara gundik dan menumpahkan darah. Ku dengar kau sering ikut berkumpul dengan mereka secara diam-diam di salah satu basement pertokoan di Shibuya? " kata Nagato-ji san dengan mata sengit. Kebenciannya pada bangsa Arab itu terpantul dengan jelas pada bola matanya, yang berkilat penuh amarah._

"_Mereka tidak barbar, Ji san. Bukankah kita belum pernah mendengar kabar mereka menjajah negara lain seperti yang dilakukan oleh Amerika, Inggris, ataupun Perancis? Mereka juga tak pernah menyerang negara lain dengan alasan dusta seperti orang-orang kulit putih itu. Kenapa sebutan itu tidak kita alamatkan pada mereka?" _

"_Diam! Kita tidak sedang membicarakan tentang politik dunia, tetapi tentang kau dan pertemananmu dengan mereka." tukas Yahiko-ji-san._

_Aku terdiam, berfikir masak-masak sebelum menjawabnya, "Ya, saya memang bergaul dengan mereka. Apa ada masalah, Ji-san?"_

_Brak! Nagato-ji san menggebrak meja dengan keras hingga barang-barang yang tertata rapi di atas meja jatuh bergelimpangan, berantakan, termasuk cangkir teh yang kini kosong karena isinya tumpah membasahi seisi meja. "Kalau begitu kabar mengenai kau masuk agama mereka juga benar?"_

_Aku kembali terdiam. Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Ya, sekaranglah saatnya. Jika ku katakan tidak, maka kesempatan itu tidak akan pernah datang lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah ini, pasti aku akan mengikuti pelatihan menjadi seorang Miko dan semuanya akan bertambah rumit. "Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"_

"_Oh, jadi kabar itu benar adanya." Kata Nagato lirih kepada dirinya sendiri, menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. "Baik. Kalau begitu, apa kau masih mempercayai Matahari sebagai sumber kehidupan dan sumber kekuatan di bumi ini, penjelmaan dari Dewi Amaterasu, Dewa paling agung yang kita sembah?" _

"_Ya, saya percaya akan kekuatan matahari. Matahari memiliki kekuatan besar, pusat dari tata surya, salah satu sumber kehidupan. Tanpa matahari, maka tak akan ada kehidupan di muka bumi ini. Akan tetapi, saya tak percaya kalau matahari adalah Tuhan yang harus kita puja dan kita sembah. Mat.."_

"_Jangan diteruskan, Nak!" Nagato menghentikan perkataan Naruto. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sedih. Salah satu penerus Uzumaki yang sangat dibanggakan dan diharapkan bisa menjadi seorang Himiko, miko tertinggi di Jepang kini telah tersesat, sesesat-sesatnya. Kini, kemana mereka harus menggantungkan harapan mereka, jika satu-satunya penerus sudah melenceng sejauh ini. Sangatlah sulit mencari orang yang sebanding bahkan melebihi Naruto diantara anggota klan Uzumaki saat ini. _

"_Aku kini yakin, kau memang sudah berubah. Kau kini tak lagi mempercayai bahwa Dewi Amaterasu adalah Dewa, Tuhan kita. Tapi, kenapa bisa, Nak? Adakah orang yang mengubahmu?" tanyanya penuh selidik._

_Aku hanya bisa menunduk sedih. Kekecewaan kedua pamanku amatlah menyiksa batinku. Meski tak memperlihatkannya secara jelas, aku tahu keduanya sangat menyayangiku dan amat mengharapkanku. Karena itulah aku jauh lebih menyayangi mereka dibandingkan kedua orang tuaku sendiri atau bahkan kedua kakakku dan nenekku sekaligus. Dan, sekarang aku sudah menghancurkan impian mereka. 'Maafkan aku, Ji san. Gomen.. gomenasai.' batinku terisak dalam hati._

"_Tidak, ji san. Tidak ada yang mempengaruhiku. Semua ini ku peroleh dari jalan mencari sendiri. Aku pikir, Tuhan itu harus maha kuat, karena ia adalah tempat kita bersandar, bergantung, dan meminta perlindungan. Sedangkan Dewi Amaterasu kita hanya bisa berjaya mengatur beberapa hal, sedangkan sisi lainnya, sang Dewi harus berbagi dengan dewa-dewa yang lain seperti Susanoo, Dewa Tsukiyomi, Dewa Oogami, Dewa Enma, bahkan beberapa binatang-binatang yang disucikan dan diangkat jadi dewa seperti ular, rubah, dan lain-lain." Ujarku berusaha tegar pada pendirianku. Aku singkirkan perasaan bersalah yang menggelayuti dan menyiksa batinku._

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau kita menyembah banyak Dewa? Mereka semua masihlah dibawah kedudukan Dewi Amaterasu. Mereka masih harus tetap tunduk pada Dewa tertinggi itu." teriak Yahiko-Ji san tidak terima._

"_Benarkah Dewi Amaterasu yang terhebat dan tertinggi dalam ajaran agama kita? Bukankah dalam salah satu kitab pernah diceritakan tentang pertarungan hebat antara Dewi Amaterasu dengan Dewa Susanoo? Sang dewi kalah dan dimakan oleh Susanoo sehingga membuat matahari sempat hilang. Dan itulah asal usul terjadinya gerhana." Jelas Naruto._

_Naruto menarik nafas panjang, kembali menenangkan dirinya. "Ji san. Mitologi yang kita percaya, dewa-dewa yang kita sembah faktanya bertentangan dengan sains yang kini berkembang. Karena itulah, ajaran Shinto semakin lama kehilangan penganutnya. Keimanan mereka akan ajaran Shinto sudah luruh dan hanya menjadikannya budaya, ritual semata. Aku tak mau itu. Agama tetaplah agama. Ia adalah panutan, pedoman hidup manusia, tak hanya di Jepang, tapi juga belahan dunia lainnya. Sedang ajaran Shinto kita..." _

_Wajah Naruto menunduk sedih. "Ajaran kita hanya berupa ritual pemujaan pada Dewa dan hanya memuat tentang menjaga keseimbangan dan keselasan alam. Tak lebih. Berbeda halnya dengan Islam. Dia ajaran yang mampu bertahan, meski sudah dimakan usia. Ia mampu menyebar hingga tiap pelosok dunia, meski sudah ditekan sedemikian rupa, diberi stigma negatif, dibatasi geraknya, bahkan dibantai dengan sadir. Ia tetap bertahan. Kenapa? Karena Islam mampu menjawab semua persoalan hidup di dunia, mempelajarinya akan membuat kita tenang, dan mengamalkannya akan membuat kita mampu mengoptimalkan segala potensi kita. Islam..."_

"_Cukup, anakku! Cukup!" Bentak Nagato. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. Begitu pula dengan Yahiko. Wajah keduanya merah padam. Mereka marah mendengar paparan Naruto-si-anak-kemarin-sore yang berani berlagak sok pintar di depan mereka._

_Yahiko lantas melemparkan gerutuan, "Sungguh sulit menyadarkan anak bengal ini. Ia sudah sangat jauh tersesat. Ku pikir, satu-satunya obat untuk anak ini bukanlah nasehat, melainkan hukuman. Kita akan menyerahkan nasib anak ini pada lembaga dewan tetua."_

_Pembicaraan di sore kelabu itu pun berakhir. Nagato dan Yahiko menyuruh Naruto pergi dari ruangan itu. Aku keluar dengan hati yang semakin gundah. Perasaan bersalah dan sedih membelenggu hatiku. Nagato-ji san dan Yahiko-ji san pasti membenciku. Mereka tak akan mengakuiku lagi sebagai keponakan. _

_Meski demikian, aku tak memungkiri sebersit rasa lega di sudut hatiku. Satu bebanku sudah terlepas kini. Aku telah mengutarakan keimananku yang baru. Jadi, aku tak perlu bersembunyi dibalik topeng lagi. _

_Aku menarik nafas panjang. Tentu saja setelah ini, persoalannya akan bertambah rumit. Aku tahu itu. Tapi, aku sudah siap menerima konsekuensi yang berat dari keimananku. Apapun resikonya akan ku tanggung. Termasuk jika aku harus keluar dan dicoret dari daftar keluarga Uzumaki. _

**End Diary Naruto Mode**

Sasuke membolak-balikkan lembaran diary di tangannya. 'Kok nggak ada.' batinnya. Tulisan Naruto berakhir pada diskusi antara Nagato, Yahiko, dan Naruto. Padahal ia penasaran dengan lanjutannya. Ia mengira-ngira hukuman apakah yang diberikan keluarga besar Uzumaki itu pada Naruto.

'Apa aku harus menanyakannya secara langsung pada Naruto, ya?' pikirnya. Tapi..., nanti ketahuan dong kalau dia sudah lancang membaca diary Naruto. Lagipula, ia tak yakin, Naruto mau cerita. Soalnya kan, itu menyangkut aib keluarga Uzumaki. Demi itu semua, nama Naruto bahkan dicoret dari list daftar keluarga.

"Ah, aku tahu." Ia dapat ide bagus. Selain Naruto, ia bisa bertanya pada Gaara. Bukankah dulu ia pernah cerita kalau ia membantu Naruto keluar dari kurungan? Gaara sedikit banyak pasti tahu.

Sasuke segera keluar dari balkon. Ia memutuskan mandi dulu dan ganti baju sebelum menemui Gaara. Ia baru saja mau pergi, eh Gaara-nya udah nongol. Bukannya hanya Gaara doang, ding. Ada Sai, Neji, dan Utakata juga rupanya.

"Hi, Bro. Masih hidup loh, Bro?" tegur Sai dengan seenaknya duduk manis di atas kasur Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Mau kemana?" tanya Utakata yang juga ikutan duduk di samping Sai. Bedanya ia lebih sopan, nggak seperti Sai yang pencicilan.

"Ke rumah Gaara?"

"Kau mencariku? Ada apa?" tanya Gaara agak kaget.

"Ini," Sasuke menunjuk Diary Naruto. "Tulisannya berhenti sampai ia diskusi dengan kedua pamannya."

"Oh, itu." gumam Gaara paham. Ia memperbaiki duduknya. "Naruto tidak menulis lagi, karena itu hari terakhir kebebasannya."

"Maksudmu ia dikurung?" tanya Neji terkesiap, menutup mulutnya. 'Separah itukah?' tambahnya dalam hati.

Gaara menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Ya, Naruto dikurung di dalam penjara. Ia masih sempat menuliskan apa yang dialaminya dalam penjara itu. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tulisannya agak acak-acakan. Soalnya ia menulisnya di benda apapun yang bisa ia tulisi. Di atas dedaunan kering, bungkus makanan, tisu, ataupun sobekan kain. Aku berhasil mengumpulkannya dengan susah payah. Karena itu... kau harus memperlakukannya hati-hati. Barangnya sangat rapuh."

"Pasti. Pasti akan ku jaga. Mana?"

"Ada di rumah."

"Kau tidak membawanya?"

Mata Gaara mendelik galak, "Aku kan sudah bilang! Itu sangat berharga. Mana mungkin aku membawanya sembarangan. Tulisan yang tersisa itu bahkan lebih berharga dari buku itu." Tunjuk Gaara pada diary yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai heran. Neji menggeplak Sai sebagai jawaban. "Hei kenapa kau memukulku," protes Sai.

"Kau layak mendapatkannya. Dasar bodoh." Dengus Neji. "Naruto menulisnya di dalam penjara. Dengan kata lain seluruh pemikiran, perasaan, dan kewarasannya akan terbaca dari tulisan itu."

"Aku masih belum ngerti."

"Ish, kau memang Dobe, ya?" sindir Neji lagi dengan kelemotan daya nalar Sai. " Manusia dalam keadaan normal tidak akan menulis seluruh isi hati dan pikirannya ke dalam sebuah buku. Ia pasti menyimpan sisi-sisi tertentu untuk dirinya sendiri. Siapa tahu bukunya dibaca orang atau dicuri orang atau apalah. Tapi lain, jika kau dalam keadaan tertekan. Lebih-lebih dalam keadaan dikurung sendirian. Orang itu pasti akan mencurahkan segalanya. Isi hatinya, pemikirannya, dan kewarasannya. Mungkin ia menganggap itu adalah jangkar penyelamat dirinya, penghubung antara dirinya dalam dunia normal."

"Ooo macam tuh." Sai manggut-manggut ngerti.

"Iya, macam tuh. Makanya itu, produk yang dihasilkan seseorang yang dalam keadaan dipenjara, mengalami antara hidup mati, baik buku, foto, ataupun rekaman video dinilai lebih berharga lebih dari apapun. Itu ekspresi terjujur dari manusia." Tambah Utakata. Ia memandang Gaara penuh takjub. "_By the way_, bagaimana caramu memperolehnya Gaa?"

"Dari Kushina-ba sama. Dia memberikannya padaku, semua tulisan Naruto dengan linangan air mata. Aku bisa melihat kesedihan dari raut wajahnya. Perasaan sedih, rasa bersalah, hingga ketidak berdayaan bercampur jadi satu. Ia lalu bicara dengan kedua orang tuaku secara pribadi. Aku tak begitu mendengar percakapan mereka. Tapi, dari nada suaranya, aku tahu Kushina-ba sama sangat tertekan dan terluka saat memutuskan hal itu. Itu kali terakhir aku melihat Kushina-ba sama." jelas Gaara panjang lebar. Itu mungkin percakapan terpanjang yang pernah dilakukannya.

Sasuke merenung. "Bisakah tulisannya diambil sekarang?"

"Kau itu tak sabaran sekali sih, Sas. Besok kan bisa? Hari ini aku mau ngajak kau jalan." Protes Sai. Jarang-jarang mereka ngumpul seperti ini, menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Hn?"

"Ada kafe baru di depan kampus kita. Aku mau ngajak kalian nyoba kue di situ."

"Mau ngajak kami jalan apa mau ketemu gebetanmu?" tukas Neji dengan mata melirik sinis.

"Itu juga." jawabnya lugas yang menuai delikan maut dari keempat temannya. Sai tersenyum pias, menutupi rasa takutnya. "Tapi bukan itu intinya. Aku beneran ngajak kalian hang out di kafe itu."

"Apa istimewanya?" tanya Utakata sibuk memainkan gatgetnya.

"Istimewanya? Well, kafe itu ditata dengan artistik ala seni Jepang kuno. Kau pasti bakal terpesona dengan ikebana yang dipamerkan di sana. Sangat fantastik." Neji yang mendengar kata seni Jepang kuno khususnya Ikebana langsung tertarik, ditilik dari Lavendernya. Sai tersenyum dengan keberhasilannya mempengaruhi cowok keras kepala itu.

"Teh hijaunya termasuk menu andalan kafe itu. Rasanya sangat lezat dan kau..." Sai menunjuk Gaara. "Pasti akan ketagihan jika sudah mencicipinya." Bagaimanapun seperkian persen dari tubuh Gaara mengalir darah Uzumaki. Jadi, ia juga pastilah pecinta teh hijau seperti Uzumaki-Uzumaki lainnya.

Senyum di bibir Sai semakin mengembang lebar, begitu Gaara menunjukkan signal positif. Tinggal dua lagi yang belum takhluk. "Selain menikmati sajiannya, kita juga bisa mendengar alunan musik alam seperti suara gerimis hujan dan gerak angin berikut burung-burung yang bernyanyi." Lanjutnya berhasil membuat Utakata-si-pencinta-alam bilang, 'Ya'.

"Dan yang terpenting. Ada tulisan halal terpampang di plang nama kafe itu. soalnya..." Sai melirik Sasuke, mengirim impuls-impuls tertentu untuk membuat Sasuke tertarik. "Soalnya ownernya itu N-A-R-U-T-O." Berkat nama Naruto, Sasuke tanpa ragu langsung mengiyakan ajakan Sai. Bahkan Sasuke yang paling semangat.

"Ayo, cepat! Nanti penuh." Kata Sasuke tak sabaran dengan keempat temannya yang jalannya lambat seperti keong.

"Huh, dasar. Kalau soal Naruto saja, langsung deh paling duluan." Gerutu Sai yang jalan paling belakang. Padahal kan ia yang ngajak ya?

"Sai, cepetan! Nanti ku tinggal." Teriak Neji tak kalah semangatnya.

"Iya-iya. Ini juga udah cepet."

...*****...

Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan lembaran tulisan Naruto bagian akhir. Benar, seperti kata Gaara, lembaran yang terakhir lebih rapuh karena ditulis di atas helaian dedaunan nan kering, secarik bungkus makanan, tissu bekas dan sobekan kain. Sasuke juga harus susah payah mengurutkannya karena tidak ada tanggal di sana, hanya berupa angka-angka.

Tes tes tes... tetesan air mata Sasuke mengalir begitu saja. Ia bisa merasakan penderitaan, rasa frustasi dan ketakutan gadis itu. Emosi Naruto tercetak jelas dari tulisannya yang tebal dan acak-acakan. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan ditulis bertintakan darah.

Sasuke mengambil tisu nan tipis dan penuh lipatan di satu tangan sebagai halaman pertama. Tangannya yang lain, menulis ulang tulisan Naruto ke dalam diary Naruto pada halaman selanjutnya yang masih kosong. Ia lakukan ini agar lebih memudahkannya dalam membaca, jika suatu saat ia ingin membacanya ulang.

**Diary Naruto Mode On**

_Aku tak tahu dimana aku sekarang. Hari itu, ada seorang suruhan Nagato-ji san yang membawaku ke tempat ini. Yang masih bisa ku ingat, aku disuruh menyusuri tangga nan sempit dengan penerangan yang sangat minim. Tangganya begitu dingin ku rasakan di kulitku, lembab dan bau apek. _

_Aku melangkah hati-hati, mengingat tangganya lumayan curam dan basah. Tapi, orang di belakangku menyodok punggungku dengan tongkat dan memuntahkan umpatannya, "Hai, manusia terkutuk! Mengapa kau berjalan begitu lamban? Apa kau takut dengan kemarahan Dewa Enma dan roh leluhur? Sesungguhnya engkau telah menghina agama kita dan mencoreng nama baik ibu dan nenekmu dengan lumpur kehinaan. Cih! Benar-benar anak durhaka."_

_Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan sumpah serapahnya dan menerima pukulan orang tersebut dengan menahan gigil pada punggungnya yang pasti menimbulkan luka memar. Gigilan di sekujur tubuhnya semakin bertambah, begitu kakinya menyentuh tangga terakhir. Ia melihat, di sana sini banyak berserakan tulang manusia serupa dengan sampah dedaunan kering di taman yang belum di sapu._

_Ternyata, itulah tempat terakhir yang ditujunya. Sang pengawal lalu menggiringnya ke sebuah ruangan bersekat yang hanya diberi ventilasi kecil untuk sekedar menyorongkan makanan di bawah pintu. Pengawal itu menyalakan lampu obor. Tidak terlalu terang memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat mata Naruto melihat seisi ruangan yang akan ditempatinya._

"_Sekarang, kau harus tinggal di sini sebagai akibat sikapmu yang membelot pada ajaran leluhurmu. Mereka semua..." Sang pengawal menunjuk kumpulan tulang belulang yang memenuhi ruangan itu, "...ditugaskan untuk menemanimu sampai mati."_

_Naruto masih tetap diam ketika sang pengawal keluar dari ruangan dengan membawa seringai kemenangan di wajahnya. Ia mengunci ruangan Naruto dari luar untuk memastikan Naruto tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Barulah beberapa waktu kemudian, Naruto menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah menjalani hukuman, dengan dikunci di ruang bawah tanah bersama tulang-belulang orang mati. Dalam temaramnya cahaya, Naruto mulai menangis._

_...*****..._

_Aku tak tahu berapa lama hari yang ku habiskan di tempat ini. Tak ada cahaya matahari atau rembulan yang berhasil menembus tempat ini yang bisa ku jadikan petunjuk. Semua hari, jam, menit dan detik yang ku lalui terasa sama di ruangan ini. Satu-satunya yang bisa ku jadikan pelipur laraku hanyalah bolpoint dan lembaran kertas yang sempat ku selipkan dibalik gaunku _

_Ku coba menuliskan kegelisahan hatiku dari waktu ke waktu. Sungguh berada di tempat yang redup dengan hanya bercahayakan lentera kecil dan pengap ini membuatku sangat gelisah dan dilanda rasa frustasi. Mungkin aku akan mengalami klaustrofobia begitu keluar dari tempat ini._

_Selain berada di ruangan gelap bertemankan tikus dan tulang-belulang manusia, mereka juga tak memberiku makanan yang layak. Sepertinya, mereka berniat membuatku mati kelaparan. Perutku terus berbunyi dari hari ke hari. Tenagaku melemah hingga mengangkat bolpoin dengan jari ini pun aku sudah tak kuasa._

_Pada hari ke-delapan mungkin, mereka mengeluarkanku. Mereka menyeretku dengan kasar seolah aku ini rongsokan dan membawaku ke tempat yang tidak lebih baik. Mereka memberiku makanan dan minuman. Aku menikmati hidangan itu dengan ditemani hinaan dan cercaan para penjaga yang menertawakan kelaparannya._

_Setelah itu aku dibawa ke ruangan lainnya lagi. Di sana ada beberapa rahib tua yang sudah peot dan matanya yang bengis menatapku. Aku diam mendengarkan lantunan doa dari bibir mereka tanpa berniat menyelanya. Aku tahu isi doa ini. Mereka sedang berdoa untuk mengusir roh jahat yang menggangguku hingga aku berniat durhaka. _

_Aku ingin mendecih, menertawakan kebodohan mereka. Doa-doa yang mereka panjatkan sama sekali tak memberi efek apapun pada syetan-syetan itu. Karena, aku sama sekali tidak kesurupan. Aku membuat keputusan besar itu dengan kesadaran penuh. Dan lagi mana mungkin setan penyebabnya, karena sesungguhnya setan amat benci dengan agama Islam._

_Lantunan doa berlalu. Mereka bertanya, "Apa kau masih mau memeluk agama setan itu?" dengan nada sangar dan tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali di dalamnya._

"_Aku tidak memeluk agama setan, tapi aku memeluk Islam." Jawabku tegas dan beroleh, 'Bukkk!' Sebuah kayu nan besar dipukulkan ke punggungku, membuatku menggelepar, meringis menahan rasa perih di punggung._

"_Katakan sekali lagi! Apa kau mau kembali pada ajaran leluhurmu?"_

"_Tuhanku Allah, Nabiku Muhammad SAW dan agamaku Islam." ujarku penuh keberanian diantara ringisan yang ku tahan mati-matian._

_Wajah orang itu memerah semerah matahari saat senja. Belum pernah ia merasa seterhina ini. Berani-beraninya gadis ingusan ini membuang agama leluhurnya, demi agama yang dianut para makhluk barbar dari Timur Tengah itu. Matanya yang berkilat bengis menyuruh penjaga yang menyeretku tadi untuk kembali memukuli tubuhku. _

_Pukulan demi pukulan ku terima. Punggungku sudah penuh memar dan mungkin darah akibat kulit yang sobek. Kesadaranku pun sudah diambang batas. Semua terasa samar dan terlihat seperti meliuk-liuk di mataku. Gendang telingaku berdenging, tak bisa mendengar apapun. _

_Orang itu kembali menjambak rambutku dengan kasar membuat kepalaku tengadah ke atas. Beberapa helai rambutku tercerabut dari akarnya, saking kerasnya jambakannya. "Sekali ku tanya. Apa kau mau kembali pada agama leluhurmu?"_

"_Allah.. Allah... Allah.." ujarku lirih dan 'Brukk..!', tanpa peri kemanusiaan ia menjedukkan kepalaku ke tembok. Darah merembes mengalir dari pelipisku yang sobek. Samar-samar, masih bisa ku dengar perintah orang itu. _

"_Anak ini benar-benar sudah sesat. Doa saja tak cukup untuk mengembalikannya. Satu-satunya caranya hanyalah kurungan. Kembalikan lagi dia ke selnya! Jangan beri makan! Aku ingin tahu berapa lama ia akan bertahan."_

_Setelah itu tubuhku sepertinya kembali diseret, tapi entahlah aku tak menyadarinya. Tubuhku tak merasakan rasa sakit dan aku merasa seperti melayang sebelum kemudian membentur lantai yang dingin dan berdebu begitu kami sampai di tempat tujuan._

_Susah payah aku beringsut dari tempatku berbaring dan mencoba duduk bersandar pada dinding. "Aww..aww...aww.." ringisku merasakan perih menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Punggungku yang luka membuatku tak berani bersandar. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa berbaring tengurap di atas lantai yang berdebu dan juga dingin. Tak nyaman memang, tapi hanya dengan posisi seperti inilah, setidaknya aku bisa beristirahat dan memejamkan mata._

_Berhari-hari aku menempati ruangan ini. Aku tak tahu berapa lama, tapi yang jelas jauh lebih lama dari yang pertama. Ku rasakan perutku yang mencicit keroncongan, minta isi. Tanganku pun sudah tak bisa merasakan apa-apa saking lemasnya. Aku menghibur diriku dengan terus menulis, menulis, dan menulis dengan mulutku pada sobekan kain bajuku, atau dedaunan kering yang entah bagaimana bisa mampir hingga ke ruanganku. _

_Pada hari ke- mungkin ke 20 hari atau lebih, mereka kembali membuka selku. Aku beringsut dengan susah payah di pojokan, dengan tubuh menggigil ketakutan. Ku pikir mereka akan kembali menyeretku, menginterograsiku, memukuliku atau hukuman keji lainnya seperti sebelumnya. Tapi, aku salah. Tak ada pukulan. Tak ada cacian yang ku terima. aku cukup bersyukur untuk itu._

_Kali ini, mereka datang dan memberiku sebungkus nasi yang segera ku habiskan dengan rakus. Ku abaikan tatapan menghina mereka. Aku lapar dan perut yang lapar tidak butuh harga diri. _

_Rasa curigaku muncul, ketika mereka keluar dengan tenang dari ruanganku setelah memberiku makan. Ini aneh. Teramat sangat aneh. Aku tak percaya mereka akan melepaskanku begitu saja setelah berbagai hal keji lainnya yang mereka coba lakukan. _

_Kecurigaaku terbukti. Mereka masih mencoba membuatku kembali pada ajaran Shinto. Tapi tidak dengan kekerasan seperti sebelumnya. Mereka memenuhi ruanganku dengan lantunan doa dan suara-suara musik tertentu yang disetel 24 jam non stop tanpa henti._

"_Argghh...!" teriakku kesakitan. Telingaku sakit harus mendengarkan ini terus-menerus. Suara-suara itu mengganggu ketenanganku dan juga kewarasanku. Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku bahkan juga identitasku. Semua terasa kabur dan semua kenanganku dan pikiranku melebur menjadi satu hingga menyisakan warna putih tanpa noda. _

_Aku seperti terdampar di suatu tempat antah berantah, tersedot oleh lubang black hole yang entah akan membawaku ke mana. Ketakutan, kegelisahan, dan kegilaan melandaku hingga aku tak yakin pada apapun termasuk diriku sendiri. Tapi, aku masih cukup beruntung. Tulisan-tulisanku yang berserakan di penjuru ruangan, membuatku tetap terjaga. "Allah..Allah...Allah!" ujarku lirih untuk menetralkan semua kegilaan yang mereka coba tanamkan dalam otakku._

_Hari ke-40 mungkin, mereka mematikan suara-suara itu. Mereka kembali menginterograsiku dan menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Aku dengan tersenyum lemah, masih menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama "Lailahailla Allah Muhammaddur Rasulallah."_

_Jawabanmu membuat mereka naik pitam. Mereka menghempaskan tubuhku yang sudah lemah dan dipenuhi luka ke pojok ruangan sel bersama dengan tulang belulang itu. Mereka keluar dari sel-ku dengan wajah merah padam. Aku tersenyum lirih. Aku sedikit banyak merasa puas, hingga hari ini masih bisa mempertahankan keimananku. _

_Hari ke-errr jangan tanya. Aku tak tahu ini hari yang ke berapa. Ku rasakan tangan-tangan lembut mengangkatku dari ruangan berdebu, suram dan pengap ini. Mereka memapahku hati-hati, menaiki tangga demi tangga. Dengan lirih mereka membisikiku, "Tenanglah! Semua sudah berakhir. Kau akan baik-baik saja."_

"_Syukurlah." Jawabku lirih seperti sebuah bisikan yang hanya bisa ku dengar sendiri._

_Aku tak tahu berapa lama kami berjalan. Tapi, suara teriakan nenekku samar-samar memasuki gendang telingaku. Nenekku terdengar amat marah dan ia memaki entah siapa itu. Telingaku berdengung sehingga tak begitu jelas mendengarnya. Mungkin masalah nenekku dan para penolongku itu sudah selesai, tangan-tangan lembut itu kembali memapah tubuhku._

_Aku akhirnya berhasil menghirup udara segar. Sejuknya angin ku rasakan membelai pori-pori kulitku dari balik kain yang ku kenakan. Aku mencoba membuka mataku untuk melihat ada dimana diriku, tapi ada seseorang yang menutupi kepalaku dengan kain hitam yang tebal. Aku mencoba protes dengan suara serak sehingga yang terdengar hanya suara "Aehghg...skhegrb..."_

"_Tenanglah, kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Kami hanya ingin memastikan keselamatanmu itu saja. Begitu tiba di tempat tujuan, kami akan melepas penutup kepalamu." Katanya menenangkan._

_Aku terdiam dan mengikuti kata mereka. Aku sama sekali tak memberontak ketika mereka menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobil. Suara mesin nan halus kini menyapaku. 'Oh, jadi benar mereka akan membawaku pergi. Semoga saja mereka orang baik,' doaku penuh harap dalam hati. Goyangan halus mobil itu berhasil membuaiku dan merayuki untuk memasuki ke alam mimpi._

_Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur. Ketika aku membuka mata, aku sudah ada di sebuah ruangan yang bercat putih dan bersih. Semua benda di ruangan tempatku tidur berwarna putih. Mungkin pemiliknya penggemar warna putih. Akan ku tanyakan nanti kalau aku bertemu dengannya._

_Aroma sedap menguar dari arah samping. "Oh," gumamku penuh takjub. Rasanya sudah lama sekali, aku tak mencium aroma bubur putih. Aromanya yang lezat membuat air liurku menetes. Kriukk...kriukkk...kriukk... Suara perutku membuatku sadar, betapa laparnya diriku. Aku mencoba bangkit dan mengambil bubur di dalam mangkok itu. Ku makan semuanya tanpa sisa. Setelah itu, aku kembali ngantuk. Aku pun tidur lagi._

_Hari ke-100. Well, kali ini aku yakin ini hari ke-100. Aku menghitungnya dari kalender. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Karena ada kalander yang terpajang di ruanganku sekarang. Tak hanya kalender, aku juga bisa melihat matahari pagi yang terbit dari Timur dan terbenam dari arah Barat. Aku juga bisa kembali menikmati sinar sang rembulan malam yang mengintip dari balik awan. Hah, senangnya. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari sebuah kebebasan._

_Meski sudah menempati ruangan ini selama seminggu, aku masih tak tahu siapa yang membebaskanku. Mereka selalu mengenakan penutup kepala tiap kali menjengukku. Mungkin mereka takut jika identitasnya ketahuan. Tapi, tak apalah. Begini saja aku sudah bersyukur. _

_Oh ya, kata mereka, ini hari terakhirku menikmati ruangan ini. Setelah ini, aku akan tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang katanya mereka sediakan untukku di tengah kota Konoha. Kata mereka lagi, aku akan hidup dengan identitasku yang baru yakni Naruto tanpa marga Namikaze apalagi Uzumaki._

_Sekali lagi aku bersyukur. Meski tanpa marga, meski aku mungkin tak akan bisa lagi melihat senyum Ka San atau Tou San, tapi aku tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya aku masih hidup dan aku masih seorang Muslim. Aku yakin dan aku percaya suatu saat nanti, akan ada hari dimana aku bisa melihat mereka, menemani mereka, dan berbakti mereka. Amin._

**End Diary Mode On**

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Dalam hati, ia mengasihani nasib Naruto. Dia masih begitu muda, usianya bahkan belum genap 17 tahun, tapi ia berani mengambil langkah besar itu. Ia tetap beristiqomah mempertahankan keyakinannya, meski untuk itu ia harus menanggung resiko yang sangat besar.

Sasuke memandang langit yang mulai menghitam, tanda waktu sudah berganti malam. Ia membayangkan ketakutan yang dirasakan gadis muda itu. Jika Sasuke berada di posisi yang sama, sanggupkah ia menjalaninya? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tak akan sanggup.

Sasuke menyadarinya betapa pengecutnya dia, betapa lemahnya dia, dan betapa rapuhnya jiwanya. Jauh lebih rapuh dari Naruto. Saat Naruto menjalani hukumannya karena keimanannya, Sasuke justru sedang meratapi hidupnya, bergelung di dalam selimut seolah itu pelindungnya hanya karena masalah cinta. Begitu tak sebanding. Rasa minder itu, perasaan tidak pantas itu, kembali menghinggapi pikirannya.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif itu. Pikiran negatif yang hanya akan meracuni otaknya dan membuatnya mundur. Tidak, ini bukan saatnya untuk mengibarkan bendera putih. Memang kenapa jika Naruto jauh lebih unggul darinya? Bukankah ia masih bisa mengejar dan melampauinya? Masih ada waktu kan?

Cinta Sasuke pada Naruto adalah tulus, bukan dorongan nafsu atau alasan sepele seperti kecantikan fisik, kecerdasan otak, atau keturunannya. Ia sudah mencintai Naruto jauh sebelum ia tahu siapa jati diri Naruto. Ia masih mencintai gadis itu, saat dunia berpaling darinya. Dan ia masih berdiri di sisi gadis itu saat ia ditolak seluruh orang yang dicintai Naruto. Bukankah itu modal yang cukup?

Tidak itu belum cukup. Selama mereka tidak seiman, maka selamanya Naruto tak akan pernah jadi miliknya, bersanding dengannya. Mereka akan tetap berada di dua sisi jalan yang bersebrangan.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu," tekad Sasuke.

Setelah membaca diary Naruto, Sasuke bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Ia tahu sekarang alasan utama kenapa Naruto memilih Islam. Islam itu mampu memuaskan akal. Sains pada akhirnya tak bertentangan dengan apa yang tertulis dalam al Qur'an. Kalaupun ada, sains itu bukanlah sains murni melainkan sains hasil propaganda yang bukti ilmiahnya diragukan.

Islam itu agama yang menentramkan hati. Bacaan ayat-ayat suci al Qur'an yang sering mereka lantunkan membuat hati para pendengarnya tentram. Hati yang bergemuruh, kepala yang pening bisa tentram hanya dengan mendengarkan saja. Apalagi jika diamalkan? Pastilah dunia ini akan tercipta kedamaian dan ketentraman yang sejati.

Islam itu sesuai fitrah manusia. Aturan-aturan yang terkandung dalam Islam tidak ada yang menyalahi kodrat manusia. Sifat-sifat manusiawi manusia tidak dihapus, tapi diatur agar selaras. Jadi manusia masih bisa taat pada Tuhan, tapi juga masih diperkenankan menikah, menumpuk harta, memakai pakaian yang indah, dan sifat duniawi lainnya. Yang tak diperkenankan itu sifat rakus, kikir, dan semena-mena yang akan membuat para manusia saling tindas satu sama lain.

Itu dia yang membuat Naruto jatuh hati pada Islam dan Sasuke juga. Sasuke pun mengakui akan hal itu. Hanya orang yang bodoh yang tak bisa merasakan keindahan Islam. Jika ada yang benci Islam, mungkin orang itu tak tahu isi ajarannya dan hanya melihat Islam dari sisi para pembenci atau para pemeluk Islam yang sebagian besar bukan representasi Islam itu sendiri.

Tekad Sasuke untuk masuk Islam pun sudah bulat. Kali ini, ia tak melakukannya karena Naruto. Naruto itu hanya memperkenalkannya pada Islam. Sedang keputusan untuk mualaf murni datang dari dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah siap menanggung segala resiko, termasuk jika ia harus dicoret dari klan Uchiha. Ia siap meninggalkan segala fasilitas milik Uchiha dan menggelandang di jalan jika demi Islam. Ya, Sasuke udah siap.

_Man jadda wa jadda_. Ia yakin Allah tidak akan menelantarkannya. Ia yakin Allah akan mencukupkan kebutuhannya agar kelak ia layak dan siap untuk meminang Naruto sang pujaan hati, meski tanpa embel-embel Uchiha di belakang namanya.

...*****...

Itachi duduk di kafetaria yang dekat dengan tempat ia rapat tadi. Lelah juga harus menghadiri rapat membosankan dengan si-tukang-omong-kosong itu. Dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menguap begitu si Tukang Omong Kosong itu bercuap-cuap selama 3 jam lamanya. Eoh, sungguh membosankan dan bikin kantuk.

Itachi menyebutnya 'Omong Kosong' bukan tanpa alasan. Dia tahu kalau paparan orang itu yang terdengar menggebu-gebu dan begitu meyakinkan, bukanlah buah pemikirannya. Bahkan, ia tahu betul kalau kemajuan perusahaan yang diklaimnya setelah sempat mengalami krisis bukanlah hasil karyanya, melainkan orang lain. Jadi, jangan harapkan ia simpatik. Ia tidak mendengus jijik di depannya, sudah untung.

Kalau ada yang bagus selama rapat itu, mungkin karena ada pemandangan indah dari salah satu peserta rapat yang mencuri perhatiannya. Wanita tinggi semampai dengan rambut berwarna pirang yang ia gelung begitu kaku di atas tengkuknya. Itachi merasakan godaan yang luar biasa untuk mengurai gelungan rambut itu.

Ia membayangkan, apakah rambut itu akan tetap indah jika tergerai bebas di atas bantalnya. Apakah ia masih bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam, ketika jari-jemari Itachi yang terlatih menyentuh tiap sudut kulitnya yang sensitif? Apakah suaranya akan tetap terdengar kaku seperti saat mengikuti rapat, ketika itachi memanjakannya dan memasuki tubuh indahnya?

Kriettt... kursi di depannya ditarik paksa, membuat lamunan mesum Itachi buyar. Ia mendelik para si pelaku, meski ia tak berkomentar pedas sedikitpun. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Mau apa kau?" tukas Itachi dingin.

"Makan. Tidak lihat?" balasnya sarkastik. Orang yang tak tahu diri itu memilih mengindahkan tatapan Itachi yang terganggu dan balas menatap Itachi galak.

"Hn." Gumam Itachi malas berdebat. Ia melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. Dan setelah itu keheningan pun tercipta.

"Aku tahu kau tak suka padaku dan kau jijik padaku. Huh..., kau pikir aku tak lihat?" ujar Kyuubi memulai pembicaraan.

Ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang mendorongnya mau menghabiskan waktu dengan Pangeran es dari klan Uchiha ini. Entahlah, ia juga tak mengerti. Ia hanya merasa.. well terganggu. Tatapan sinisnya berhasil menohoknya dan membuat Kyuubi malu. "Aku tahu kau menganggapku rendah karena mengakui hasil karya orang lain sebagai karyaku." Lanjutnya ketika Itachi tak memberi respon apapun.

"Kau sudah tahu itu, lalu kenapa kau lakukan?"

"Untuk balas dendam padanya." Matanya menerawang jauh, menatap birunya langit nan cerah tanpa dihiasi oleh awan putih. Birunya langit, mengingatkannya pada safir itu, safir yang selama ini menghantui hidupnya. "Aku benci padanya. Hah, agak menggelikan memang. Tapi, sungguh aku membencinya. Benci sekali pada Naruto, adik kandungku sendiri."

Itachi terdiam, mengaduk jusnya sebelum menyeruputnya perlahan. "Kenapa?"

"Karena ia sudah merebut Papa dan Mama. Dia itu penyihir yang membuat Papa dan Mamaku memusatkan seluruh perhatian, kasih sayang, dan waktu luang mereka hanya untuknya. Padahal aku anak pertama, satu-satunya laki-laki dalam keluarga itu? Tapi..., selalu saja Naruto yang Papa banggakan. Aku dianggap Papa tak lebih dari pelengkap, aksesoris tetap yang hanya untuk dipamerkan. Beda sekali sikapnya pada Naruto." Curcol Kyuubi. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan rokok dan menyulutnya. Menghisap rokok sedikit banyak akan membuatnya lebih rileks.

"Aku mengerti. Percayalah, aku mengerti. Karena aku pernah berada di posisi itu. Tou san lebih perhatian pada otoutoku. Ia tak pernah memberiku pujian, meski aku telah habis-habisan untuknya. Semua prestasi, piala, piagam penghargaan seolah tak ada artinya bagi mereka. Karena itu, tumbuh dalam hatiku, rasa iri pada adikku. Aku ingin sekali saja mengunggulinya."

Bibir Kyuubi melekuk sinis. Ternyata ada juga yang bernasib sama sepertinya, diperlakukan tidak adil orang tua karena kehadiran sang adik yang tak lebih baik darinya. "Yeah begitulah. Ku pikir perceraian kedua orang tuaku akan membuat segalanya lebih baik. Ku pikir Papa tak akan lagi mengingatnya begitu ia jauh darinya. Tapi, aku salah. Bagi Papa, hanya Naruto yang ada di hatinya."

Wajah Kyuubi terlihat mendung dan frustasi, kumpulan rasa iri dan bencinya pada sang adik. "Dia langsung melesat pergi, meninggalkan rapat penting dengan klien super penting, begitu mendengar putri kesayangannya masuk rumah sakit. Kau tahu apa alasannya sakitnya?"

Itachi lagi-lagi tak menjawab. Pertama karena memang ia tak tahu. Kedua, ia yakin Kyuubi akan menjawabnya sendiri. "Karena setres membuat pola makannya rusak. Huh, payah. Padahal aku pernah terbaring di meja operasi, tapi dua orang bodoh itu tak melakukan hal serupa. Bahkan, yang menyakitkan saat itu terjadi, Papaku sedang sibuk melucuti gaun teman kencannya. Coba kalau Naruto yang berada di posisi sepertiku?"

Bibir Itachi terkatup rapat. Terus terang, ia merasa simpati dengan nasib miris Kyuubi. Well, orang tuanya mungkin sedikit pilih kasih. Tapi, setidaknya mereka masih perduli dengan kesehatannya. Mereka pasti menemani Itachi yang tergolek sakit dan merawatnya. Terlebih-lebih jika ia masuk ruang operasi? Mungkin Ka San-nya itu bakal lupa makan dan mandi demi menemaninya.

"Tapi ada satu kejadian yang selalu ku kenang kini, yang membuatku semakin benci Naruto."

"Apa?" tanya Itachi lirih.

Kyuubi menghisap lagi rokoknya dalam-dalam. Ia butuh ketenangan saat ini. kisah yang akan ia ceritakan bukan cerita biasa, melainkan aib keluarga yang seharusnya ditutupi. Tapi, hari ini entah mengapa ia ingin berbagi cerita dengan sulung Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Papa dan Mamaku bukanlah orang yang akur. Mereka selalu bertengkar hebat tiap kali bertemu. Tapi, ada satu kali mereka tidak bertengkar. Sebaliknya mereka justru bekerja sama seolah mereka ini kawan sejati..."

_**Flashback**_

_Kushina datang tanpa diundang ke kantor mantan suaminya. Dari gerak langkahnya dan gestur tubuhnya, Kyuubi mengira Mamanya datang untuk melabrak suaminya. Tubuh Kushina kaku seperti robot dengan bibir mengerucut masam. Itu membuat Kyuubi diam-diam tersenyum. Ia pun segera memasang alat sadapnya berikut monitor tersembunyinya untuk mengintip pertengkaran mantan suami istri tersebut. Anggap saja sebagai hiburan di tengah-tengah penat akibat kelelahan bekerja. _

_Brakkk..._

_Kushina mendobrak pintu ruang Minato dengan kasar, membuat dua orang dewasa lawan jenis yang bersikap kurang pantas terkejut setengah mati. "Apa-apaan ini, Kushina!" raung Minato yang marah karena kegiatan bercumbunya diintrupsi._

_Kushina tak ambil pusing dan dengan arogannya ia berkata, "Keluarlah! Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Dia," tunjuknya pada Minato dengan dagunya, mengusir sang sekertaris yang duduk dalam pangkuan Minato dengan baju yang kancing-kancingnya sudah terlepas, rok diangkat ke atas, dan celana dalam yang menggantung di pergelangan kaki. Sudah bisa ditebak kegiatan apa yang sedang dilakukan sang sekertaris dengan bosnya itu di ruangannya._

"_Tak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan. Ku minta kau keluar dari sini, atau aku harus memanggil satpam." Bentak Minato membuat rasa percaya diri sang sekertaris tumbuh. Ia justru bergelayut manja, menggoyangkan pantatnya untuk membuat sang bos kembali birahi. Matanya menatap mengejek Kushina yang masih berdiri kaku di depan pintu dan bersedekap._

"_Apakah itu termasuk masalah Naruto, Namikaze-san?" tanya Kushina dengan jelas menekankan kata Naruto._

_Begitu nama putri kesayangannya disebut, libido Minato turun drastis. Ia tak lagi berminat pada tubuh seksi sekertarisnya. Ia membenahi bajunya dan menyuruh sekertarisnya keluar dari ruangannya. "Mau minum?" tanyanya basa-basi menawarkan minuman._

"_Ku rasa vodka cukup. Kepalaku sakit sekali." ujarnya tak menampik minuman keras yang disimpan mantan suaminya di salah satu lemari di ruangan itu. Ia minum beberapa teguk, cukup berhasil mengendorkan ketegangannya. Ia memainkan gelas yang ada di tangannya, masih ada sisa Vodka di dalamnya. "Dia..akan dibunuh."_

"_Apa?" teriak Minato terguncang dilihat dari tubuhnya yang gemetar. Belum pernah ia setegang dan setakut ini. "Kau serius?"_

_Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mereka sudah memutuskan hukuman Naruto. Dia akan dieksekusi besok malam."_

"_Gila! Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak ibumu itu? Bagaimana mungkin dia tega membunuh cucu kandungnya sendiri?" sembur Minato gusar. Ia meneguk Vodka-nya kasar. Sama seperti Kushina, ia butuh minuman itu untuk membuatnya rileks._

"_Naruto menolak jadi miko."_

"_Itu memang sudah seharusnya. Ia masih sangat muda. Waktunya masih sangat panjang. Ia pastilah orang paling idiot sedunia kalau mau terjebak dalam dunia membosankan seperti yang dijalani ibumu itu."_

_Kushina mengabaikannya. Ia mengerti perasaan itu. Memilih menjadi seorang miko, bukanlah keputusan mudah. Terlebih di usia muda. Ada banyak kesenangan yang akan ia korbankan demi itu semua. Ia pun tak menyarankan Naruto untuk buru-buru menjadi seorang Miko. Ia bukanlah ibu yang sekejam itu. "Naruto menolak karena ia sudah memilih agama lain."_

"_Oh, masih soal religius rupanya. Ku pikir anak kita terlibat skandal dan memutuskan kawin lari atau yeah siapa tahu hamil di luar nikah sehingga ibum..."_

_Brakkk! Kushina menggebrak meja Minato hingga meja itu terbelah jadi dua. "Diamlah! Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Naruto tidak serendah seperti kau dan Kyuubi. Dia itu suci dan dia itu murni. Dia tak akan terlibat hal-hal menjijikkan seperti kalian berdua."_

"_Lalu apa masalahnya? Jelaskan padaku! Ini hanya persoalan pindah agama kan? Memang apa salahnya? Aku sendiri seorang Kristiani wajar jika Naruto juga masuk Kristen sepertiku." teriak Minato ikut emosi._

"_Ini lebih buruk lagi Minato." kata Kushina lirih. Air mata berderai di pipinya. Ia seperti orang yang hancur saat ini. "Naruto masuk Islam."_

"_Apa?" Minato pucat pasi. Ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Ba-bagaimana bisa anakku masuk agama teroris itu? Siapa yang sudah lancang memaksa putriku memasuki agama orang-orang biadab itu?"_

"_Itulah yang membuat ibu sangat marah. Ibu cukup toleran dengan penganut Kristiani. Karena kenyataannya di negara kita, meski ia seorang Kristen, ia masih tetap menjalankan ritual agama Shinto. Tapi Islam? Hik hik hiks... Islam berbeda. Ia tak akan lagi jadi Naruto yang kita kenal dulu, Minato."_

"_SIALLLL! Kenapa jadi begini?" Minato yang emosi menengak wiskinya langsung dari botolnya._

"_Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan, Minato?" tanya Kushina lirih dengan sorot mata buram dan kehilangan kilaunya_

"_Biarkan saja anak itu! Biar dia tanggung kebodohannya sendiri."_

"_Ap-apa kau yakin, Minato? Apa kau benar-benar rela melihat Naruto mati? Aku kau sanggup tak akan pernah melihat Naruto bernafas lagi?"_

_Mata Minato menatap Kushina dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama, sebelum Minato menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menyembunyikan kegundahannya. "Aku tak tahu, Kushina. Semua ini begitu membingungkan. Terus terang aku marah, teramat sangat marah. Tapi,... aku juga tak ingin ia mati. Bagaimana pun, ia masih darah dagingku juga."_

"_Tapi, kau harus memutuskannya, Minato. Waktu kita tidak banyak."_

_Mereka kembali terdiam. Minato menatap botol wiskinya seakan itu benda paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Sejam lamanya mereka hanya diam termangu. Kushina bergerak. Ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Baiklah, jika memang itu keputusanmu. Aku akan bertindak sendiri. Aku akan menyelamatan Naruto, meski tanpa kau."_

_Minato mendongak dan berkata lirih, "Kushina..."_

"_Aku ibunya, Minato. Dan tak ada seorang ibu pun yang rela anaknya dibunuh di depannya, sebesar apapun kesalahannya."_

_Minato kembali terdiam. Ia meletakkan botol wiskinya yang sudah habis isinya di atas meja kerjanya yang masih utuh. "Tunggu! Aku ikut. Seperti katamu, Naruto masih anak kita. Sebesar apapun kesalahannya ia akan tetap jadi anak kita._

_Kushina tersenyum. Untuk beberapa tahun belakangan ini, mungkin itu adalah senyum paling tulus yang pernah ia berikan. Hatinya terasa hangat. Beban di pundaknya menguap kini._

_Mereka lalu meninggalkan ruangan kantornya berdua. Mereka bahkan saling berpegangan tangan untuk memberi kekuatan satu sama lain._

**End Flashback**

"Aku mengikuti keduanya seharian itu. Keduanya pergi menemui keluarga Sabaku untuk merencanakan misi penyelamatan Naruto."

"Apa mereka berhasil?" tanya Itachi ingin tahu.

"Tidak terlalu. Mereka hampir berhasil. Tapi, saat mereka sudah hampir membuka pintu depan, mereka kepergok nenekku. Mereka berdebat hebat. Suaranya begitu riuh hingga telingaku sakit. Tapi, akhirnya ayah dan ibuku berhasil meyakinkan nenekku untuk melepaskan Naruto dengan syarat."

"Apa?"

"Syaratnya, keduanya tak akan pernah mengakui Naruto sebagai anak lagi, selama nenek masih hidup. Dan, yang utama mereka tak akan pernah bisa bersatu dalam ikatan keluarga seperti dulu. Itu yang diminta nenekku." Kyuubi mengucapkan dengan penuh perasaan sakit hati. Segala kemarahan dan kebenciannya selama bertahun-tahun ini tumpah di hari itu juga.

Kyuubi kembali menghisap rokoknya yang tinggal dikit, menyesapnya dalam-dalam, membiarkan zat nikotin yang terkandung dalam batang rokok merasuki tubuhnya, dan lalu menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. Ia melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga rokoknya habis. Ia mematikan puntung rokoknya yang terakhir pada asbak yang tersedia di kafe.

"Aku selama ini berfikir, mungkin masih ada cinta di hati ayah atau ibuku. Aku selalu berharap suatu saat mereka akan bersatu lagi dan aku bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang kedua orang tuaku seperti kala aku masih kecil dulu. Tapi, berkat Naruto. Semua itu hanya tinggal angan-angan." Ujarnya.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ternyata kisah hidup Naruto tidak sekaku dan selurus papan tripleks seperti dugaannya semula. Gadis itu memiliki kisah yang menarik dan cukup berwarna. "Menurut pandanganku kau terlalu berlebihan. Kau hanya bisa menyalahkan adikmu tanpa mau mengoreksi dirimu sendiri. Memang apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan untuk kedua orang tuamu."

"Aku melakukan yang terbaik di sekolah, di kantor, dan di masyarakat. Lihat! Piala yang ku menangkan berjejer di dinding. Aku selalu rangking pertama di sekolah. Aku memenangkan banyak proyek. Aku memiliki banyak koneksi orang penting. Apa itu belum cukup?"

"Itulah. Kau hanya melakukan apa yang sudah jadi tugasmu sebagai anak pertama. Tapi kau lupa dengan sesuatu yang penting."

"Apa?"

"Kau lupa memperhatikan kedua orang tuamu. Kau sibuk menuntut perhatian mereka, tapi kau sendiri tak pernah melakukan hal yang serupa? Berbeda dengan adik bungsumu."

Kyuubi terdiam. Ia memflash back apa saja yang ia lakukan di masa lalu. Kyuubi kecil awalnya hidup dilimpahi oleh kasih sayang dan perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya. Tapi apa ia pernah melakukan hal yang serupa? Seingatnya tidak. Tapi, tentu saja ia tak mau mengakuinya. "Memang apa yang kau tahu tentang Naruto."

"Naruto itu tipe orang yang akan memberikan segala yang ia punya pada orang-orang yang dicintainya. Dan untuk itu, ia tak mengharapkan imbalan apa-apa. Ia tak menuntut orang yang dilimpahinya perhatian, membalas hal yang serupa."

"Kau membuatnya terlihat seperti perwujudan seorang malaikat."

"Seperti itulah kenyataannya. Ah bukan, dia jauh lebih mulia dari malaikat itu sendiri. Malaikat berbuat baik karena ia memang diciptakan demikian. Sedang Naruto, yang meski manusia biasa yang punya segudang nafsu dan kebutuhan, tapi masih bisa perduli pada orang lain."

Kyuubi menggeram. Ia tak tahan ada yang menyebut-nyebut kebaikan adiknya. "Apa buktinya?"

"Buktinya banyak, kalau kau mau membuka mata dan buka telinga. Asal tahu saja. Ia selalu berusaha secara diam-diam membantumu menyukseskan proyekmu dari balik layar, meski kau tak akan pernah berterima kasih padamu. Dan ia selalu diam-diam merawat kedua orang tuanya, meski kedua orang tuanya tak akan pernah mengakui kebaikannya. Dan jika masih tak percaya coba kau ingat-ingat apa saja yang ia lakukan untukmu dan ayahmu selama kalian tinggal bersama. Coba ingat baik-baik ! Pasti ada jejaknya."

Ingatan Kyuubi melayang pada peristiwa 3 tahun silam. Naruto pernah tinggal seminggu bersama mereka. Naruto tiap pagi selalu membuat teh untuknya. Ia selalu membantunya menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor yang menumpuk layaknya seorang sekertaris, saat ia tertidur kelelahan. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan memijat pundaknya yang tegang karena penat. Semua itu ia lakukan dengan senyum, meski Kyuubi selalu bersikap kasar padanya.

"Kalau ayahmu lebih sayang pada Naruto, itu karena ia juga menunjukkan banyak sekali perhatian untuk ayahmu, memberinya kasih sayang, dan rasa damai, saat ayahmu sangat membutuhkannya. Melebihi yang kau lakukan. Tanpa berharap apapun selain senyum di wajah ayahmu. Apa kau pun melakukan hal itu?"

'Tidak,' jawab Kyuubi dalam hati. Ia jarang memperhatikan ayahnya. Ia pikir ayahnya orang yang tegar yang tak butuh apa-apa. Karena itu, Kyuubi bersikap manja dan menuntut perhatian ayahnya hingga ia akhirnya terjerumus dalam pergaulan yang salah.

"Dibandingkan dengan Naruto. Kau jauh lebih beruntung. Kau sudah cukup dewasa saat orang tuamu berpisah. Sedang Naruto? Ia terlalu belia untuk memahami arti perceraian. Selama itu, ia hidup dalam aturan super ketat dari nenekmu yang menuntutnya harus dewasa di saat ia harusnya bermanja-manja. Semenjak itu pula, ia jarang bertemu ayah dan ibumu, meski ia serumah dengan ibumu. Dan diantara perhatian ayah dan ibumu yang sedikit dan masih jauh dari kurang, itu pun masih juga kau Iri? Lalu apa sebutannya kalau bukan, kau itu rakus dan lebay?"

Kyuubi kembali terdiam. Hatinya seperti ditohok. Semua fakta yang tak mau diakuinya dipaparkan di depannya. Benar kata Itachi, Naruto tidak salah. Ia hanya melakukan yang ia bisa sebagai seorang anak dan sebagai adik. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan yang terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan untuk orang-orang tercintanya. Tak ada maksud untuk merebut, menguasai, apalagi pamer. Yah, seperti itulah adiknya.

Semua itu membuat Kyuubi malu. Ia malu dengan sikapnya selama ini. Ia bisa melihat sekarang betapa kekanak-kanakannya dia, betapa tidak dewasanya dia, dan betapa sempit hatinya. "Aku tahu, Chi. Aku tahu. Hatiku mungkin terlalu hitam hingga kebaikan sulit memasukinya."

"Kau belum terlambat, kawan. Aku bahkan pernah melakukan hal yang lebih buruk darimu pada adikku sendiri. Tapi, kami mencoba memulainya dari awal. Dan aku sekarang menikmati kebersamaanku dengan adikku. Ku rasa kau pun juga bisa. Selama kau mau membuka hatimu."

Kyuubi tersenyum. Ia pikir, 'Itu ide yang menarik.' Ia pikir, adiknya berhak berbahagia bersama dengan keluarganya lagi. Seharusnya Islam tak membuat mereka pecah seperti ini, tapi sebaliknya menyatukan. Karena hakekat utama dalam Islam adalah menjaga keutuhan sebuah keluarga.

Kira-kira siapa ya yang lagi dibayangkan melakukan hal-hal mesum dengan Itachi? apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuubi untuk membantu imoutonya?apakah Naruto bisa bersama kembali dengan kedua orang tuanya? dan bagaimana pula akhir kisah MinaKushi? adakah akhir yang bahagia untuk mereka? ikuti kisahnya di chapter depan.

To Be Continued…

Tinggal dikit lagi nih. Mungkin chap depan tamat. Tergantung jumlah wordnya. Dan terakhir mohon reviewnya. Ai tampung saran dan kritiknya yang membangun.


	5. Chapter 5

The Love Between Us

Summary : "Gunung tak akan lari dikejar dan samudra tak akan kering karena diminum. Kalau kami memang sudah jodoh, tak perduli sesulit apapun, kami pasti bersatu." Kata Sasuke bijak.

"Cuih, bilang aja elo takut. Dasar payah, loe." Ejek Sai. SasufemNaru. Prekuel dan ending **Who is she **dan **Where is she**.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, Islam oriented, no-SARA, beberapa kata-kata vulgar.

Pair : SasufemNaru slight MinaKushi dan FugaMiko

Ini chapter terakhir. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, fic ini berhasil diselesaikan juga. Terima kasih untuk para reader yang masih nunggu fic ini update meski lelet banget. Sankyu bagi yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak, memfollow, dan memfav.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter Five**

_**Jangan cintai aku setinggi langit, karena langit pun bisa runtuh**_

_**Jangan cintai aku sedalam laut, karena laut pun bisa surut**_

_**Tapi...**_

_**Cintailah aku ibarat seujung kuku, karena walau terus dipotong...**_

_**Ia akan terus tumbuh.**_

Mito bukanlah seorang wanita yang bodoh. Sebaliknya, ia sangat cerdas. Hasil tes IQ-nya bahkan melebihi milik klan Nara. Sebagai wanita cerdas, tentu tak sulit baginya membaca arah perubahan masyarakat Jepang. Ya, ia bisa membaca jauh-jauh hari, ke arah mana masyarakat Jepang ini akan berkembang. Tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

Tanda-tandanya sudah tampak jelas. Semua indikator menunjuk ke arah sana. Bahwa, masyarakat Jepang di masa yang akan datang, akan terjatuh dan terjerumus dalam dunia ateis, dunia yang menisbikan keberadaan Tuhan. Bagi mereka, keberadaan Tuhan bukan lagi sesuatu yang penting dan patut diperdebatkan. Baik Tuhan itu ada maupun tidak, tak lagi memberi arti dalam hidup mereka. Mito menyadari hal ini sudah dari dulu.

Sebagai seorang miko terlebih pimpinan tertinggi, tentu saja ia tak tinggal diam. Ia juga turut aktif bergerak mencegah fenomena ini. Tapi, apa daya. Tangannya tak sampai. Kenapa? Karena ia hanya bergerak seorang diri. Tak ada orang yang benar-benar cakap yang bisa membantunya.

Para pendeta yang dibawah naungannya, semuanya tak berguna. Mereka bukannya membantu, tapi justru jadi penyakit yang menggerogoti aliran Shinto dengan segala skandal yang mereka buat. Mito-lah yang selalu harus turun tangan memangkas ranting-ranting tak berguna, yang mencemari ajaran Shinto yang suci.

Harapannya lalu jatuh pada dua anak kandungnya —Kushina dan Nagato—. Tapi, keduanya sama tak bergunanya dengan pendeta-pendeta itu. Mereka tak bisa mewarisi kecerdasan Mito secara utuh dan itu membuat Mito sebagai seorang ibu sangat kecewa.

Nagato memang mampu menghafal ribuan lantunan doa, tapi ia lemah dalam politik. Nagato tak lebih dari seorang pembebek, follower yang hanya bisa manut apa kata ibunya. Begitu pula dengan anak-anaknya yang payah. Karena itu, Mito sama sekali tak berharap banyak padanya. Sangat disayangkan memang, mengingat dia satu-satunya anak laki-lakinya.

Kushina, anak pertamanya tak lebih baik dari adiknya sendiri. Ia memang cerdas, mewarisi keahlian ibunya dalam seni teh dan politik. Tapi, ia memiliki watak yang sangat ambisius cenderung licik, sangat memuja popularitas dan uang di atas segalanya. Jadi, mana bisa dari orang macam ini, lahir kekuatan untuk membangkitkan ajaran Shinto seperti dulu kala.

Anak pertama dan kedua Kushina sama saja, malah lebih parah. Selain mewarisi watak jelek ibunya, keduanya juga mendapat warisan sifat brengsek dari ayahnya. Keduanya seperti jelmaan iblis yang membuat Mito malu memiliki keturunan macam mereka.

Sampai akhirnya lahir putri bungsu Kushina yang parasnya amat mirip dengan si bastard-Minato. Itulah yang membuat seorang Mito enggan menengok cucunya yang paling kecil itu. Melihat parasnya membuat Mito mual mengingat ia benci setengah mati setengah hidup pada ayahnya.

Tapi, itu sebelum ia melihat sorot mata si Naru-kecil. Mata safirnya memancarkan kecerdasan, kewibawaan dan keteduhan. Sesuatu yang sangat sulit dimiliki oleh anak-anak yang lahir di jaman sekarang. Mito tersenyum kecil untuk si bayi. Harapannya akan kebangkitan ajaran Shinto membuncah kembali. Ia percaya, kelak bayi ini akan jadi orang yang mampu mengguncang Jepang dengan ideologinya yang baru.

Sejak itulah, Mito diam-diam menanamkan sisi religi di diri anak itu. Sejak belia, Naruto sudah dijejali berbagai ajaran Shinto. Naru juga mulai diperkenalkan pada seni teh dan politik seperti ibunya sejak dini. Hasilnya? Naru mampu menjawab semua espektasi Mito.

Dia yang masih kecil mampu membalas argumen pengusaha tua kaya, tapi idiot yang meremehkan ajaran leluhur, di sebuah acara perjamuan minum teh. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya. Mito menyunggingkan senyum bangga, mengingat hari itu.

_**Flashback**_

_Dalam sebuah acara jamuan teh, banyak orang-orang penting di negeri ini yang datang dan memenuhi ruang jamuan yang diselenggarakan oleh klan Uzumaki. Acara ini dipimpin secara langsung oleh Mito-sama dan untuk tehnya di bawah tanggung jawab Kushina-si-master-teh secara langsung. Acara kali ini sedikit berbeda, karena ada anak kecil yang ikut duduk dalam deretan peserta._

_Fujio, seorang pengusaha tambang batu bara protes pada Mito. Ia tak terima acara penting ini dinodai dengan kehadiran si balita ingusan. "Maaf Mito-sama. Saya mengerti Anda sangat menyayangi cucu anda. Akan tetapi, akan lebih baik jika Anda tak mengajak cucu Anda turut serta."_

"_Dia bukan bocah cilik biasa, Fujio-san. Dia bahkan jauh lebih cakap dari orang-orang dewasa di sebelah kanan dan kirinya." Balas Mito tenang._

"_Tapi..."_

"_Anda bisa mengujinya, jika itu membuat Anda lebih tenang."_

"_Tentu. Dengan senang hati," gumam Fujio menyetujui, dalam hati menyeringai mengejek. Ia lalu beralih menghadap lurus si bocah. "Anak kecil, apa yang kau tahu tentang seni teh?"_

_Naru kecil tidak langsung menjawab. Otaknya yang cerdas menganalisa maksud tersembunyi orang tua yang ada di hadapannya. Seringai menyebalkan dan meremehkan di wajah Pak Tua itu, lebih dari cukup sebagai petunjuk. Jadi jelas secara mutlak, ia tak sekedar bertanya tentang seni teh, melainkan sedang mengujinya._

'_Hah, membosankan sekali.' pikirnya. Akan tetapi, Naruto tidak gentar. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang-orang yang meremehkannya karena usinya yang masih kecil, baru menginjak 7 tahun. Meskipun masih bocah, kemampuannya tak perlu disangsikan lagi. Ia sudah biasa diajak Kakeknya dari pihak ayah, Rikudou Namikaze, menghadiri rapat perusahaan. Ia bahkan..._

"_Nak bicaralah sesuatu! Jangan diam saja! Atau kau memang tak mengerti maksud pertanyaanku." kata Fujio gusar diabaikan sejak tadi oleh Naru-kecil. Ia dengan sukses membuyarkan lamunan indah Naru-kecil. "Sudah sana main boneka bersama babysistermu atau anak-anak kecil lainnya. Di sini tempat orang dewasa. Anak kecil sepertimu, tak pantas berada di sini." Hinanya. _

_Naruto tersenyum manis sebelum berkata, "Maaf, menunggu lama Fujio-sama. Anda tahu sendiri, saya masih kecil, karena itu saya perlu waktu untuk mengingat nama Anda." _

_Fujio merengut kekanakan, tak sesuai dengan umurnya yang sudah paruh baya. Ia tak suka, ketika si bocah kecil cucu Mito Uzumaki bilang namanya sulit diingat. Hei, dia ini orang kaya, masuk kalangan jet set, tapi berani-beraninya si Naru-kecil bilang ia tak ingat namanya. Itu sih penghinaan namanya._

_Mengabaikan Fujio dengan pikiran absurdnya, Naru-kecil mulai menjawab pertanyaan Fujio dengan lancar. "Seni teh bukan hanya sekedar acara minum teh dan kumpul-kumpul. Ada filosofi yang mendasari acara seni minum teh atau disebut juga __**sado**__. Filosofi __**sado**__ dapat digambarkan dengan istilah __**wakei-seijaku**__. __**Wa**__ menandakan membuka hati satu dengan yang lainnya dan lalu menjadi ramah. __**Kei**__ mewakili saling menghormati. __**Sei**__ menunjukkan kebersihan dan kemurnian. Ini tidak hanya berlaku pada apa saja yang dapat dilihat mata, melainkan juga pada spirit. __**Jaku**__ bisa diartikan tetap tenang dalam kondisi apapun." _

_Ia menyunggingkan senyum lembut pada pria yang lebih pantas dia panggil kakek, meski penampilannya necis dan meneriakkan keengganan disebut kakek. "Sepertinya Tuan kurang memahami filosofi dari upacara minum teh ini."_

_Fujio tersinggung dengan komentar terakhir Naru-cilik, ditilik dari delikan matanya yang galak. "Apa maksudmu gadis kecil?"_

_Naruto tetap tenang dan masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Ia tak terganggu dengan nada kasar Fujio ataupun delikan galaknya. Sudah biasa soalnya. Baginya, itu sih sudah seperti nasi sama sayurnya, alias makanan sehari-hari. "Sejak memasuki ruangan ini, Anda sama sekali tak mencerminkan sikap __**Ichigo-ichie**__. Anda bahkan mengabaikan makna kata __**jaku**__ dalam filosofi __**sado**__."_

"_Kau..." geramnya._

_Naruto memiring kepalanya imut dengan tatapan polosnya. "Apa saya salah, Tuan?" tanya Naruto, yang dibalas dengan geraman rendah dan kertakan gigi yang saling beradu dari lawan bicaranya. Alih-alih takut, Naruto kecil justru 'Hi hi hi...' tertawa kecil dengan anggunnya. _

"_Sebaiknya Anda menempatkan diri bersama rekan-rekan Tuan, karena pertunjukan Shizune-nee akan segera dimulai. Shizune-nee tak akan senang, jika ada yang mengabaikan pertunjukannya." Kata Naruto mengingatkan tujuan semula kedatangan Fujio di kediaman klan Uzumaki._

"_Diam kau BOCAH!" Bentaknya kasar lengkap dengan wajah merah padam dan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk Naru-kecil tidak sopan. Nafasnya memburu saking marahnya. Ia merasa harga dirinya sudah diinjak-injak oleh seorang bocah kecil._

"_Ada apa ini?" tanya Hiashi dengan kedutan di pelipisnya. Ia tak suka mendengar suara dengan nada tinggi, terlebih di ruang sakral yang sangat dihormatinya, yakni di ruang perjamuan teh._

"_Gadis kecil ini mempermainkanku." Lapor Fujio tanpa memalingkan matanya._

"_Bagaimana bisa?" Hiashi tak percaya. Ia lalu menoleh pada Naruto. Wajahnya yang garang sedikit melembut, menyesuaikan diri dengan lawan bicara yang tergolong masih anak-anak. Dengan sorot mata teduh dan suara yang halus, ia berkata, "Nak, kenapa kau ikut acara ini? Ini bukan acara untuk anak kecil."_

"_Maaf, Hiashi-sama. Saya datang ke sini bukan untuk main-main, melainkan sebagai perwakilan Perusahaan teh Chuko, milik kakek saya." Jawab Naru-kecil sopan._

_Kernyitan di pelipis samar-samar tercetak. Ada ketidak percayaan dan sedikit kekaguman terpancar dari iris lavendernya. "Kenapa bisa begitu, Nak? Tidakkah usiamu terlalu muda untuk terlibat dalam urusan bisnis?"_

"_Pertama, menurut saya tak ada senior-junior dalam dunia bisnis, yang ada hanyalah pengalaman dan tidak pengalaman. Bagi kakek saya, umur bukan faktor utama. Kesiapan mental menerima tantangan, itulah yang terpenting. Karena itu, saya sering dilibatkan oleh kakek saya dalam urusan bisnis, meski masih kecil Kedua, saya jauh lebih memahami seni teh dan diplomasi dari pada kakek saya yang memiliki separoh darah Jepang."_

"_Tetap saja itu aneh, Nak. Memang kemana ayahmu?"_

"_Ayah saya sedang berhalangan hadir karena mengikuti rapat di Amsterdam."_

"_Ooh, begitu. Sepertinya kau cukup mengenal seni ikebana, menilik kau melihat horor tatanan ikebana di sebelahmu." Katanya dengan nada geli. Naruto merona malu dan itu membuahkan kekehan geli dari Hiashi. "Bagaimana kalau kau coba memperbaikinya?" usulnya dengan jahil._

_Naruto berusaha menampiknya secara halus, karena menurutnya itu terlalu lancang. Dan, lagi ia tak suka pamer. Meski, yeah harus ia akui, ia terganggu dengan penataan ikebana buatan sang kakak keduanya yang menurutnya sangat tidak indah. Ia baru membuat sedikit perubahan usai dipaksa Hiashi yang ingin tahu kemampuannya. Pipinya merona merah hebat, saat Hiashi tak bosan-bosannya memujinya._

_Mito yang menyaksikan kejadian itu sejak tadi tersenyum puas. Cucunya menguasai seni teh, seni ikebana, dan seni berdiplomasi. Dengan kata-katanya, ia mampu membungkam lawannya dan sekaligus mempengaruhinya. Tambahan poin untuknya, ia juga cakap dalam berbisnis. Kombinasi yang komplit. Sayang, ia juga harus berbagi dengan besannya._

'_Tch, menyebalkan.' Dengusnya dalam hati. Fakta lain yang membuatnya ingin memisahkan anak dan menantunya, agar ia bisa menguasai Naruto hanya untuknya._

_**End Flashback**_

Usai kejadian itu, Mito semakin yakin pada Naruto. Naruto memiliki kemampuan seperti dirinya. Ah bukan, dia sangat mungkin melampaui kemampuannya suatu saat nanti. Pengetahuannya akan seni teh cukup mumpuni, setara dengan Kushina, ibu kandungnya sendiri yang sudah bergelut dengan dunia teh selama bertahun-tahun. Pengetahuannya akan ajaran Shinto tak kalah dengan Nagato. Dan yang terpenting, dia cerdas dan melek politik.

Cerdas, cantik, dan berbudi pekerti. Kombinasi yang sangat dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang miko tertinggi kuil Dewi Amaterasu menggantikan posisinya kelak. Karena itulah, Mito tak bisa mengabaikan Naruto begitu saja. Ia mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada bibit emas itu, memupuknya agar bersemi indah dan bisa dipetik hasilnya kelak.

Bahkan, demi memuluskan rencananya itu, ia sanggup membuat biduk keluarga putrinya yang memang sudah rapuh ini, pecah berantakan. Dan, ia dengan kejamnya memisahkan Naruto dari kedua orang tuanya agar mudah mendidiknya menjadi _the next_ Mito Uzumaki.

Naruto tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang cerdas, berdaya intelegensi tinggi, lemah lembut, dan sangat menjunjung tinggi adat tradisi Jepang yang luhur. Sikapnya mencerminkan sosok _the real_ Yamato Nadeshiko, gambaran wanita Jepang yang sempurna. Cantik, cerdas, berbudi pekerti luhur, dan pandai mengelola urusan rumah. Naruto itu nyaris sempurna.

Di bawah didikan keras Mito, Naruto menjadi sosok yang berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya yang bejat. Dia sangat menjunjung tinggi moralitas, dan sangat antipati dengan segala perbuatan bejat dan amoral. Meski demikian, gadis remaja itu sangat pandai menyimpan emosinya di balik topeng es, sehingga tak ada satu pun yang tahu apa yang tengah berkecamuk dalam otak dan hati gadis itu. Sungguh sempurna. Naruto melebihi semua espektasi Mito.

Sayang, harapannya pupus menjelang masa senjanya. Naruto yang ia harapkan menggantikannya kelak sebagai Miko tertinggi, bukan hanya menolak. Ia telah melangkah sangat jauh. Ia berani murtad, memeluk agama yang dianut orang-orang Timur Tengah dan menghancurkan kepingan hati Mito hingga pecah berderai. Harapannya tercabik-cabik layaknya kain rombeng.

Mungkin ini karmanya, karena kekejamannya dulu menghancurkan hidup anaknya demi ambisinya, sehingga ia dihukum seberat ini oleh Kami-sama. Tapi, ia bisa apa? Apa ia salah jika ia mendidik orang potensial itu di bawah didikannya? Harapannya tidak terlalu muluk. Ia hanya ingin melindungi kepercayaan leluhurnya yang diwariskan dari pendahulunya.

Mito mengambil nafas panjang. Matanya menerawang melihat gemerlap lampu taman dari balik jendela. Pikirannya melayang pada hari itu, hari dimana Naruto akan dieksekusi. Mito yang tak terima dikhianati oleh orang yang selama ini sangat ia cintai dan sangat ia harapkan, menjatuhkan hukuman kejam itu.

Naruto yang sudah diketahui masuk Islam dikurung oleh Mito. Selama Naruto dikurung, Mito terus memantau keadaannya melewati cermin yang tersambung dari ruangannya. Ia pikir, Naruto yang selama ini selalu hidup enak akan menyerah dan kembali pada agama leluhur.

Lagi-lagi, ia salah. Gadis itu sangatlah keras kepala dan teguh pada pendiriannya, persis seperti Mito muda dulu. Di tengah kepayahannya menjalani hukuman berat, tak pernah sedikit pun kata menyerah keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tetap memilih Islam apapun resikonya.

Terus terang, saat itu Mito harus angkat topi pada keteguhan cucunya. Gadis itu tak merubah pendiriannya, meski sudah disiksa sedemikian rupa. Tak ada satu pun hukuman yang mampu menggoyahkan keyakinannya. 'Sayangnya, kenapa harus Islam yang dipilih Naruto sebagai keyakinan.' Sesal Mito. Seandainya bukan Islam yang dipilih Naruto, tentu hati Mito tak akan sekecewa ini.

Karena kurungan, hukuman dibuat kelaparan pun tak mempan, terpaksa Mito menjatuhkan hukuman yang lebih berat yakni Naruto harus mati. Naruto harus disingkirkan agar tak ada yang mengikuti jejaknya yang telah mencoreng nama baik klan Uzumaki. Itu sangat memalukan. Masak seorang cucu Miko tertinggi di Jepang justru malah memeluk agama lain?

Tak ia sangka kejutan lain menyambutnya. Di hari Naruto akan dieksekusi, Kushina-Minato yang selama ini diketahuinya selalu bermusuhan, bahu membahu pasang badan demi melindungi Naruto. Keduanya melakukan segala cara untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

Jangan pikir Mito tak tahu. Ia cerdas, Ingat! Semua itu sudah diketahuinya sejak awal. Jika selama ini dia diam saja, itu karena hati kecilnya pun mengharapkan putri dan mantan menantunya itu bisa menyelamatkan cucunya. Bagaimana pun Naruto pernah menjadi orang yang amat disayanginya, bahkan melebihi kecintaannya pada Dewi Amaterasu yang dipujanya. Ia pun tak rela menyaksikan cucu kesayangannya dibunuh dengan keji. Terlebih itu karena ia yang memerintahkan.

Mito secara diam-diam memuluskan rencana putrinya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Sayang seribu kali sayang, aksi Kushina terpergok oleh Nagato dan Pain yang memang sejak dulu ingin menyingkirkan Kushina. Saat itulah, Mito menunjukkan eksistensinya. Itu saatnya ia beraksi, memamerkan supremasinya dalam menggertak agar niat baiknya tak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya.

Ia memaksa putrinya untuk tak pernah mengakui Naruto sebagai anak. Kushina harus membuang Naruto dari daftar silsilah keluarga Uzumaki. Tak ada satupun barang milik Uzumaki yang boleh jatuh ke tangan Naruto. Itu juga berlaku untuk Minato. Dengan imbalan, Naruto dilepaskan dan keberadaannya tak akan diusik lagi. Dan dengan demikian dimulailah era Naruto tanpa marga dimulai.

Sebagai seorang miko, Mito memang sudah membuang Naruto. Akan tetapi, sebagai seorang nenek ia masih mengikuti perkembangan cucunya. Secara diam-diam, ia menyuruh Yamato-orang-kepercayaannya untuk selalu memantaunya dan melindungi gadis itu dari kejauhan.

Hatinya trenyuh melihat kesusahan dan kemiskinan yang melilit hidup cucunya. Air mata berderai melihat bagaimana cucunya dibully, dihina, dan disakiti oleh orang-orang rendahan itu. Ingin saat itu Mito maju dan membalas perbuatan mereka. Tapi, jika itu terjadi keselamatan Naruto tak akan terjamin lagi. Dan itu membuatnya terpaksa harus berdiam diri dan menangis, merintih dalam tidurnya.

Tes tes tes... Derai air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tangan keriputnya membelai secarik foto usang yang sudah kabur gambarnya. "Naruto..." gumamnya lirih. Ada rasa bahagia membuncah dalam dadanya saat ia menyebut nama cucunya.

Mito akui, penilaiannya akan Naruto tidak salah. Ia masih tetap menjadi cucunya yang dulu. Ah bukan, ia tidaklah sama. Naruto jauh lebih santun melebihi saat berada dalam didikannya. Islam membuat budi pekerti gadis itu terasah dengan baik. Bibirnya tak pernah mengucapkan kata kotor. Tindakannya jauh dari kata menjatuhkan martabat keluarga. Sangat jauh dengan yang dilakukan kedua kakaknya, seperti langit dan bumi.

Mito tersenyum kecil. Secercah rasa bangga menelusuk ke dalam hatinya. Setidaknya, diantara anggota keluarganya ada yang tetap memegang teguh nilai-nilai budi pekerti dan sopan santun ketimuran. Kemajuan jaman tidak sanggup menggerus nilai-nilai moral yang sudah tertanam kuat dalam pribadi cucu kesayangannya.

Tertatih-tatih, Mito beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri. Ia duduk di kursi yang dulu biasa Naruto duduki. Ia meraih secarik kertas. Tangannya dengan lincah menulis beberapa baris kalimat. Usia yang semakin uzur tak mampu mengurangi kelincahan gerakan tangannya. Kertas itu ia lipat dan dimasukkan ke dalam amplop.

"Ini adalah hadiah terakhirku untukmu cucuku. Maaf, jika selama ini, aku telah membuat hidupmu menderita. Maafkan nenekmu yang bodoh ini. Semoga dengan hadiah ini, kau bisa berkumpul kembali dengan keluargamu yang ku renggut paksa darimu sejak kecil dan hiduplah dengan bahagia, Nak." Gumamnya penuh harap.

Ia menyimpan amplop itu di tempat khusus agar tidak ditemukan oleh orang selain Karin cucunya yang lain. Di luar dugaannya, sepeninggal kepergian Naruto dari kediaman Uzumaki, Karin sedikit berubah. Ia memang masih manja, pesolek, dan tak becus dalam segala hal, akan tetapi ia bersedia meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk menemani si tua renta ini, dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Hal itulah yang membuat hubungan keduanya jauh lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Perasaan sayang yang biasanya Mito curahkan sepenuhnya untuk Naruto, kini beralih pada Karin. Tidak, ia tidak menaruh harapan apapun di atas pundak Karin, seperti yang pernah dilakukannya pada Naruto. Ia hanya ingin melimpahkan perhatian kecil dan sayangnya pada satu-satunya cucu perempuannya, dengan harapan, Karin akan lebih perduli pada keluarga dan tidak asyik pada dunia malamnya sendiri.

Mito tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya. Ia pun kembali merebahkan tubuh rentanya di atas pembaringannya. Dalam hati, ia mendesah. Ini mungkin akan jadi malam terakhirnya. Matahari esok hari mungkin tak akan dilihatnya lagi. Tapi, ia lega sudah melakukan hal besar untuk cucu yang amat dicintainya. Semoga kelak cucunya mengerti dan mau memaafkannya.

Pagi hari, Karin membangunkan sang nenek. Semalam, neneknya memang berpesan demikian padanya. Ia melangkah hati-hati agar tak mengeluarkan suara gaduh dan membuat sang nenek yang sudah renta murka. Ia menggoyang-goyang tubuh neneknya sehalus mungkin.

"Nenek, bangun. Sudah pagi. Waktunya sarapan." Katanya halus. Ia memang selalu memanggil neneknya dengan panggilan nenek. Tidak seperti Naruto yang terlalu kaku dan selalu memanggilnya Oba-sama.

Tak ada reaksi. Karin mengulangi lagi. "Nek, bangun." Masih tak ada tanggapan. Karin mengerutkan dahinya. Tak biasanya neneknya seperti ini. Biasanya, ia segera bangun begitu ada yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Apa mungkin? 'Ah, tidak. Itu tak mungkin. Neneknya pasti baik-baik saja. Beliau mungkin agak kelelahan karena itu tak segera bangun.' Tepisnya sendiri mengusir pikiran buruk.

Karin menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya agak keras dan sedikit mengeraskan volume suaranya. "Nek, bangun. Nek..." Masih tak ada reaksi. Karin mulai dilanda rasa cemas ketika tangannya menyentuh kulit neneknya yang dingin. "Nek..nenek..." panggilnya keras, tapi masih di bawah teriakan. Guncangan pada tubuhnya lebih keras dari yang pertama dan kedua.

Karena tetap tak reaksi apapun dari neneknya, Karin pun curiga. Ia menarik pergelangan tangannya, memeriksa denyut nadinya. Tak ada gerakan sedikit pun. Ia mencoba merasakan hembusan nafasnya melalui hidungnya. Tak ada juga gerakan angin pada jarinya. Tak putus asa. Ia merebahkan kepalanya ke dada sang nenek, mencoba mendengar denyut jantungnya.

Parasnya yang ayu pun memucat. "Nenek..." Jeritnya. Tangisnya pecah. Air mata berjatuhan membasahi pipinya. "Nenek, hik.. hik..hiks.

...*****...

Kediaman Uchiha sama halnya dengan kediaman klan Uzumaki. Megah, agak kuno, dan sangatlah sepi. Jarang sekali terdengar suara gaduh dari balik dinding-dindingnya yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang sudah sangat tua umurnya. Yang membedakan diantara dua kediaman milik klan yang paling berpengaruh di Konoha ini hanya satu. Di kediaman Uzumaki selalu terdengar lantunan doa saat pagi hari, sedang keluarga Uchiha tetap sepi sesepi kuburan di waktu apapun.

Lain dari biasanya, ruang makan Uchiha hari ini dihuni seluruh angggota keluarga secara lengkap. Ada ayah, ibu dan dua putranya yang sama-sama sudah beranjak dewasa. Mereka makan dengan hikmat hidangan yang dibuat oleh para pelayan. Suara yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanyalah helaan nafas yang samar-samar dan denyut jantung mereka.

"Chichi.. Haha.. tunggu dulu! Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian hari ini." kata Sasuke mengintrupsi gerakan Fugaku dan Mikoto untuk meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Hn," gumam Fugaku mempersilakan putra bungsunya untuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

Dibalik kain telapak meja, tangan Sasuke mengepal. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana dinginnya kepalan tangannya. 'Ayo, Sasuke. Katakan terus terang pada mereka! Jangan jadi pengecut! Masak kamu kalah dari Naruto yang perempuan.' Pikirnya memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri yang dilanda panas dingin di bawah tatapan laser ayahnya. Ada rasa takut menyusup dalam hatinya. Berbagai kata jika dan bagaimana satu per satu menggoyahkan pendiriannya.

Di saat Sasuke dilanda kalut dan panik, ia merasakan ada sebuah telapak tangan menangkup kepalan tangannya, membagikan kehangatannya pada tangan Sasuke yang sedingin es. Kepala Sasuke mendongak. Ia melihat sebuah senyuman menenangkan tersungging di bibir sang kakak satu-satunya. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

"Ehem," Sasuke berdehem sebelum berkata, "Chichi.. Haha.. aku... aku sekarang sudah menjadi seorang mualaf. Aku sudah memeluk agama Islam." Ia mengucapkannya dengan sangat cepat dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, agar ia tak menangkap binar kekecewaan terpantul di oniks kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa, Nak? Ibu tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Kau bicara terlalu cepat." Kata ibunya lembut.

"Angkat kepalamu, Sasuke! Kau itu seorang Uchiha. Dan pantang bagi laki-laki Uchiha bersikap pengecut seperti itu." tegur sang ayah.

"_Iam Moslem_. Aku seorang Muslim, Chichi." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menyiapkan mental jikalau sang ayah melayangkan beberapa tamparan ke kedua pipinya bolak-balik atau bahkan tendengan. Tapi, yang ditunggunya tak kunjung terjadi. Sasuke membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam erat. Matanya berkedip-kedip bingung.

Ruang makan keluarga Uchiha masih hening, sunyi senyap pasca pernyataan mengejutkan sang putra bungsu. Tak ada suara satu pun yang keluar, apalagi teriakan menggelegar dari sang kepala keluarga. Tak ada isak tangis dari sang ratu rumah tangga. Yang ada hanyalah tarikan nafas nan halus dari masing-masing orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

'Apa tadi ucapanku kurang keras? Atau, aku kurang jelas mengatakanya.' Pikir Sasuke yang dilanda harap-harap cemas.

Sasuke duduk dengan gelisah di atas tempat duduknya, begitu pula sang kakak. Itachi berasa berdiri di pinggir jurang dan sewaktu-waktu tubuhnya bisa meluncur ke bawah layaknya dedaunan kering, jatuh tertiup angin. Hati Itachi tak kalah cemas dengan adiknya, menantikan reaksi sang ayah.

Sasuke melirik risau mencoba membaca raut wajah sang ayah. Tapi, seperti menatap tembok, wajah ayahnya lempeng-lempeng saja. Tak ada gundukan syaraf menonjol di wajahnya, yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk, untuk menilai opini sang ayah atas pernyataannya. Hanya ada lipatan-lipatan kulit di sana-sini yang memperlihatkan bahwa usia ayahnya sudah lanjut.

"Chichi... ?" Panggil Sasuke hati-hati, seolah-olah takut suaranya akan menghancur leburkan seisi rumah.

"Ya?"

"Aku bilang, aku sudah memeluk agama Islam, Chichi." Ulang Sasuke. Siapa tahu ayahnya tidak dengar pernyataan pertamanya.

"Lalu?"

Diantara semua hal yang —dalam perkiraan Sasuke—mungkin dilakukan sang ayah, reaksi di atas jelas tak masuk dalam perhitungan. '_What the hell_? Apa maksud Chichi dengan kata 'Lalu?' Memangnya tak ada kata lain yang lebih bagus dari kata 'lalu?' pikir Sasuke antara dilema dan galau.

Jika Sasuke bukanlah seorang Uchiha yang sejak dini sudah dilatih untuk selalu berkarakter _emotion less _atau_ no ekspresstion_, mungkin mulutnya sudah menganga lebar dengan wajah bengong atau minimal bergumam 'Hah?' seperti orang idiot. Untung marga Sasuke itu Uchiha, jadi hal-hal memalukan seperti itu tak akan pernah terjadi padanya.

"Chichi tak marah?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Kenapa harus marah?" tanya Fugaku balik, masih setia dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku masuk agama Islam, Chichi. Agamanya orang Arab."

Fugaku menghirup nafas panjang, dan lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Jika aku bilang, 'Jangan!', apa kau mau keluar dari agama barumu?" tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke terdiam. Bibirnya ingin menjawab, 'Tidak!', tapi ekspresi ayahnya yang agak ganjil, lain dari biasanya menahan bibirnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan satu huruf pun. Ia memilih mendengarkan dengan seksama lanjutan ucapan sang ayah.

"Meskipun ku larang, aku yakin kau akan tetap bersikukuh dengan agama barumu. Bahkan, kalaupun kau ku coret dari daftar keluarga pun, aku yakin, tak akan berarti banyak."

Ada keheningan beberapa saat. Sasuke yang tak tahan dan menginginkan kepastian kembali bertanya, "Jadi, bagaimana? Ayah tak marah, kan?"

"Sasuke...!" panggil Fugaku dengan raut wajah lelah, seolah pertanyaan Sasuke konyol layaknya anak balita. "Kau sudah dewasa, sudah bisa memutuskan mana yang baik dan mana yang benar, sudah tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu. Sudah lewat masanya, aku mencampuri hidupmu. Sekarang, waktunya kau memutuskan hidupmu sendiri. Selama kau tak merusak nama baik keluarga, aku tak akan berkata apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu. Masih ada pekerjaan." Pungkasnya.

Sasuke mengedipkan bulu mata lentiknya dengan hati gamang. Ia tak tahu, apakah ia harus merasa lega karena ternyata reaksi ayahnya biasa-biasa saja dan tak mempermasalahkan kepercayaan barunya, atau harus merasa tak terima. Secara, ia selama ini dihantui perasaan takut, cemas, dan gelisah jikalau mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang menimpa Naruto, yakni penolakan keluarga. Tapi, ternyata tidak.

Reaksi ayahnya yah begitu saja, diserahkan semuanya pada Sasuke si pelaku. Sisi positifnya, sekarang ia tahu kalau ayahnya luar biasa moderat dan sangat toleran pada pilihan anaknya. Selama itu tidak merusak nama besar Uchiha, ayahnya tak akan melarang. "Chichi, arigato." Ujarnya lirih dengan wajah terharu setelah menimang-nimang, kalau ini tidak buruk juga.

Rasa sayangnya pada kedua orang tuanya kini bertambah. Ia bersyukur dalam hati memiliki orang tua yang perhatian dan pengertian seperti mereka, meski tidak pernah disampaikan secara lugas.

"Hn. Tak masalah, Nak. Tugas orang tua bukanlah mendikte anaknya agar menjadi seperti dirinya yang kedua, melainkan menuntunnya agar ia berdikari dan hidup bahagia. Seperti itulah petuah dari mendiang kakekmu dulu." Kata Fugaku yang diluar dugaan bicara terus terang dan bukan hanya sepatah kata 'Hn' tanpa makna.

"Selamat ya, Sasuke. Akhirnya kau memilih sebuah ajaran agama untuk kau peluk. Terus terang, aku tak suka dengan kau yang jadi ateis." Ujar Ibunya menimpali masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Kenapa Haha?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti. 'Kenapa ibunya terlihat sangat antusias dengan kabar ia memeluk Islam? Pakai acara kasih selamat pula.' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Karena dengan memeluk sebuah agama, kau akan memiliki rem untuk mengontrol hidupmu. Dengan itu, kau tak akan sampai lepas kendali. Kau tak akan jadi orang rakus yang ingin memiliki dunia dalam genggamanmu dan tak perduli apapun yang terjadi pada sekitarmu."

"Aku mengerti, Haha."

"Hn. Ne, lekas habiskan makanmu. Nanti makanannya dingin." Ibunya lalu menoleh pada anak sulungnya yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan dan khusyuk dengan makan malamnya. "Kau juga, Chi. Lekas habiskan! Kau terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir aku lihat." Omel Ibunya seraya memindahkan beberapa makanan ke piring sang kakak, menuai kikikan geli secara halus dari sang adik.

Itachi memutar bola matanya sebal. Di usianya yang sudah kepala tiga, ibunya masih saja memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. "Haha..., aku sudah besar. Bukan anak kecil lagi." Erang Itachi keberatan. "Dan lagi kenapa hanya aku? Kenapa Sasuke tidak?"

"Oh, diamlah. Kau memang lebih tua dari Sasuke, tapi Sasuke jauh lebih dewasa darimu. Pemikirannya sudah matang. Tidak sepertimu yang masih main-main di usiamu sekarang. Memangnya kau tak lelah?" ujar Ibunya gusar, geleng-geleng kepala.

Mikoto sangat tidak suka dengan selentingan kabar mengenai skandal dan petualangan cinta Itachi yang diabadikan oleh media. Itachi dengan si Ini, si Ono, atau si Anu. Tiap Minggu ceweknya berganti-ganti pula. Mikoto tak heran jika putra sulungnya ini dijuluki Casaova. Sebuah penghalusan makna. Kalau Mikoto sih lebih senang menjuluki putranya sendiri penghancur hati wanita, playboy, atau penjahat kelamin kalau perlu.

Kehidupan Itachi sangat jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, adiknya yang kalem, jauh dari kabar miring, dan hidup dengan sangat normal. Sasuke tak pernah mempermainkan hati wanita, apalagi gonta-ganti pasangan. Wanita yang pernah dekat dengan Sasuke tercatat hanya Sakura. Oh, ya ada satu lagi wanita yang beberapa bulan ini sangat dekat dengan putra bungsunya. Kata mata-matanya, dia bernama Naruto Namikaze, putri bungsu sahabat baiknya Kushina.

Sasuke tertawa geli dibalik acara makan malamnya. Ia menyeringai baca tersenyum mengejek, melihat bagaimana sang kakak tak berdaya dibawah tatapan tajam sang ibu. Kakaknya masih tetap harus mendengar omelan ibunya tentang ini, itu seolah-olah Itachi ini bayi. Yeah, kakaknya memang bayi. Bayi besar maksudnya.

...*****...

Tak banyak yang berubah dari Sasuke antara sebelum dan sesudah jadi Muslim. Ia masih menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Menyelesaikan studinya dan bekerja membesarkan usaha yang dikembangkannya bersama sang pujaan hati dan kakak tercinta. Sesekali ia masih _hang out_ bersama teman-temannya.

Sasuke cukup bersyukur. Meski selama ini berkoar-koar ateis dan tak menyembah Tuhan yang manapun, ia tak melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan yang dilarang dalam agama barunya, seperti mabuk, main perempuan, judi, atau memakan makanan haram. Kenapa? Karena Sasuke, itu tomato lovers, selain pecinta sushi sejati. Jadi makanannya tidak tercampur oleh daging babi dan alkohol. Karena itu, ia tidak terlalu merasa berat saat menjalankan ajarannya.

Penampilannya juga tak berubah. Ia tidak memelihara jenggot. Kata Profesor Nakata guru spiritualnya, jenggot itu pilihan. Mau berjenggot silahkan, tidak juga terserah. Celananya juga berukuran normal, tidak ngatung seperti korban banjir. Ia hanya merapikan rambut gondrongnya, karena kata kyainya, Islam itu menyukai kerapihan.

Di tengah kesibukannya, ia selalu meluangkan waktu menambah tsaqofah Islamnya. Ia rajin menjalankan yang sunah-sunah untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya selama jadi orang ateis. Ia kan juga ingin menjadi Muslim yang sempurna, bukan hanya sekedar Islam di KTP semata.

"Oy, Sas. Elo kan sekarang Muslim." Kata Sai memulai percakapan. Ia menyeruput minumannya untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Hn?" gumam atau tanya Sasuke tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya masih asyik menikmati bacaannya.

"Trus, kapan elo melamar Naru-chan?" tanya Sai heran.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia menyingkirkan bacaannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan minat bacanya. Mata oniksnya menatap lawan bicaranya. Ada kebimbangan tersirat dari mata sekelam malam itu.

"Gue juga maunya sekarang. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Bro?"

"Gue nggak PD."

"Jiah, nggak PD. Kayak bukan elo aja." Cibir Sai sinis. "Mendingan elo cepat-cepat sebelum doski diambil orang."

"Maksud loe?"

"Maksudnya, Naruto itu lagi diincar banyak orang." Timpal Utakata yang baru datang dengan seenaknya duduk di sebelah Sasuke, menggeser tempat Sai yang dibalas umpatan dari si empunya.

Ia menyeruput minuman Sasuke, mengabaikan kernyitan jijik dari Sasuke dan Sai sekaligus. Ia merasa haus banget habis praktek lapangan. 'Bodo amat deh itu minuman punya siapa, yang penting hausnya hilang.' Pikirnya dengan seenak perutnya.

"Ku dengar sudah ada 4 orang yang berniat melakukan PDKT padanya." Lanjut Utakata.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia juga memikirkan hal itu. Jujur, ia tak rela diserobot orang lain dan ingin segera meminang Naruto menjadi istri dan ibu bagi anaknya. Tapi, mengingat statusnya yang baru muallaf, ia jadi ragu. Ia cemas Naruto menolaknya jadi imam nya dengan alasan tsaqofahnya kurang. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto yang cerdas mau berdampingan dengannya yang ilmu Islamnya masih minim? Masak istrinya lebih pintar dari suaminya.

"Gunung tak akan lari dikejar dan samudra tak akan kering karena diminum oleh orang sedunia. Kalau kami memang sudah jodoh, tak perduli sesulit apapun, kami pasti bersatu." Katanya bijak.

"Cuih, bilang aja elo takut. Dasar payah, loe." Ejek Sai.

Di masa silam, Sai pasti sudah habis dihajar Sasuke karena berani mengejeknya. Tapi itu dulu. Sasuke yang sekarang lain. Ia sudah berubah. Islam membuat temperamennya membaik, tak gampang terpancing emosi. Sesuke tersenyum tipis.

"Itu menurutmu, Sai."

"Kau itu," Geramnya tak terima. "Memangnya kau tak takut dia diambil orang? Santai banget."

Wajah Sasuke tertunduk sedih dan bibirnya bergetar saat mengatakan, "Tentu saja cemas. Tapi, sekali lagi ku katakan. Jodoh itu di tangan Tuhan dan Tuhan tak akan pernah salah dalam menjodohkan seseorang."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata jodohnya itu bukan kamu?" pancing Utakata memanas-manasi.

Ada sesuatu yang menyengat hati Sasuke, menghentak alam bawah sadarnya. Jika ditanya apa ia sedih, tentu saja sangat sedih. Naruto itu sudah seperti nafasnya, dia sudah jadi bagian dari dirinya. Hidup terasa tak lengkap tanpa Naruto di sisinya. Jika ia tak ada, Sasuke tak yakin akan mampu bertahan atau tidak.

"Sas..?" panggil Sai cemas.

Sasuke tersenyum sedih. "Tentu aku sedih, Sai. Aku yakin separuh hati ini akan terasa kosong dengan kepergiannya. Hidupku tak akan sama tanpa kehadirannya. Tapi, sekali lagi ku katakan, kalau kami memang ditakdirkan tidak berjodoh, aku bisa apa?" ujarnya berusaha tegar.

Sasuke mengerjabkan kelopak matanya, mencegah air mata yang hendak turun. Gengsi dong, masak cowok udah gede masih demen nangis. Itu sih cengeng namanya. Biarlah hati ini remuk redam, tapi air mata jangan sampai menetes. Cukuplah hanya di hadapan-Nya diantara waktu-waktu sepertiga malam terakhir, ia mengeluarkan air mata untuk segala dosa-dosanya di masa silam. Cukup hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Aku yakin apapun pilihan Allah, itu pasti yang terbaik untuk kami. Biarlah Naruto mendapat jodohnya yang terbaik. Sungguh gadis itu sangat layak untuk bahagia. Aku ikhlas menerimanya. Meski, orang itu bukan aku."

Sai dan Utakata saling pandang. Mata keduanya bertemu dan saling berkomunikasi. Mereka bisa melihat sahabat mereka semenjak masuk Islam jadi sangat berubah. Ia bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu, Sasuke yang egois, dingin, tak perdulian, dan temperamen. Islam berhasil memperbaiki sifat-sifat jelek sang bungsu Uchiha, adik Itachi Uchiha.

Ketiganya lalu berbincang, sambil nunggu pesanan mereka. Asyik dengan topik percakapan mereka membuat mereka tak menyadari pandangan menyelidik dari salah satu pengunjung kafe itu.

...*****...

Sejak dulu, Karin sudah menyadari kalau kesabaran sama sekali bukanlah salah satu kelebihannya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa dengan sabar menunggu. Sebaliknya, ia lah yang selama ini membuat orang menunggu. Dan, ia bangga dengan wataknya yang satu itu.

Tapi, kali ini lain. Demi wasiat sang nenek yang beberapa Minggu lalu menyandang status almarhum, ia rela menunggu kedatangan seorang cowok bastard yang sialnya kakak kandungnya sendiri, di waktu mentari sedang terik-teriknya.

Sungguh, kalau bukan karena neneknya, ia tak akan sudi berada di ruangan membosankan ini dan memilih waktunya dengan berendam di kolam renang, atau berlibur di Pantai Miami ditemani cowok-cowok bule nan rupawan. Sekali lagi Karin tekankan, ini semua demi nenek tercinta.

Karin mengaduk jus jeruknya kasar. Ini jus jeruknya yang kedua. Kalau sampai perutnya meledak karena kebanyakan minum, Karin pastikan Kyuubi yang akan menanggung semua biaya rawatnya. Beberapa kali ia bergumam kasar dan sesekali melirik jam rolex di pergelangan tangannya yang ramping.

"Sialan kau, Kyu. Berani-beraninya membuatku menunggu. Awas saja kalau kau tak datang." Gerutu Karin dengan mata penuh balas dendam.

Otaknya yang licik sudah memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk menyiksa sang kakak nanti. Di tengah acara berfikirnya, suara gaduh ups bukan gaduh, tapi sedikit keras dari bilik sebelah, tertangkap oleh telinganya dan membuyarkan seluruh rencana yang hendak di susunnya. Kedutan di pelipis Karin bertambah. Emosinya sudah nyaris meledak.

"Brengsek! Benar-benar brengsek. Sudahlah panas, harus menunggu tak jelas, ada suara menjengkelkan dari sebelah pula. Uuuhhh, benar-benar lengkap sudah penderitaanku." Gerutunya dengan gigi bergemelutuk.

Sepatunya diketukkan di lantai dengan kasar, menyalurkan kegusarannya. Karin nyaris berniat mendatangi bilik sebelah, mendampratnya, dan melaporkannya pada pengelola kafe agar orang-orang brengsek tak tahu adat itu ditendang dari kafe ini dengan cara yang memalukan. Biar tahu rasa mereka.

Ia sudah hampir berdiri, beranjak dari kursinya yang ia duduki sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya itu karena telinganya mendengar nama yang sangat dikenalnya jadi topik percakapan mereka.

"_Kapan elo melamar Naru-chan?"_

Deg. Jantung Karin berdetak lebih cepat saat nama itu disebut. Itu adalah sebuah nama yang sudah lama menghilang dari kehidupannya dan terlarang disebut-sebut dalam lingkup keluarganya. 'Naru-chan? Mungkinkah yang mereka bicarakan ini Naruto?' pikirnya.

Alih-alih bergegas pergi, Karin justru menarik dengan halus kursinya dan menempatkannya dekat dinding bilik. Ia menaruh telinganya pada dinding agar bisa mendengar percakapan mereka lebih jelas. Anggap saja Karin sedang melakukan aksi mata-mata. Jangan pernah menyebutnya nguping, kalau kau tak ingin dijadikan sashimi olehnya!

"_Aku yakin apapun pilihan Allah, itu pasti yang terbaik untuk kami. Biarlah Naruto mendapat jodohnya yang terbaik. Sungguh gadis itu sangat layak untuk bahagia. Aku ikhlas menerimanya. Meski, orang itu bukan aku." _

'Jadi benar, mereka sedang membicarakan Naruto.' batin Karin.

Karin duduk dengan gelisah dari tempat duduknya. Sejak dulu, ia dan kakaknya sama-sama tak suka pada adik bungsu mereka dan cenderung memusuhinya. Alasannya simple, karena mereka berdua iri. Iri pada adik bungsu mereka yang lebih disayang kedua orang tua mereka dan juga kakek nenek mereka.

Ada rasa tak nyaman tumbuh dalam hati Karin. Tubuhnya tegang dan ia larut dalam lamunannya. Otaknya mengingat berbagai kenangan bersama sang adik. Ia menghirup nafas cepat dan membuangnya dengan kasar. Karin sadar. Tak ada satu pun kenangan yang bagus jika itu menyangkut dengan adiknya. Dan, itu sukses membuat wajah Karin ditekuk masam.

Yeah, ia akui dia memang kakak yang berhati keji. Bisa-bisanya, ia memusuhi sang adik kandung dengan alasan absurd. Pantaslah jika ia dipandang hina oleh sang adik. Ah, mungkin itu hanya prasangkanya saja, karena kenyataannya adiknya yang memang lahir dengan dianugerahi sifat-sifat mulia tak pernah sekalipun meremehkannya. Sebaliknya, ia selalu, selalu, dan selalu menghormatinya sebagai seorang kakak.

Well, pengecualian untuk kemampuannya dalam ikebana. Itu adalah satu-satunya keadaan dimana adiknya jelas-jelas menatap jengkel padanya, meski semua itu dilakukan dengan samar. Hanya orang bermata jeli seperti Karin yang akan menyadari kejengkelan di mata safirnya. Di luar itu, Naruto selalu bersikap baik padanya.

Sungguh tak pantas jika Karin membenci sang adik, setelah semua yang dilakukan sang adik untuk membantunya. Apalagi, adiknya tak pernah protes saat ia menyabotase hasil kerja sang adik dan mengakui itu karyanya. Sungguh itu membuat perasaan bersalah semakin bercokol dalam benaknya dan membuat hidupnya tak pernah tenang. Karin selalu dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah.

"Kau merasa bersalah karena Naruto?" tegur seseorang menyentakkan lamunan Karin dan mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

"Huh!" dengur Karin kasar. Alih-alih menjawab, ia justru membentak kasar pada tamu tak diundang yang dengan lancang duduk di depannya. "Dasar brengsek! Kemana saja kau? Aku menunggumu sampai lumutan." Ujarnya lebay.

"He he he..." kekehnya geli, mengabaikan kemarahan Karin. "Tadi ada klien penting yang tak bisa ku tinggal. Maaf, sudah membuat adikku yang cantik menunggu." Katanya dengan nada seperti mau muntah, tepat pada kata maaf, menunjukkan kalau ia tidak ada niat untuk minta maaf.

Karin mendelik sangar yang justru membuat orang itu semakin terkekeh hingga bahunya yang tegap berguncang. "Cih." Decihnya kasar. Karin kembali meneguk minumannya yang masih tersisa dengan kasar untuk meredakan emosinya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

Bukan berarti ia mau mengalah. Ia hanya tak ingin membuang-buang waktunya untuk berdebat tak jelas dengan orang sialan itu. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan urusan dan segera beranjak pergi. Semakin cepat selesai, semakin bagus. Semakin lama ia bersama orang itu hanya akan membuat kerutan di kulitnya bertambah. Dan, itu jelas tidak bagus.

"Nenek meninggalkan surat untukmu." Katanya to the point pada tujuan utamanya mengajak orang itu bertemu. Jemarinya yang ramping mengulurkan sepucuk surat padanya.

Orang itu dengan cepat menyobek pinggiran suratnya dan membacanya. Raut wajahnya berubah muram saat surat itu sudah selesai ia baca. Sorot matanya menyiratkan perasaan bersalah, penyesalan, dan duka yang mendalam. Ia mengepalkan jari-jarinya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Apa? Apa yang nenek tua itu tulis?"

"Baca saja sendiri!" jawabnya dengan enggan memberikan surat itu pada Karin.

Karin menerima kertasnya dan membacanya. Sama seperti dia, Karin pun ikut bermuram durja. "Aku tak menyangka. Si serigala Tua itu akan menulis seperti ini di detik-detik terakhirnya."

"Yeah, kau benar. Aku juga tak menyangka ia masih memiliki sisi manusiwi setelah semua yang ia lakukan pada keluarga kita." Kemarahan terpancar dengan jelas dari sorot rubinya mengingat nenek tua yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Karin menghela nafas berat. hahhh... Karin memijit pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya. Kepalanya terasa pening menerima kebenaran ini secara bertubi-tubi dan dalam waktu singkat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Kyuu?"

"Melaksanakan amanatnya, menyatukan orang tua kita kembali. Kau masih ingin mereka rujuk, kan?"

Karin menatap sang kakak, membaca kesungguhan dari tatapan mata sang kakak. "Meski itu berarti harus berkumpul kembali dengan Naruto?" Ada nada tak suka dari ucapannya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia hidup dengan rasa iri dan benci pada Naruto, hingga sulit bagi Karin menerima keberadaan sang adik begitu saja. Istilah kasarnya, ia hanya bisa menyayangi adiknya dari jauh dan tidak untuk tinggal satu atap dengan si sumber rasa irinya.

"Yeah, meski itu harus dengan Naruto."

"Kau bisa menerimanya, Kyuu? Setelah semua penderitaan yang ia timpakan pada kita?"

"Penderitaan?" tanya Kyuubi dengan wajah linglung.

"Ya, penderitaan. Apa kau sudah lupa waktu-waktu menyedihkan yang dulu kita lalui dimana kita diabaikan, dianggap tidak ada, dan dipandang layaknya sampah?"

Rahang Kyuubi mengeras. "Aku tidak lupa, Karin. Aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, masih sangat segar di otakku." Geramnya rendah. "Tapi..."

"Tapi, itu tidak akan mengurungkan niatmu. Benar bukan?"

"Ya." jawab Kyuubi mantab.

Brakkk! Karin menggebrak meja kasar. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah. "Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi! Selama aku masih bernafas, Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa berkumpul dengan Ka san. Ka san milikku seorang dan aku tak berniat membaginya dengan 'Pencuri' licik itu." Karin menekankan pada kata 'Pencuri'.

"Tidak adanya kau lampiaskan amarahmu pada Naruto. Mengertilah! Tak perduli sebenci apapun kita, dia tetap adik kita. Tak perduli betapapun sakit hati kita, tapi dia jauh lebih menderita dari kita. Dia..."

"Dia? Lebih menderita? Hahhh..." Karin menyunggingkan senyum sinis. "Dia yang seumur hidupnya selalu dinomor satukan. Dia satu-satunya yang saat sakit dirawat dan ditunggui ayah ibu kita. Dan hanya dia pula yang saat penerimaan raport selalu dihadiri kedua orang tua kita. Kini, kau bilang dia jauh lebih menderita dari kita? Ha ha ha... Kau sedang ngelawak, Kyuu?"

Kyuubi menghembuskan nafas berat. "Dia memang lebih diperhatikan dan dilimpahi kasih sayang. Meski demikian, menurutku kita lebih beruntung dari dia?" Kyuubi menaruh telunjuknya pada bibirnya, menyuruh Karin agar tak menyela. "Semenderita-deritanya kita, setidaknya kita memperoleh kebebasan. Kita bebas berpikir, berpendapat, bergaul, dan bertindak semua kita. Sedang dia... Dia tak pernah memperoleh semua itu. Hidupnya selalu dikekang oleh aturan ketat, rutinitasnya sudah diatur, bahkan masa depannya pun sudah ditentukan."

Ada kebimbangan melintas di otak Karin, sebelum ditepisnya dengan kejam. Ia akui, Kyuubi memang benar, namun... "Itu tidak cukup menjadi alasan. Hatiku masih tergores, tercabar, dan berdarah-darah karena ulahnya yang sok suci itu." Tukas Karin sengit dan mata penuh kebencian.

"Karin...? Apa kau ingat kenangan indah saat orang tua kita masih bersatu dan hidup harmonis?"

Karin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jawab saja! Ingat, tidak?"

"Ya, aku ingat."

"Naruto tidak lho. Selama yang bisa Naru ingat, ia belum pernah melihat kedua orang tuanya hidup harmonis dan penuh cinta. Mungkin ia pernah melihat tatapan penuh cinta dari ayah atau ibu yang tertuju padanya, tapi ia tak punya gambaran kedua orang tua kita akur. Naru kecil selalu dan selalu disuguhi pertengkaran demi pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Hanya kita yang memiliki kenangan itu. Sedang, Naru tidak."

"Memang ada perbedaannya?" ujar Karin sinis. Bibirnya yang merah dipoles oleh lipstick warna merah menyala menyunggingkan cibiran. Entah ia sedang mencibir kakaknya yang mendadak baik, pada adiknya yang sok suci, atau pada hidupnya yang ironis. Bergelimang harta, tapi ia tak bahagia. Hidup dalam istana, tapi bagai terpenjara.

"Perbedaannya sangat besar Karin. Dan itulah keberuntungan kita dan sekaligus kekurangan terbesar dalam hidup Naruto. Hidup adik kita tak akan pernah lengkap dan sempurna seperti kita. Tidak akan pernah."

Karin terdiam. Ia mengaduk jusnya yang tinggal sedikit kasar. Paparan sang kakak berhasil membuat gempa besar dalam hidupnya, dan menghanyutkan emosi negatifnya, khususnya perasaan bencinya pada sang adik? Itulah yang membuatnya gamang. Apa yang ia lakukan selama ini terlihat sia-sia? Permusuhan sengitnya pada sang adik, tak lebih dari sifat kekanak-kanakan.

'_Sungguh gadis itu sangat layak untuk bahagia.'_

Ucapan laki-laki tak dikenal dari bilik sebelah mengusik pikirannya. Karin memejamkan matanya dan mendesah berat. Ya, harus ia akui meski dengan sangat enggan, bahwa lebih dari apapun, Naruto berhak hidup bahagia, bahagia dengan pilihannya.

Huh. Karin ingin memaki dirinya sendiri. Setelah dipikir-dipikir, semua yang ia lakukan dulu sangatlah tolol, tindakan seorang kakak pecundang. Rasa iri dan dengki telah membuatnya terjerumus begitu jauh hingga ia jatuh dalam lubang kebencian tak berdasar.

"Aku memang kakak yang payah ya?"

Kyuubi tersenyum muram. "Bukan hanya kau. Aku juga. Kita memang kakak yang payah." Mata Kyuubi menatap langit-langit ruangan nanar. Ada kesedihan membelenggu mata rubynya. "Tapi kita masih bisa memperbaikinya Karin. Kita perbaiki keluarga kita agar kembali seperti dulu, sebelum badai perceraian itu terjadi. Ini saatnya kita beraksi sebagai seorang kakak. Hah.. anggap saja ini kado ultah yang tertunda selama belasan tahun."

"Aku setuju." Kata Karin.

Ada senyum samar di bibirnya kini. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi lebih ringan setelah ia memikirkan rencana untuk menyatukan kembali kapal keluarganya yang sempat karam. Bayangan keluarganya yang utuh sedikit banyak membuat hidupnya kembali bergairah.

Kyuubi membalas Karin dengan senyuman ramah. Matanya melembut, menatap sang adik penuh sayang. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat sifat dewasa muncul dari ekspresi adiknya yang satu ini.

...*****...

Sejak kecil, Naruto percaya, suatu saat keluarganya yang tercerai berai akan berkumpul kembali. Di masa depan nanti, dia akan makan malam bersama ayah, ibu, Kyuu-nii dan Karin-nee. Tak ada binar kemarahan, persaingan, dan kebencian di dada masing-masing, yang ada hanya tatapan penuh kasih dan sayang.

Kepercayaannya tak berkurang sedikit pun, meski realitas hidup berkata sebaliknya. Keluarganya masih tercerai berai, dan dia tersingkir dari rumah besar tempat ia dibesarkan selama ini. Ia hidup terpisah dari keluarganya di sebuah apartemen SSS (Sangat Sederhana Sekali). Ia bahkan tak diperkenankan memakai marga salah satu dari orang tuanya. Meski demikian, harapannya masih tetap tumbuh dalam dadanya. Dan kini, semua penderitaan, pengorbanan, dan derai air matanya terbayar sudah.

Naruto menatap penuh haru. Safirnya memerah. Air matanya berlomba ingin keluar dari bola matanya, untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaan yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Isakan kecil sesekali lolos dari bibirnya. Sebelah tangan nan hangat menepuk punggungnya penuh sayang.

"Maafkan Papa, Nak? Baru hari ini, Papa menjemputmu." Kata Minato lembut dengan raut wajah penuh sesal.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, Pa. Sudah cukup. Semua itu sudah berlalu. Tidaklah penting membahas siapa yang salah di sini. Sekarang yang terpenting, kini keluarga kita berkumpul lagi. Itu saja sudah membuat hati Naru senang."

Minato tersenyum lembut mengusap air mata di pipi putri bungsunya. "Hei, jangan nangis! Nanti wajahmu jelek. Memangnya kau ingin memperlihatkan wajah jelekmu ini pada keluarga besar kita di hari penting ini?" goda sang ayah jahil.

"Pa...pa...!" jerit Naruto merajuk memukul-mukul kecil dada sang ayah yang dibalas kekehan geli sang ayah.

"Ayah, cepatlah keluar! Tamu-tamu sudah menunggu." Intrupsi Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba nongol dari balik pintu. Wajahnya merengut, memandang sang adik. "Dan, oh, little sister. Baju apa itu? Seperti kurungan ayam. Kau tambah jelek dengan baju itu."

Binar kebahagiaan di wajahnya meredup. Ia tak perduli dengan ejekan sang kakak, tapi hatinya sedih melihat kakaknya masih menolak kehadirannya. Naruto berusaha menutupinya dengan tetap tersenyum manis di bibirnya. Biarlah hanya Tuhan yang tahu kesedihannya, apa yang ia rasakan. Tak perlu semua orang tahu. Ia tak ingin merusak hari bahagia kedua orang tuanya.

Minato seorang ayah, meski tingkahnya selama ini bejat dan kurang bertanggung jawab, tapi instingnya sebagai seorang ayah tetap ada. Ia bisa membaca binar kesedihan di wajah bungsunya dan ia tak suka itu. "Kyuu..." Tegur Minato.

"Itu kenyataannya. Lihat! Dia jelek sekali, seperti mayat hidup. Aku malu jika harus berjalan di sampingnya." Kata Kyuubi pedas, mengabaikan tatapan mengintimidasi sang ayah dan menatap acuh langit-langit ruangan.

"M-maaf, Kyuu-nii. M-maafkan aku."

"Tidak akan. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu." Kata Kyuubi kasar.

Tiba-tiba, ia menarik tangan Naruto dan membuat tubuh mungil itu kini terdorong ke depan, tepat di depan Kyuubi. Kyuubi menarik kain kerudung Naruto, membuat Naruto tersentak. Matanya membelalak takut sang kakak akan menarik kain kerudungnya dan mencampakkannya di lantai. Di luar dugaan, sang kakak justru mengeluarkan bros berbentuk bunga yang menjuntai indah. Kini bros itu tersemat cantik di atas kerudungnya.

"Nah, kalau sekarang aku tak akan malu lagi berjalan di sisimu." Katanya dengan bibir penuh senyum.

"Nii-chan.." Kata Naruto penuh haru.

Dadanya seperti meledak karena dipenuhi kebahagiaan yang demikian besar. Ia pun menghambur dalam pelukan sang kakak. Sulit menuliskannya dengan kata-kata, begitu penuh hingga ia berasa terbang ke angkasa. Hadiah terindah yang pernah diperolehnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan nangis, Sis! Sisakan air matamu untuk upacara nanti. Yuk, kita keluar! Jangan sampai Karin marah. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kalau nenek sihir itu marah. Brrr..." Bujuk Kyuubi memperagakan ekspresi takut yang malah terlihat menggelikan di mata Minato dan Naruto.

"Em." Gumam Naruto dengan wajah sumringah. Ia tertawa kecil menerima uluran tangan sang kakak.

Minato menyaksikan semua itu dengan wajah tak kalah harunya. Ia bahagia ralat sangat bahagia, melihat keluarganya kembali utuh dan anak-anaknya rukun. Ia kini sadar, kebahagiaan terbesar bukanlah saat kamu berhasil memenangkan proyek besar, atau meniduri wanita paling cantik dan ningrat, melainkan saat kau melihat senyum di wajah orang-orang yang kamu kasihi. Dan ketiganya pun keluar dari kamar Naruto menuju tempat diselenggarakannya resepsi pernikahan ulang Minato-Kushina.

Dan dengan bergantinya marga Kushina dari Uzumaki jadi Namikaze, marga Naruto pun kembali. Gadis itu bukan lagi sosok tanpa marga dengan status sosial rendah di masyarakat, melainkan putri konglomerat no 1 di Jepang. Begitu status sosialnya kembali, bully yang dulu jadi santapan sehari-hari Naruto pun berakhir. Kini mereka selalu menunduk hormat, tatkala Naruto lewat.

Semenjak itu pula, kebahagiaan datang menghampiri hidup Naruto. Impiannya melihat keluarganya berkumpul dan hidup harmonis terwujud sudah. Naruto kini menghabiskan waktu sarapan dan makam malam berkualitasnya dengan dihadiri oleh seluruh anggota keluarga lengkap.

Di tengah-tengah acara makan-makan itulah, mereka saling bertukar cerita tentang kegiatan yang mereka jalani. Ada-ada saja yang jadi bahan pembicaraan. Dari curhatan Karin soal lifestyle-nya dan teman-teman sosialitanya, atau kebosanan Kyuubi yang tidak ikhlas dilimpahi kerjaan sang ayah yang berencana pensiun, cerita kencan-kencan romantis Mina-Kushi yang terlambat, sampai kegiatan Naruto bersama teman-temannya.

Beberapa kali nama Sasuke, tanpa sadar keluar dari bibir Naruto, membuat anggota keluarganya khususnya Minato dan Kyuubi menaikkan alisnya. Diam-diam, mereka membuat janji, untuk menyelidiki Sasuke yang sering diucapkan Naruto. Mereka berdua menyadari, kalau si bungsu memiliki _care_ yang lebih pada sosok itu, karena itu namanya sering disebut-sebut.

...*****...

Sasuke tahu Naruto itu memiliki magnet yang hebat dalam menarik perhatian lawan jenis. Terlebih sekarang. Siapa sih yang tak ingin mempersunting gadis itu? Udahlah cantik jelita, berperangai santun, cerdas, dewasa, memiliki status sosial tinggi pula. Karena itulah, banyak kumbang yang berbondong-bondong mencoba meminang Naruto. Meski, yeah semua harapan mereka kandas di tangan sang Camer (Calon Mertua) super duper galak, dan kakak-kakak berkarakter iblis.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak prihatin dengan nasib mereka. Sebaliknya, ia malah bersyukur sampai sujud syukur segala, begitu tahu semua rivalnya berguguran di medan perjuangan. Sasuke kan jadi punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya.

Setelah perjuangan panjang, menyelesaikan studynya susah payah, karena salahnya sendiri yang mencari bahan penelitian yang sulit, kerja keras merintis dan mengembangkan bisnisnya sendiri terpisah dari klan Uchiha, Sasuke memberanikan diri datang ke rumah Naruto.

Sasuke tak pernah tahu sampai hari itu, kalau tugas melamar seorang gadis pada sang ayah, adalah tugas paling berat di dunia ini. Rasanya seperti makan permen Nano-Nano —manis, asam, asin, dan pahit—. Sasuke merasa rikuh, serba salah di bawah tatapan laser sang calon ayah mertua.

Minato awalnya menerima kedatangannya dengan ramah, mengingat marga Uchiha di belakang namanya, dan juga karena ia putra bungsu Fugaku teman baiknya. Akan tetapi, semua keramahan itu segera berakhir, begitu Sasuke mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

Sasuke dilanda rasa cemas, tak percaya diri, dan nyaris ketakutan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi milik Minato. Jantung Sasuke seperti berjoget ria menunggu keputusan Minato. Suara dalam Minato, meski sedang-sedang saja, terdengar seperti raungan guntur di telinga Sasuke. Setelah semua penderitaannya, ternyata lamarannya ditolak. Wajah Minato merah padam dan dengan geram mempersilakan Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya.

Tapi, bukan Uchiha namanya kalau ia angkat tangan. Sasuke tidak selemah itu. Meski lamarannya ditolak, ia tetap maju terus, pantang mundur. Keesokannya ia kembali datang dengan maksud yang sama, dan lagi-lagi ditolak. Hal itu terus berlangsung hingga belasan ah bukan puluhan kali.

Macam-macam cara dan modus Sasuke lakukan demi membujuk sang ayah mertua agar merestui ia jadi menantu. Dan, semuanya berakhir dengan kegagalan. Tak putus asa. Sasuke pun melibatkan sang ayah yang notabene teman dekat Minato. Dan kembali, semua usahanya kandas di tangan Minato yang kejam.

Guk guk guk... Terdengar anjing menyalak, begitu Sasuke berada di dekat pintu gerbang.

'Kini, bahkan ia memasang anjing galak. Hadeuh... Papa ini,' batin Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya mencap Minato ayah mertua. Padahal kan, sampai detik ini pinangannya tak kunjung diterima juga.

Sasuke dengan aura Uchiha dan trik tersendiri berhasil mengatasi anjing galak itu. Anjing yang bertampang seram dengan seringai mirip siluman rubah, berhasil ia jinakkan.

'Andai saja Minato-san juga sejinak ini, aku pasti sudah bersanding dengan Naruto di pelaminan dari kemarin-kemarin.' Batin Sasuke miris.

Usai mengatasi si anjing galak, Sasuke melangkah masuk, memasuki kediaman Namikaze. Entah ini hari sialnya atau keberuntungannya, seluruh keluarga Naruto sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga, oh minus Naruto tentu saja. Gadis itu masih di kampus mengikuti kuliah yang tertunda setahun akibat urusan keluarga.

"Mau apa kau?" tegur Minato tidak ramah diselingi geraman jengkel.

Ia bosan melihat wajah putra bungsu sang sahabat yang tiap hari menyambangi rumahnya. Meski dalam hati, ia cukup penasaran. 'Kira-kira, apalagi ya yang akan dilakukan si Pejuang Cinta ini untuk mendapatkan restunya.' Batinnya.

Sebenarnya, Minato tak keberatan dengan lamaran bungsu Uchiha ini. Dia pemuda yang baik, tak pernah neka-neko, pekerja keras, bertanggung jawab, dan seiman dengan putrinya. Ditambah lagi, selama ini —dari laporan mata-matanya— pemuda inilah yang selalu setia di sampingnya putrinya, menghiburnya dengan caranya sendiri. Dan, yang terpenting Sasuke mencintai putrinya.

Salahkan saja instingnya sebagai seorang ayah. Rasa cintanya yang amat besarlah yang mendorong Minato untuk menolak semua pinangan Sasuke. Ia ingin di usianya yang sudah senja, menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama dengan putri bungsunya. Ia ingin menikmati hari-hari berkumpul, bercanda ria, dan menyaksikan senyum sang putri, sesuatu yang sejak dulu jadi impian besarnya, dan baru terwujud hari ini. Karena itu, ia enggan melepaskan Naruto untuk pria lain. Kalau sudah nikah kan, nanti waktu bersamanya dengan Naruto akan berkurang. Jadi, tolong biarkanlah ia sedikit egois.

"Tujuan saya kemari, masih sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Saya meminta restu Anda untuk meminang Putri Anda yang bernama Naruto Namikaze."

"Dan harus berapa kali ku bilang, aku menolak. Kau itu tuli atau muka badak? Dasar tak tahu malu!" Sembur Minato geram.

"Saya tidak tuli dan juga saya punya rasa malu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih terus datang kemari? Aku bosan melihat tampangmu itu."

"Karena saya yakin, Naruto adalah bagian dari tulang sulbi saya. Untuk itulah, saya tidak akan menyerah. Saya akan terus datang, meminta restu Anda. Tolong ijinkan saya meminang Putri Anda."

"Bagian mananya yang tak kau mengerti? Hahh? Ku bilang tidak, ya tidak."

"Tak masalah jika hari ini Anda masih menolak lamaran saya. Saya bisa datang esok hari." Kata Sasuke dengan tenangnya, meletakkan buah tangannya untuk sang Camer di atas meja.

"Grrr..." geram atau raung Minato yang amarahnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Tangannya terkepal, ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh pemuda ingusan di depannya itu.

Kushina menepuk bahu suaminya pelan untuk meredakan emosi sang suami. "Tenang Anata, tenang. Kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik."

"Baik-baik apanya? Kau tak dengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda tak tahu malu ini? Dia mau datang kemari lagi, besok. Aku bosan dan aku muak melihat pemandangan seperti ini berkali-kali."

"Ya elah. Kalau bosan ya tinggal usir aja dia. Pasang plang di depang pintu pagar 'Yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke dilarang masuk!'" celetuk Karin dengan entengnya.

"Mana bisa seperti itu. Kau mau membuat adikmu tahu kalau kita punya masalah dengan salah satu teman baiknya? Kau mau melihat Naruto kecewa lagi pada kita?" balas Kyuubi dengan kejengkelan yang tak tertutupi.

'Dan kau mau membuat keluarga kita dimusuhi Uchiha, gara-gara masalah sepele ini.' tambah Minato dalam hati.

"Kalau gitu, kasih aja yang diinginkannya. Gitu aja kok repot." Sahut Karin dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya, yang dibalas sorakan 'Yes' dalam hati Sasuke dan geraman marah ayahnya. Kalau saja tidak dihalangi Kushina, mungkin Minato sudah ngamuk saat itu juga, seperti banteng yang sedang terluka.

Karena tak ingin suasananya tambah ricuh, Kushina mengambil alih pembicaraan. Ia berniat menolak pinangan Sasuke secara halus agar pemuda itu tidak sakit hati. Diam-diam, ternyata Kushina juga memendam impian yang sama dengan Minato. Meski selama ini tinggal serumah, ternyata ia jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto, dikarenakan kesibukannya dan juga karena memang dihalangi sang ibunda.

"Nak, Naruto itu anak kesayangan kami. Selama ini, kami biasa memanjakannya, memberikannya apa saja." kata Kushina lembut. "Kau yang baru lulus kuliah, dengan pekerjaan yang belum mapan, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membahagiakan Putriku nanti?"

"Saya memang baru merintis bisnis, tapi saya sanggup memenuhi kebutuhan hidup Naruto. Saya akan bekerja keras untuk itu, dan saya janji, tak akan membiarkan Naruto terpaksa bekerja demi menyokong ekonomi keluarga."

Oh, baik Kushina, maupun Minato tak meragukannya. Semua makhluk Uchiha memang dianugerahi bakat senang bekerja keras, otak yang brilian, dan juga keuletan. Karena itu rerata, anggota klan ini berhasil dalam bidang yang mereka tekuni. Terlebih Sasuke yang memang sejak dulu sudah terlihat sifat dewasanya.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau berikan sebagai mahar?" kata Minato dengan nada meremehkan andalannya.

"Kalau kau berniat menawarkan uang, rumah, atau mobil mewah, kami menolak. Kami bisa memberikan semua itu." Tukas Kyuubi. Rubynya berkilat licik dengan seringai mencurigakan. "Kami ingin sesuatu yang lebih untuk adik kami tercinta sebagai mahar."

Sasuke bisa melihat rencana licik yang bertengger di otak si Rubah itu. Tapi, hasratnya untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai istri sudah bulat. Itu membuat Sasuke mau tak mau harus mengikuti permainan si Rubah. Tak apalah ia mengalah, asal restu itu turun. Ia rela berkorban apa saja demi Naruto, karena yeah sepadan dengan hasil yang ia perjuangan. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto layak untuk diperjuangkan.

"Apa yang Kakak inginkan?" tanya Sasuke sopan.

"Hmm sebagai seorang muslim, kau pasti tahu kedudukan sang suami dalam rumah tangga. Tak layak rasanya jika sang suami lebih bodoh dari sang istri, khususnya dalam hal pengetahuan agama. Dan kau tahu, apa sumber pengetahuan bagi seorang Muslim itu? al Qur'an." Tanya dan jawab Kyuubi sendiri.

"Bisa Kakak katakan intinya saja?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

Raut wajah Sasuke tetap terlihat datar, lurus, dan tanpa emosi. Berbanding terbalik dengan isi hatinya yang bergemuruh hebat. Kyuubi berhasil menembaknya tepat pada sasaran. Kekhawatiran terbesarnya soalnya pengetahuan agamanya yang masih minim, berhasil Kyuubi baca.

"Aku mau hafalan surat al Baqoroh sebagai mahar. Apa kau sanggup?" kata Kyuubi dengan nada riang.

Deg. Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang begitu bom itu dijatuhkan. 'Surat al Baqoroh?' batinnya terkesiap tak percaya. "Baiklah, saya menerima sarat Kakak. Saya akan datang lagi kemari begitu saya berhasil menghafalnya."

"Jangan terlalu lama! Banyak yang antri menginginkan adik kami soalnya."

"Kakak tak perlu khawatir. Paling lama sebulan, saya akan kemari lagi. Permisi!"

"Sama-sama adik iparku sayang ah bukan calon adik iparku." Balas Kyuubi dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya.

Sasuke tak ambil pusing dengan ejekan Kyuubi. Ia memilih pergi dengan teratur dan tak cari ribut. Ia tak mau mendapat penilaian buruk di hadapan sang ayah mertua, yang bisa saja menjadikan alasan lepas kontrolnya untuk membacklistnya sebagai calon mantu selamanya. Garis bawahi kata selamanya. Hell no! Sasuke tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Kenapa al Baqoroh, Kyuu?" tanya Minato begitu Sasuke sudah keluar dari kediaman Namikaze.

"Naruto pernah bilang. Al Baqoroh itu surat paling panjang dan paling sulit dihafal. Naruto saja sampai sekarang belum bisa menghafalnya."

"Ah, seperti biasanya. Kau memang brilian, Kyuu." Puji Minato.

"Tentu saja. Aku gitu loch." Kata Kyuubi narsis yang membuat ketiga Namikaze lainnya memutar bola matanya.

Sejak itu, hari-hari suram dan penuh perjuangan harus dilalui Sasuke. Ia menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk menghafal surat paling panjang dalam al Qur'an sedikit demi sedikit, seayat demi seayat tiap hari. Itu membuat keluarga besarnya khususnya Itachi tersenyum penuh kekaguman, melihat betapa gigih dan kerasnya perjuangan Sasuke, dalam mendapatkan Naruto.

"Kau sedang menghafal surat al Baqoroh, akhi?" tegur Naruto sopan mendengar lantunan lambat keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Oh ya sejak Sasuke masuk Islam, Naruto memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'akhi'.

"Eh, ya, ukhti. Kenapa memangnya?" Kata Sasuke tersipu malu dan agak canggung. Ia belum terbiasa dengan panggilan akhi ukhti soalnya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Itu luar biasa. Surat al Baqoroh memiliki kedudukan yang istimewa. Semasa khulafur rasyidin dulu, hafalan surat ini pernah dijadikan parameter untuk memilih panglima perang. Penghafalnya diangkat langsung jadi panglima perang membawahi banyak pasukan."

"Oh ya? Aku belum pernah mendengar cerita itu." ujarnya penuh minat. "Tapi, kenapa harus surat al Baqoroh? Bukannya surat yang lain?" lanjutnya.

"Karena, itu surat terpanjang dalam al Qur'an. Lebih dari dua juz dan ayatnya panjang-panjang. Jadi, amirul mukminim berfikir, orang itu pastilah punya komitmen dan visi yang sangat kuat, disiplin ketat, dan berjiwa baja untuk bisa menghafalnya. Itulah karakter yang dibutuhkan seorang panglima perang untuk memenangkan pertempuran-pertempuran yang akan dijalaninya."

"Cerita yang sangat menarik. Aku jadi lebih semangat untuk bisa menghafalnya. Terima kasih Ukhti, untuk ceritanya. Sangat menginspirasi."

"Sama-sama, Akhi."

Dada Sasuke terasa lebih plong. Beban berat yang menggelayutinya, karena dipenuhi syak prasangka buruk kalau ia sedang dikerjai kakaknya Naruto, telah berkurang kini. Ternyata ada banyak pelajaran yang bisa ia peroleh —selain pahala dan restu keluarga Naruto— dari kegiatan 'Ayo hafal surat al Baqoroh' ini. Sasuke pun membulatkan tekadnya dan meluruskan niatnya.

Dan dengan pemikiran terakhir, membuat tugas Sasuke dalam menghafal jauh lebih mudah. Dia yang sejam menghafal 1-2 ayat saja sudah kepayahan, kini 10 ayat pun bisa ia lalap dengan mudah. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu ia berhasil menyelesaikan hafalannya.

Sasuke datang ditemani seluruh anggota keluarganya —ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya— untuk setor hafalan surat. Mereka menyaksikan alunan merdu dan lancar Sasuke membacakan surat al Quran. Sebagai juri, Minato sudah mendatangkan seorang ulama' penghafal al Qur'an asli Jepang yakni Imam Harada Kenji. Sasuke akhirnya berhasil melewati ujian itu berkat rahmat dari Allah SWT. Sasuke semakin yakin kalau Naruto memang jodohnya, karena itu ia dimudahkan jalannya.

Usai acara hafalan, Sasuke kembali mengutarakan pinangannya. Kali ini, keluarga Namikaze tak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak. Mereka pun menerimanya dengan catatan Naruto bersedia. Mereka tak mau memaksa putri mereka menikah dengan laki-laki yang tak diinginkannya.

"Naruto, Sasuke mengutarakan maksudnya pada Papa. Dia berniat memintamu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Apa kau bersedia, Nak?" tanya Minato lembut, pada Naruto yang awalnya terkejut begitu mengetahui maksud sebenarnya acara dadakan itu.

Naruto tertunduk ke bawah. Ia ingin menjawab, 'Iya, Pa. Aku bersedia.' Tapi, dia malu. Lidahnya terlalu kelu, seperti dilem alteco, sehingga ia sulit membuka mulutnya. Minato yang melihatnya jadi salah paham. Begitu pula dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha maupun Namikaze lainnya. Mereka mengira Naruto menolak pinangan Sasuke.

Hanya Imam Harada yang paham dengan hal itu. Beliau tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Nabi Saw pernah bersabda bahwa ijinnya seorang gadis untuk menikah adalah diamnya. Karena Nak Naruto diam, berarti ia setuju menikah dan Nak Sasuke."

"Syukur alhamdulillah," ujar Sasuke penuh haru diiringi derai air mata kebahagiaan.

Ia sampai melakukan sujud syukur saat itu juga. Keluarga yang hadir ikut berbahagia dengan prosesi lamaran yang berjalan sukses. Naruto merona hebat di kedua pipinya. Wajahnya terus tertunduk. Rasanya sangat malu sekali. Apalagi dengan kakaknya, Karin yang terus menggodanya, 'Cieh.. cieh..'

Lamaran itu berakhir sukses. Dua minggu dari acara lamaran, acara pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto pun dilansungkan secara sederhana di kediaman Namikaze. Mereka mengundang kerabat, sahabat-sahabat dan staff kampus dalam acara sakral itu.

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan panjang dua insan yang saling mencintai ini dipersatukan oleh Allah dalam mahligai pernikahan. Bukan berarti usai menikah, tugas mereka jadi lebih mudah. Tentu tidak. Keduanya sama-sama sadar, bahwa pernikahan adalah awal perjalanan mereka sebagai insan yang sudah dewasa. Akan ada banyak cobaan dan rintangan yang akan menggoda keduanya. Tapi, mereka yakin dengan tuntunan Illahi dan dukungan sahabat juga keluarga, mereka akan bisa melaluinya.

Dengan menyesal, cerita ini pun akhirnya harus diakhiri dengan kata

THE END


End file.
